Dear brother
by Living Arrow
Summary: Sequel to No brother TPW, Kaiba want to regain his little brother's trust but Mokuba can't forget all those times Kaiba let him down. both of them go to their own side until Mokuba realise that nothing can replace a brother Complete
1. Nightmare come true

Ah great I lost the sheet with the plan of this chapter so I'll have to do another one... ok second try I have another sheet with all the chapter summary and it's even better than the first one...oh my mom is calling me brb

Ok I'm back, third try, lolll time to lunch sry. Ok now this time is for real so this is a **_sequel _**for people who don't know so if you haven't read in the other's shoes and no brother the perfect world you won't understand anything.

It's funny I have the feeling that I lost a couple of reader during the last chapters of no Brother the perfect world. lolll

Chapter 1: Nightmare came true.

Kaiba was sitting in his home office, staring blankly at his computer, he couldn't concentrate on his work recently, in fact he couldn't concentrate on anything. He turned around and looked out of the window; the backyard of the mansion was really beautiful, normally, he loved to look at it just for the fun, he liked its simplicity.

It was totally natural, the only human thing in it was the cut grass, it was full of wild flower, the only ones that weren't supposed to be there were the roses, he liked roses, they reminded him of his mother.

When he was young the garden of his house was full of roses, they were his mother's favourite flower. When he felt alone or sad he just had to look at the rose to cheer up, his mother was always so cheerful it was contagious, so contagious that only thinking about her was enough to make him happy and smiling. But today it wasn't enough...

No one realized how much his health had deteriorated in the past few weeks, in fact nobody cared. Since that day, he didn't really take care of himself, it's not that he was making himself sick on purpose; he just didn't truly realized how sick he was.

Since that fateful day, he barely even ate enough to keep himself alive, he couldn't sleep and he spent all his time at work, but that didn't do him any good since he couldn't work.

Only Yugi and his friends saw Kaiba's illness, but he thought that was only because they knew what had caused it. They all tried to help him, and give him 'support' like they called it but of course he would never accept help from them.

He stopped going to school and going to meeting a long time ago, in fact he didn't even go out of his mansion during the day, there was two reasons why he didn't. The first was because he was so weak he could barely walk anymore and the second being the press.

Somehow they learned that he had a little brother, and that he had committed suicide. Of course, because of his cold hearted jerk reputation and because some people saw the bruise on his face a couple of days before, rumor started to run concerning the way he treated his brother.

At start he didn't really minded it...ok that was driving him crazy to heard people whispering to each other that they heard that he was beating his brother but he ignored it his best. What really started to bother him is when they started to insult him and treated him of child beater out in the open, in front of everyone, yet he manager to keep his cold with it.

What really put him out of it is when some guy started to tell to the press that they had personally saw him hurt his brother, put the worst part was when they started to tell to one of the best journalist, when it comes to destroying someone's life, that one of his maids told them the he was sexually abusing his little brother.

Now he couldn't get anywhere without getting dirty insult and all the things that came with it. Normally he didn't cared what people thinks of him but all those people thinking he was doing such a think to his brother made him sick.

Thank to those stupid newspaper some social worker came to his house to see if the rumors were true, luckily for him, all his maids, body guards and other servant knew him a lot better than he expected since they all said he would never do anything to hurt Mokuba on purpose.

Of course no one outside the mansion believed that, only a few knew that, when he was inside the wall on his house, he was a totally different person. For him his mansion was his little world, the only place where he had total control and were no one could hurt him so he allowed himself to open up a lot more toward his little brother; he even was more polite, when he wasn't in his office, toward the maids.

That's why he loved to work at is house most of the time, he was felling a lot less stressed and he wasn't constantly interrupted by imbeciles who couldn't do there job right.

His lack a working and all those rumors caused his company to lose a lot of money and a lot of contracts, never in all the history of Kaiba corp., the company was going that badly. In fact, unless Kaiba do something about it Kaiba corp. would disappear within the next two weeks. But no matter how much he tried Kaiba simply couldn't work at all.

Some of his employees tried to save their jobs by doing Kaiba's work but they only ended up making thing worst, the only thing that made Kaiba fell better for, even if it was only for 5 second was when he thought that if Gozaburo could see in what state he had put Kaiba corp. he would probably die a second time.

Kaiba looked back at his computer; he wasn't going to work anyway so he got up and leaved the mansion. He let his feet lead him, he didn't had to look to know where he was going, everyday he would leave his house and just wander around town but he always ended up at the same place.

As he walked around he remembered the day when his life became so dark.

&Flashback&

"That's great everything is back to normal now, but how?" Joey asked.  
  
"I have no idea, neither of us have the stone but Yugi also said it would work if it's close by." Kaiba said.  
  
"Well now that you mention it I remember, so that mean that stone must be close and probably closed then we think." Joey said.  
  
"Yeah, but where?" Kaiba asked.

Kaiba knew the river was passing in his backyard but he was sure that wasn't close enough.

"You think one of your maids may have found it?" Joey asked.

"Well that would be an explanation, let's just hope for whoever have it that he won't wish anything." Kaiba said.

"Since when do you care about what could happen to others?" Joey asked.

"Watch it wheeler I'm in a good mood right now and you really don't want it to go away." Kaiba warned.

"A good mood? I didn't even know you knew about such a thing."

"If you don't shut-up I'm going to forget it Wheeler." Kaiba snapped back. What do you want, it's Joey and Kaiba; they can't have a civilized conversation for more then 30 second.

"I'm shaking." Joey said.

"Don't forget that I got my own body now so that means I'm stronger and I owe you a couple of punches also." Kaiba said taking a step toward Joey.

"Hemm you know what? I'm going to go home now; I have to see my sister to make sure you didn't hurt her." Joey said with a voice that clearly showed that he wanted to get as far away from Kaiba as possible.

"Fine, I have to check on Mokuba to make sure _you_ didn't hurt him." Kaiba said as he turned around to go in his little brother's room, he had waited one week to apologize to him and he wasn't going to wait a second longer.

Joey turned around to go home when a certain memory came back to his mind. "Oh no" He let escape from his mouth before he could stop it.

"What was that Wheeler?" Kaiba asked.

"N-Nothing K-Kaiba everything is fine." Joey said. _If Kaiba find out I beat his little brother I'm dead!!!_

Of course Kaiba wasn't fool by it; he grabbed Joey by his collar and pinned him to the wall. He was sure that whatever Joey was hiding from him concerned his little brother.

"What is it that you're not telling me?" Kaiba asked.

Joey tried to get free but so far didn't even caused Kaiba to move by an inch, he new he wasn't going away and that Kaiba would learn about it anyway so he figured out that he should tell him, who knows, maybe Kaiba will go easy on him for being honest, well you can always dream.

"Well I'm sure you remember what Yami told us about the fact that we didn't exchange our memory equally and that was the reason why I kept trying to kill everyone." Joey said really fast.

"And your point is?" Kaiba asked.

"Well you see, when I get home after the little incident at the river earlier today, your little brother wanted to talk to me about when you hurt him but I wasn't really in the mood for it so you see, I..." Joey said trying to gain some time.

"What did you do mutt?" Kaiba interrupted him.

"Well, I kinda lost my temper and I...hurt the kid." Joey said the last part really fast hopping that Kaiba wouldn't catch it.

"YOU DID WHAT?" Kaiba yelled at him with anger.

"Don't worry it's not that bad, it was just a small punch nothing much." Joey said. But that didn't really calmed Kaiba. "Ok two punches." He added.

"TWO?" Kaiba yelled. Oh Joey was going to pay for that.

"And a kick too." Joey added, closing his eyes, expecting Kaiba to kill him.

"You are so dead Wheeler." Kaiba said. To Joey's surprise Kaiba let him go and started to climb the stairs. "If Mokuba is hurt I'm going to make sure you paid greatly for it." Kaiba said.

"Look." Joey said starting to follow Kaiba. "I didn't meant to hurt the kid you know, it was an accident I'm really sor-"Joey was interrupted when he walked into Kaiba's back, who had stopped dead without any reason.

Kaiba froze dead when he opened the door of his little brother's room and he felt Joey hitting his back. His eyes were wide open at the sight before his eyes.

"Hey why did you..." Joey started, trying to look over Kaiba's shoulder; he lost his voice when he saw what had caused Kaiba to stop like that.

"Mokuba." Kaiba said, snapping back to reality. In a second he was on his knee beside his brother searching for a pulse. "Mokuba wake up." He turned around to Joey. "What are you waiting for, call an ambulance." He shouted at him.

Joey snapped back to reality at the song of the elder Kaiba's voice. "Right." He said as he started to run down the hall.

"Mokuba you have to wake up, you can't do this to me." Kaiba said. He checked everyway he knew to find some sign that his brother was still alive but he didn't had any luck. Mokuba wasn't breathing, he didn't have a pulse and all his color had left his face.

The medics arrived quickly and they forced Kaiba away so they could try and help Mokuba. Kaiba just looked while they desperately tried to make his heart beat again. That's when he saw all the blood on his brother's arm that he realized what had happened: his brother had took his own life.

Kaiba looked at the screen the was supposed to show his brother's heart beat, no matter how hard the medics tried, the stupid line stayed flat, showing that the kid's heart wasn't beating. They tried for a few minute before one of them finally spoke.

"It's over, put 12:37 hour of decease." One of them told.

Kaiba starred blankly at the man when realization of what he had said hit him, it's over, his brother was really dead and wasn't going to come back.

Kaiba looked at his little brother, he couldn't believe it. "Mokuba" He whispered while tears silently started to fall on his cheek.

This couldn't be happening, his brother couldn't be dead, This had to be a nightmare, how could he possibly live without Mokuba, he was all his life, the only person he cared for since the death of his parent, he was the only reason why he didn't take his life when Gozaburo was alife.

"I'm so sorry Kaiba." Joey said with remorse, he knew he had a part of responsibility for this.

Kaiba didn't even heard him; he couldn't get his eyes away from his little brother. One of the medics put his arm under Mokuba's head and legs to take him out of the house, to wherever they take dead body, when something unexpected happened.

As soon as he was lifted from the ground Mokuba took a deep breath and started to cough. The man quickly put him back down and called his friend back, they didn't lost time to help him breath.

(Arrow: Most of you have to admit that I got you there, you had really thought that Mokuba was dead lolll you can ask me anything but never and I mean never I'm going to kill Mokie.)

As soon as Mokuba stated to breathe normally, well as normal as someone in his condition could, they headed toward the hospital.

Kaiba didn't remembered a lot about what happened between the time his brother started to breath again and when they arrived at the hospital It had all happened so fast. All he could remember was Joey grabbing his wrist and telling him to follow him.

Right now Kaiba was still lost in his thought, Mokuba had entered the emergency room three hours ago and he didn't have any news since them. He was tired he hadn't slept a lot lately and it was now 3:30 in the morning and he didn't even rest. He couldn't stand the idea to go to sleep learn his brother's death as soon as he woke up.

"Here" Kaiba heard somewhere above him.

He looked up and saw Joey handing him a cup of coffee, Kaiba looked at him with surprise, he hadn't noticed Joey was still there, why would he had cared about it.

"What are you still doing here?" Kaiba snapped back, he really considerate taking the cup since, even if it was cheap coffee and was probably tasting awful, well it was still coffee and right now he desperately needed it. But of course he would never hallow himself to accept something from the Mutt.

"Hey I was just trying to be nice and in case you haven't noticed I care for Mokuba a lot, he's my friend and I'm not leaving until I know he's alright." Joey half yelled at him.

"He's better be alright because if something happened to him you will be leaving alright and believe me it won't be to heaven." The brunette yelled back.

"Oh yeah? Just in case you forgot, you're the one who's beating your brother, and you're the one who made this stupid wish so this is all your fault." Joey yelled back.

All the yelling was starting to get the attention of the other patients and the nurses but none of the two seemed to even care about it. Before Joey could even realise it Kaiba had grabbed him by the collard and had pinned him against the wall.

"You take that back if you ever want to leave this hospital alive Wheeler, I-never-beat-my-little-brother." Kaiba said, saying each word separately so Joey would catch all of them.

"Sure you didn't, then tell me what happened in the car before school last Wednesday. The kid sure didn't got his bruise out of nowhere and judging by its size you really hit him hard." Joey yelled even louder.

"What about you, you beat him harder than me not even 10 hours ago and in my body none the less and you dare to claim yourself his friend in front of me?" Kaiba yelled with anger.

"So you admit it, you're beating your brother." Joey said

Kaiba froze during a second realizing what he had said but he quickly took control of things again by pining Joey even harder against the wall.

"Alright Mutt I'm only going to say this one last time, I don't beat my little brother and if you accuse me of such a thing one more time I'm going to make sure this would be the last thing you'll ever say." Kaiba yelled at him in a warning tone.

Joey was about to yell again at him but one of the doctor, who had heard all the yelling decided to put an end to it.

"That's enough you two, this is a hospital and some people here are sick so if you don't shut-up this instant I'm going to call the security." The doctor yelled as loud as the two teens causing both of them to realise that everyone in the waiting room were looking at them.

Kaiba let go of Joey with a last warning glare, Joey didn't wanted to stay with Kaiba anymore so he decided to go away. Of course he was going to keep his words and stay until he knows how Mokuba was going and he thought he should tell a certain someone that he had his body back.

Ok everyone I'm really sorry for such a long time before I start this story but due to some personal problem my mom removed the internet for almost two week so I couldn't even start my sequel so starting today I'm starting back my routine of 1 or 2 chapter per week.


	2. Things you shouldn't think

It's so great to have the internet back I was starting to get bored without having anything to read but I'm surprised to see that my favourite stories didn't update as much as I though they would in two week, anyway the less I read the more I write.

Don't forget it's still the flashback

Chapter two: Things you shouldn't think.

Yugi was sleeping peacefully in his bed when an irritating song woke him up. He unconsciously raised his hand and blindly started to search for the source of what had waked him up.

"Hello?" Yugi said falling back into sleep instantly.

"Hey Yug, sorry for calling you so late but I really need to talk to Yami right now." Joey's voice said at the other side of the line.

He waited for a few second but no answer came. "Hey Yug, are you there?" Still, no answer. "YUGI!!!" Joey yelled into the phone.

"Wha-, Joey? It's not even 4 in the morning, why are you calling so early?" Yugi said still half asleep.

"I know it's early and I'm really sorry to wake you up but I need to talk to Yami, it's really important." Joey said.

"Ok give me a second." Yugi said.

He concentrates himself to go try and find Yami into his soul room. Normally he just had to call him and he would come but the spirit of the puzzle really had deep sleep, he could call him as much as he wanted he would never wake up, he'll have to find him.

Yugi entered Yami's soul room expecting to have to go through a hundred different doors to find him but what he saw was the total opposite. Yami was laying on the ground like someone had hit him really hard behind the head.

"Yami wake up." Yugi said, shaking the spirit a little bit. He was surprised to find his friend like that on the floor but then again he had never found him when he was sleeping.

"What?" Yami said opening his eyes. "Yugi???" Yami said with surprise, over the past two month he was used to have no one to talk to so he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Why do you seem so surprised, are you expecting someone else?" Yugi asked with a smile. "Hey don't you have a bed or someplace more comfortable then the floor to sleep in one of the hundreds of door in here?"

"I do." Yami replied, still too shocked to speak a real phrase. What was going on here, Yugi wasn't suppose to know he existed...unless he was back in the real world but how could this had happened.

"Then why are you sleeping here." Yugi asked.

"I...don't remember." Yami said. Well it was the truth; the last thing he remembered was the guard pointing a gun in Mokuba's direction. "Is there a reason for you to come here at such an early time in the morning?" Yami asked.

"Oh yeah, Joey is on the phone and he wanted to talk to you." Yugi said.

"About what?"

"Bites me, but he said it was really important." Yugi said.

Yami just stood and took over Yugi's body so he could talk to Joey.

"What is it?" He asked.

"You took your time, public phones aren't free you know." An angry Joey replied.

"What's a public phone?" Yami asked. What? He was a pharaoh in ancient Egypt when he was alive and he spent the last 5000 years in a broken puzzle inside a tomb why would he know about public phones, and he gave up asking Yugi about everything he saw since he didn't know anything.

"It's the same thing then the one you're using except that you have to put money in it to use it." Joey explained.

"Then why don't you use yours instead?" Yami said. He may be a pharaoh and be unbeatable at any game but when it came to technology he sometimes was despairing.

"Just forget it, I just wanted to tell you that everything is back to normal, Kaiba and I got our bodies back." Joey said.

"Really? That's great, so you finally found the stone." Yami said.

"Well that's the problem, we don't have it." Joey said.

"Then how-"Yami stopped, he did know how, Mokuba had the stone but that's when he remembered everything that happened and that he started to have a really bad feeling. "Joey, tell me, is Mokuba's alright?"

"Well you see it's kinda funny that you ask me this because I'm in the hospital right now." Joey said.

"Why is that?" Yami asked. Now he had a really bad feeling.

"Well I'm here with Kaiba, when we found him Mokuba wasn't breathing, the medics made him come back to life but they took him to the emergency section three hours ago and we still didn't get any news about him yet." Joey said.

"Look tell Kaiba I'm coming I must tell him something really important." Yami said.

"Just tell me, I'll give him the message." Joey said.

"Sorry Joey but that would cost you too mush money." Yami answered. Well he was a quick learner you have to give him that.

Both Joey and Yami hang up the phone, Yami got up to go to the hospital, hoping that Yugi's grandpa wouldn't catch him while Joey returned to the waiting room, of course a couple of seats away from Kaiba.

"Yami's coming; he said he had something really important to tell you." Joey said, the silence between the two was a lot to much unnatural for him.

Kaiba didn't answered anything, first of if he talk to Joey it was going to ask him if he had any last wish and second he didn't cared because he wasn't even going to acknowledge Yami's, or Joey's presence for that matter.

"Hey it wouldn't kill you to at least give an answer when someone is talking to you, you know." Joey snapped, he expected an answer but fortunately for him, even if he wasn't aware of what was going through Kaiba's mind he didn't got any reply.

Joey decided that since Kaiba was ignoring him he would ignore Kaiba so neither of them had said a word when Yami arrived 20 minute later.

"So Yami, what's this really important thing you have to tell us?" Joey asked.

"I'm sorry Joey but this concern Kaiba and Kaiba alone." Yami said turning his gaze at Kaiba.

Kaiba wanted to keep him word, well at least his thought and ignore Yami also so he didn't even opened his eyes.

"Look Kaiba, I know you're mad at Joey for what he had done to your little brother and that you are probably trying to imagine the best way to kill him but what I have to tell you is really important." Yami said.

"Hey how do you know what I did, I never told you that." Joey asked.

That got Kaiba's curiosity, if Joey didn't tell Yami then how did he knew but on second thought maybe Mokuba called him or something.

"Joey I told you this didn't concerned you, please." Yami said.

Joey quickly got the hint. "Ok I'm leaving you two alone." He mumbled while walking to another corner of the waiting room.

"Listen Kaiba,-"

"Look Yugi I don't know what you want to tell me and I don't care, just take Wheeler with you and go away." Kaiba interrupted him; he got up and started to walk somewhere where Yami wasn't.

"Mokuba had the stone, and he wished you were never born with it." Yami said before Kaiba was too far to hear him.

Kaiba quickly stopped and turned around in shock. "What?"

"You perfectly heard me; Mokuba wished you were never born with the stone, probably not long after you and Joey got your body back."

Kaiba couldn't believe that his brother had wished he was never born, and since he had the stone that mean his wish came true but then why was he here, but then he remembered the reason why he wanted to kill Joey in the first place

"All right now I'm going to kill Wheeler." Kaiba thought out loud.

"I know that Joey's action is probably what caused Mokuba to make that wish, and of course he didn't knew it was going to come true, the problem is that he didn't wanted to cancel his wish, not even after I told him about you and Joey." Yami said.

Kaiba was taken aback by this, if Mokuba knew then why didn't he wanted to cancel his wish that made no sence. "Why" Was all what Kaiba could say, why wouldn't his brother want him back if he knew he wasn't the one who had beat him.

"Because he thinks you hate him and don't care about him anymore." Yami said.

"Where the heck did he get an idea like that?" Kaiba asked in shock and anger.

"I should be the one to ask you that question Kaiba, except for me and my friend, no one know that Mokuba is your brother, I think you should question yourself about the feeling of your little brother" Yami said

"Are you saying I'm not taking good care of him?" Kaiba asked.

"I didn't say anything like that; I just mean that you weren't always good to him." Yami said

"Yes but that was a long time ago, things have change Yugi." Kaiba said with anger, being remembered the way he acted before, especially toward his little brother was one of the things he hated the most.

"I know, but these kind of thing aren't forgotten easily, if I'm not mistaken you still haven forgotten yourself for the way you treated your little brother so what make you think he's over it?" Yami said.

Kaiba couldn't answer anything, he never though Mokuba could still be thinking about this time, but then again his little brother preferred to live in a world where he never existed so maybe he didn't knew his brother that well.

"Your brother really have great problem Kaiba, I'm surprise you never saw it." Yami asked.

"I did saw it, ever since he learned the truth about his birth; I just never thought it was that big." Kaiba said remembering the knife beside his little brother when he founded him.

"You're talking about your mother?" Yami asked.

"So, he told you. Ever since he know our mother died giving birth to him he thinks every bad things in our life is his fault, he kept sawing it was his fault if we were orphan, it's nothing new, I thought he had gotten over it a little while ago since he stopped mentioning it, I guess I was wrong." Kaiba said still in his thought.

"Well it may not be new, but it sure isn't something a kid his age should be thinking." Yami said with concern.

This caused Kaiba to get out of his thought. "You thing I don't know that?" He half yelled half shouted at Yami. "Everyday when I was a kid I saw him making himself miserable by putting everything on his back and there was nothing I could do about it." He shouted again.

Yami sighed and sat one a chair. "For now lets just hope he get out of this one, you can concentrate on his problem when he'll be alright." Yami said. After all, he still had a small responsibility for what happened to him, and he cared about the kid.

The two of them just sat there, for some reason Joey was no where to be found, not that Kaiba cared anyway. He wanted to ask something but couldn't let himself do it, his pride wouldn't let his ask such a thing to his worst rival, but it bothered him, after 15 minute of argument between his pride and curiosity he finally asked it.

"What exactly does this world looked like?" Kaiba asked without a glace at Yami.

Yami looked at him with surprise. "I thought you would never dare to ask me that question."

"Look it's only a question, you answer it or you shut up." Kaiba shouted. If most people who didn't know him would think he wanted to know how the world was without him, they couldn't be any farter, he couldn't care less about what influence he have in the world, he wanted to know how his brother's life would be if he wasn't there, if it was better than being with him.

"You shouldn't be thinking things like that Kaiba." Yami said as if he had read Kaiba's thought.

"Mind your own business." Kaiba snapped back.

"It was different, at the start you brother enjoyed it but he was far from ready to have a life like this one." Yami started.

"How so." Kaiba asked.

Yami said everything he knew about this world to Kaiba, of course he didn't know all the detail but it was enough for Kaiba to get a good image of it. Soon after Yami finished Joey suddenly appeared back, he had passed the last hour in the cafeteria which didn't surprised Kaiba.

"The nurse told me we could go see Mokuba, he's in the room 246." Joey said.

Since Kaiba made no protestation Yami and Joey went with him to Mokuba's room. When they entered it they saw a sleeping Mokuba in a bed, hooked to a respirator. Kaiba sat on a chair next to his bed, if you looked carefully you could see a smile on his face, his brother was still alive, that was a start.

After a couple of minute without much conversation the doctor entered the room.

"Which one of you is... Seto Kaiba?" The doctor asked with surprise evident in his voice, he was told that the kid only had a brother, he couldn't believe that this brother was _the _Seto Kaiba.

"That would be me." Kaiba said, he was a little bit worried about this doctor, he was sure he would gladly tell every living soul he come across that Seto Kaiba had a little brother but he pushed that in the back of his mind, right now his little brother's life was all that mattered .

"I would like to have a little talk with you. In private." The doctor said, the last part was clearly directed at Yami and Joey, who already hated that doctor.

"Sure, anyway we have to get back home, Joey here need some sleep." Yami said dragging a half sleeping Joey behind him. "If you need anything Kaiba you just have to call."

Kaiba didn't do any reply, not that Yami expected one, no matter what was happening he was still Seto Kaiba and the only reason he had talk to Yami was to know what had happened to his brother, as for Joey, if he wasn't in an hospital he would have kill him at least 10 time by now.

"What do you want?" Kaiba asked with his usual cold tone.

"Well I'm sorry to tell you that I have really bad news." The doctor said.

"You're not sorry, you don't even care about my little brother or anyone else in this hospital, all you want is your stupid pay check." Kaiba shouted, he didn't even wanted sympathy so why would he want false sympathy from a doctor, he always hated doctors anyway; they come and tell you they are sorry, but it's only lye, just like the one that told him his mother was going to die.

If Kaiba remembered correctly it was something like: 'I'm sorry but your wife will die within the next five minutes, now if you'll excuse me I have more important things to do' and with that he left to eat donuts in the cafeteria while his mother was loosing all her blood.

The doctor was taken aback by Kaiba's tone; obviously he never had the chance of meeting the elder Kaiba yet. "Well anyway, I must inform you that your brother will not pass the night, even if he was to somehow survive he is currently in a really deep coma and all tests seem to prove that he'll never wake up."

Kaiba didn't let any emotion appear on his face, right now he wanted to cry, the hope he gained all disappeared, his brother being alive won't do anything if he'll stay in a coma for all his life but he was Seto Kaiba, he would never let anyone see him cry.

"I need you to sign these papers in order for us to unplug him." The doctor said, handing Kaiba some sheet.

Right now all Kaiba wanted to do with the papers was to make the stupid doctor ate them, he was asking him the permission to kill his little brother.

"Tell me, according to your test is there _any _chance that he wake up one day." Kaiba demanded.

"Well according to the test there is still a certain percentage but-"

"Then I won't sign it." Kaiba declared.

"You don't seem to understand, it's only a theoretic number, it's so little it would be foolish to even consider it, in fact it's so little that it never happened before." The doctor said, obviously he didn't knew that no one could argue with Kaiba.

"I don't care, it's not like I don't have the money to keep him alive." Kaiba said.

"You really are giving yourself false hope; his heart stopped to beat for at least 15 minute, he was clinically dead all this time so even if he was to wake up, which won't happen, he would most likely have a lot of high irreversible sequels."

"You can argue all the time you want I'll never sign those stupid papers so just forget it." Kaiba yelled at him.

Never could he allow such a thing, even if his brother would never come back, he just couldn't. Seeing Kaiba wouldn't chance his mind, the doctor left him alone. Kaiba just stayed there for hours, stroking his little brother's hair, he fall asleep without even realizing it.

End flashback.

Ok that's were I stop for now I have to finish putting together all the scenario before I cant continue anyway. I'll take care of it tomorrow since today I have to prepare for both a French writing comprehension; an argumentative text of over 350 words and a physical science exam sigh I wont sleep at all this night, why does all exam are always at the same time.


	3. Newspaper can ruin a life

"Yé it's week end witch mean a new chapter, an history project, an English project, and ECR project, 100 page of a boring book to read and write an augmentative text about it, and Monday I'm going to dissect a sheep's brain so as you can see I have a lot to do this week end, but lets start by the most important shall we.

Chapter 3: Newspaper can ruin a life.

Kaiba punched the wall, remembering the doctor words '_Well anyway, I must inform you that your brother will not pass the night, even if he was to somehow survive he is currently in a really deep coma and all tests seem to prove that he'll never wake up.' _His hand hurt a lot from the punch but he didn't pay it any attention.

Mokuba had passed the night, and all the other until now, in fact he was totally out of danger but one problem still remained; he would never wake up. Kaiba wasn't giving himself false hope; he knew his little brother would never come back, but part of him still wanted to believe there was hope, he could never consider his brother dead as long as he would be breathing.

Kaiba looked up, once again he was in front of Domino central hospital, he wasn't surprised, he ended there everyday for the past two month. He entered it once again without a glance at anyone; he knew perfectly where he was going.

Sure enough he was there, as always, he hadn't even moved an inch. Kaiba couldn't help but fell his heart drop when he saw Mokuba was still exactly the same way he was when he left the day before, he sat one the side of the bed, looking at his little brother's sleeping form, he looked so peaceful, he looked like he could wake up at anytime, however the already almost inexistent chances of that to happen where growing slimier each day.

Kaiba was slowly stroking his little brother's hair, being with him gave him peace in a world where everyone was against him. He had heard about something in his life, something that everyone had hear at least one time in his life, there was a myth saying that people in a coma could hear people when they talk to him, so far no one could prove it was true but right now Kaiba wanted it to be.

"I'm so sorry Mokuba." He began; he always started like that everyday. People were saying he was loosing it, he even hear some of the student from his school bet on when he would be found dead with a rope around his neck, not that he never considered it.

More than once he found himself thinking that it may be nice, after all Mokuba had done it and he looked quite peaceful in his sleep. He couldn't help thinking that it would solve all his problems; after all there was no one left here to regret him, he had almost done it more than once but each time he remembered his little brother in this bed.

He couldn't leave him alone, he may be in a coma but he was still alive, if he died there would be no one left to pay to keep his brother alive so they would 'kill' him. Even if he would never wake up Kaiba couldn't let something like that happen to his little brother, it was against his own reason for living; his little brother's life.

"I know I wasn't a great brother to you, you deserved more than what I gave you, I thought I knew you, I thought I knew everything that was on your heart, I never thought I could have been so far from the truth.

I really don't understand you anymore, you really looked so happy, you were always smiling and laughing I never even had the slightest idea about what you were hiding from me, what I don't understand is why you hid it from me, why didn't you talked to me, I told you more than once that I would always be there for you, what did I do to make you lost you trust in me?

I talked to Yami, he told me about your wish, I was surprised when I learned that you stayed two month and didn't wanted to come back, I'm not mad at you for it, really I'm not, I'm mad at myself, I cant stop wondering what I did to you, where was I wrong, was I really this horrible to you that you didn't wanted to be with me anymore?

But now it's too late, I'll give anything for a second chance, I swear, anything but there's nothing I can do about it, nothing I'll do will change something about your condition. But you don't have to worry about a thing; nothing's going to happen to you so you can do as you wish, if one day you decide to come back there won't be anything stopping you.

I really hope that someday I'll have a chance to make it up to you, I'm really sorry I never saw what was bothering you, what kind of brother I am? But for now all I can do is hope for you to wake up someday." Kaiba ended.

He talked to his little brother like this everyday; he really hoped his brother could hear him because he wanted him to know what he had told him. However no one was on his side, they kept saying he was loosing his time and was loosing his sanity, to them Mokuba was dead and it was his fault so he had no right to pretend he wanted him back.

"Still here I see, when will you ever understand that your brother is dead and that even if he was still alive he would never want to live with such a monster as you." Said a voice behind him.

Kaiba didn't need to turn around to know who it was; everyday the little peace he found in the room of his little brother was interrupted by this man. Fight now he was doing inhuman effort not to kill him. It was Dr.Riley, the same stupid doctor who told him about his brother's condition.

Kaiba wanted to kill that man ever since he unplugged Mokuba, fortunately he had started to breath by himself but that wouldn't mean he would wake up, and to Kaiba, this man tried to kill his little brother.

But Kaiba didn't answered him, he never did, what good would it do everybody considered him a monster, he couldn't bear to heard what others think of him any longer. They had no idea of his life, they didn't even know him yet they took the right to judge him out of the words of some stupid wannabe.

Flash Back.

Kaiba was sitting exactly at the same place, it had been a little more than a week now that his little brother was in a coma, he had been right, he couldn't trust Dr.Riley, after only 24 hours all the journalist in Japan knew he had a little brother. It was nothing much, ok he was being talk about in every newspaper in Japan but there was nothing that really bothered him in them.

He had read a few of those articles just to see how much they managed to find about Mokuba. He felt sorry that he his brother ever come back he'd never had a peaceful normal childhood again, in the past week the newspaper had said every details of his life, there even was a few kids of his school that were making themselves pass for his friends, which Kaiba really doubted they were.

But right now he had murderer idea, He wanted more than anything to put his hand around Judy's little neck. She was journalist that had a MAJOR crush on Kaiba, _had_ being the keyword in this statement because since he made it clear that she was a whore and that he would never even consider looking at her if he was paid for it she made everything to destroy his reputation.

Her first try was of course, writing article about him being gay since he never showed up with a girl anywhere, of course he didn't even cared about it, in fact no one cared about it, people may like to learn things like this but they want picture with a lot of personal detail, so no one believed her.

But this was way over the line; she was accusing him of beating his little brother. She even knew he had committed suicide and was now in a coma. _Shouldn't that be confidential in a hospital_? Kaiba thought imagining the best way to separate her head from the rest of his body, she even dare to say that unless the social worker remove his custody over his little brother the kid should stay in a coma for his own good.

&&&

"Hey guys." Joey said as he entered the classroom miraculously before the class started. "Is there something unusual going on today or what?" He asked, he couldn't help but see that there was a lot more conversation between the students than usually, the last time this happened some girl of the school had fallen pregnant.

"What? You mean you don't know?" Tristan asked in disbelief, "it had bean all over the new for that last 24 hours." Seeing Joey's lost look Tristan continued. "Just take a look at this." Tristan said handing him a piece of newspaper.

Joey read it with wide eyes: _What other secrets does the young CEO is still hiding?_

_Last week the discovery of Seto Kaiba's, CEO of Kaiba corp., little brother. The news of the existence him having a little brother shocked most of the country, especially since no one knew that the young CEO had any siblings left._

_So far no one succeeded in having an interview with Seto Kaiba on the subject. According to some of Kaiba corp.'s employee, Seto' little brother, who goes by the name of Mokuba, entered Seto's office everyday but none of them actually knew he was related in some kind of way with the CEO. "We were told to always let him enter no matter what, since he was bringing lunch everyday and seemed to be doing some little job we thought he was some kind of delivery boy." Said one of the employees._

_So far the reason why no one knew about his relation with the kids is still a mystery that Seto refused to answer. None of the employee working in his mansion accepted to answer to our question concerning the kid but one of our journalists found the most unexpected news._

_We learned from safe source that Seto Kaiba's little brother is currently in a coma in Domino central hospital after trying to commit suicide. According to the doctors his chance of waking up are slim to none, but what really shocked our journalist is when she learned about some mysterious marks on the little kids body, marks that according to the doctors clearly mean that the kid had been beaten almost regularly for a long amount of time._

_Our journalist dug further into this by asking some teens of Domino high school, the school Seto Kaiba's attending, about the young CEO. Nothing good came out of it, all of them agreed that he's the worst bastard of the school, never pays attention to anyone, and always threats everyone who stand in his way, he's also well know for having a really short and dangerous temper by both his employees and classmate so anyone could imagine who he probably act with his little brother._

_The most troubling news came from one of Mokuba's friend who said that he often show at school with bruise, he told him his brother was beating him but he was too afraid of him to tell anyone about it. _

_The social worker plan on doing an investigation soon about wetter or not remove custody from him. But one thing is sure, as long as he's still under his brother's charge he's safer in a coma. _

"So what it's only crap, you know as well as I know that Kaiba wouldn't hurt his little brother on purpose." Joey said handing him the newspaper back.

"How can you say such a thing? Look at the fact man, even I never suspected Kaiba could do a thing like that but you can't deny the truth" Tristan said.

"What truth? All I see in this stupid newspaper is some stupid wannabe who jump to conclusion just so she can destroy other's life." Joey answered with anger.

"I can't believe you are defending Kaiba, your so dumb Joey, the kid even told his friend his brother beats him, he even had the bruises that prove it." Tristan said. By now everyone in the classroom was looking at them and they all seemed to be on Tristan's side.

"That prove nothing Tristan, first of all who is this so called friend, in case you'd forgotten we're his only friend so if something was wrong between him and his brother he would told us first." Joey shouted back.

"Oh yeah, and what about those bruise? He certainly didn't got them out of nowhere, so explain that if you can." Tristan said.

"Just because you have bruises doesn't mean your family's beating you Tristan, look at Yugi, he have bruise and his grandfather's not beating him." Joey said.

"But he has them because of Kaiba." One of their classmates said.

"Yeah, you got yours from him also." Another added. Then everyone added something which ended up with all the class telling whatever they think of Kaiba and wishing they could give him a piece of his mind. Since they all forgotten Joey, he sat next to Yugi.

"This doesn't sound good." Joey said. Yugi Tea and Bakura, the only one of the class who weren't in the new killing Kaiba group only nodded. "Look at them, they don't even know Kaiba and Mokuba yet they look like their and angry crowd about to burn a witch, none of them even bother to wonder if anything of this is true."

"Aren't you with them?" Joey asked.

"Why would we be with them, we all know that Kaiba isn't hurting Mokuba, I'm pretty sure there is an explanation for the bruises, Mokuba's supposed friend and why he tried to kill himself." Yugi said, unaware that he just had to ask Yami to know.

"What make me sick is that Tristan is with them." Tea said.

"I think we should watch them, guys, I don't really trust blood thirsty crowds." Bakura said.

The three other nodded. "It's a good thing Kaiba's not here, but I doubt they'll let him skip a lot longer." Yugi said.

&&&

Kaiba was woke up by a rather annoying song, it was Monday so he had school today but he didn't attempt it since what happened, so what if he had missed one week and half, he was a genius, it's not like it's going to do him any bad he already knew more than what he needed to know to pass high school.

After only a couple of rings the phone stopped, a maid probably answered it; after all they were paid for those kinds of this. Kaiba planned to go back to sleep but a knock on the door kept him awake.

"Young Kaiba?" Said the voice of a woman. Kaiba quickly recognised her; she was the maid who had work here for the more time.

Kaiba really liked this maid, well in fact he never considered her a maid, to him she was more like a nanny, except for his brother she was the only one he trusted but of course that fact would never leave the walls of his house. She worked here a long time before he was adopted and she took care of his injury everyday, despite Gozaburo's order.

She was probably the person who knew him the best, including Mokuba, she knew everything Gozaburo ever did to him and she knew every scars he had that proved it, something Kaiba never told his little brother. She had give him contort when everyone turned against him.

Kaiba couldn't help but give a really small smile when he hear her call him, she always called him like that because when he first came in here he was still a child and Gozaburo was the real Kaiba, he supposed she didn't wanted to call him like she used to call his step-father.

"What is it?" Kaiba asked, his voice was sleepy and full of sadness.

The middle age woman knew too well what was the cause of this sadness, she too missed Mokuba. "It's your principal; he's really mad and wants to talk to you right now." She said.

"Just great." Kaiba said as he took the phone from her. "What is it?" He said with his usual cold voice.

"Don't play that game with me Seto, I've been indulgent with you, I let you skip school for more than one week without saying a word but now is enough, you know the rules, to be consider as a legal adult and live without any parental supervision you have to go to school until you're 18 so unless you want me to call the social worker and have you send in a foster home I'll expect you to be at your desk this afternoon." The principal said before handing up, without even letting Kaiba respond to him.

Well that was clear enough, if he wanted to be legally considered an adult he had to go to school until he was a real adult that was the rule, and for some stupid reason the principal and the social worker always wanted him to go back into a foster home, and also some of his ex co-worker so they could take control of his company.

Anyway Kaiba supposed it wouldn't be a good idea to make the principal call the social worker, he really didn't need that right now, they already planned to come in a few days, so he prepared himself for school, he took his time.

Lately he didn't get a lot of sleep; he could stare at the ceiling all night long without even falling asleep. The lack of sleep and that fact that he almost didn't eat anything lately was really showing up; he was a lot slower than usual, he couldn't concentrate and he had lost all his reflexes, if someone threw him a ball it would probably hit him in the face.

Kaiba was ready, it was only 11:30, the last period of the morning had already started, he had until 1 to get to school. He was staring at nothing, there was nothing in his mind but he looked miles away, a consequence of his lack of food. He came back to reality when his 'nanny' put a bowl of soup in front of him, even if he was feeling like throwing up he forced himself to eat, at least a little, he was thankful to his nanny to take care of him, without her he would let himself starve to death without even realising it.

Ok I'll stop there I still have to study for my sheep brain dissection tomorrow, it will be so fun my friend don't even want to touch it, what it's just a brain it don't bite, anyway it's dead.


	4. Never disrespect my family

Hmm it looks like I'm getting a lot less review from the last chapter looks like people are starting to hate me but anyway I don't have anything to do so I might as well start a new chapter.

You really have no idea how much my internet is fucking, internet explorer doesnt work anymore, msn explorer stopped working today, I'm curently using real one player to update my story.

Chapter 4: Never disrespect my family.

Kaiba was sitting in his limo, heading toward his school. This was the last place where he wanted to go, on normally term all the girls would look at him, whispering to each other how 'handsome' he looked and how much they would like to go out with him, which he found pretty pathetic and rather annoying.

As for the boys, well they keep glaring at his back, being to coward to actually support facing him, and turning around when he looked at them as if he didn't knew they were glaring, because all the girls are to busy looking at him and wishing to go out with him to event realize they existed.

What would it be now that, thanks to Judy he had a child beater reputation, sure the others students may be stupid but they were still able to read, well except for Joey, so he was sure they all knew by now. In fact Kaiba didn't cared what the other thought of him but that didn't mean that sensing death glade at his back all day long wasn't annoying him.

Anyway right now he didn't really had a choice in the matter, if he doesn't go back to school he'll lose custody of his little brother and he wouldn't be consider a legal adult anymore and the last thing Kaiba wanted was someone to have authority over him, anyway there was only one month left, he could survive it.

But he had another problem, the social worker were planning on doing an investigation to know if he treated his little brother well, in fact that wasn't such a great threat, for the social worker 'planning' meant I don't care or the man paid us to keep our nose out of his life, why do you think he was never remove from his stepfather's hands.

So for now that wasn't really a threat but Judy was probably not going to stop there, if she continue to destroy his reputation they will check him eventually, or he would have to pay them but he wasn't like that. The problem was, the social worker hated him, after all Gozaburo paid them a lot so he could keep him, but after Gozaburo 'disappeared' he refused to pay them for Mokuba's custody and he earn it fair and square without giving them a cent.

Anyway why would they lose their time checking him, his brother was in a coma, what worst could possibly happen to him. Kaiba started to wonder what it was like to be in a coma, he had no idea, in fact he never cared about those kinds of things but now he had only that in mind. As far as he knew it could look like anything.

Maybe it could be just like real life, maybe in his head his little brother thought he was living an ordinary life thinking it was real like his life was continuing in his head. Or maybe it was like a dream, where everything was like he wanted, no one would hurt him, he could have his parent. But then again it could be horrible and cold, but Kaiba wouldn't want to think about this possibility.

Thinking about dream caused him to think about his parent, Yami, or Yugi or whoever he claimed to be told him that his father was still alive in his little brother's wish; in fact he wasn't even surprised by it. In fact that was his deepest secret, the one he never told anyone, not even his own brother.

Kaiba started to think about the afterlife, if someone asked him what he thought there was afterlife he would respond that only imbecile believed in such things but he told that kind of thing about everything even if he didn't believed what he said, he just wasn't able to trust people anymore, was it his fault if Gozaburo was insane and kept beating him all the time, never letting him rest or have fun and especially not friend, Kaiba hated to admit it but his step-father's abuse marked him more than he ever thought, an no matter what he did he couldn't forget it.

After his step-father was gone he tried to start a new life with his little brother like he promised him he would, but he soon found out he couldn't. Each time someone touched him he instantly felt he was going to hurt him, he couldn't smile anymore and no matter what happened he wasn't able to trust people anymore, not even his own brother. That's what caused him to go insane before he moved to Domino and meet Yugi.

He would never ever admit that even to save his own life but he was envious of Yugi, not because he was the king of games but because of his naivety, Yugi was so naïve he believed everyone had a good side, he keep trying to befriend him and he tried to kill Yugi more than once in just one day. He used to be like him before, getting friend with everyone, but that all disappeared when he met Gozaburo.

That was also the reason why a part of him 'disliked' him, Yugi represented everything he lost in his life and he also remembered him of one of his friend. Just as he himself was, his friend was a little naïve child with no worry befriending everything that moved, the two of them were inseparable.

Of course the two of them were barely five years old and he hadn't saw him for the last 11 years, for all he knew he could be anywhere, he couldn't even remember his name of what he looked like, he just saw the two of them in his dream. In fact he wasn't even sure this guy ever existed but he never had any friend, no one ever wanted to play with him because he was a genius.

Kaiba wished this 'friend' was real, even if he would never see him again he just couldn't help but think that if things had been different then the two of them could have been as friend as Yugi and Joey. At least if he was real then he had one real friend in his life. All this loneliness was the reason why he wanted to believe in some kind of after life, all his life, when he was alone, the thought that his parents where there watching over him, even if he couldn't see them had something reassuring in it.

The thought of his mother was paining to him, he had failed her, he promised her just before she died that he would care and love his little brother for her, he promised but he failed. His brother was in a coma because of him, he was supposed to protect him but instead he's the main reason why Mokuba is in that state. As for his father, thinking about him was always a bit painful to him, but knowing his father, he would be greatly disappointed in him.

The limo finally stopped in from of the school, Kaiba sighed and put his mask back before stepping out of his limo and entering the school. The lunch hour wasn't finished yet so all the students were in the cafeteria but he didn't care he wasn't going to go in there, he was going to find an empty classroom and catch on his late work, well at least try to.

Kaiba was about to pass the cafeteria's doors when he heard, well in fact he didn't heard anything, which was really abnormal, usually all the student were speaking at the same time so you couldn't understand anything. But right now it was quiet, well quiet except from one voice, a voice he knew and hated. Being a really curious person, even if no one knew about it, he stopped to listen to what the mutt's shadow had to saw, after all it wasn't often that this nobody actually say something.

&&a few minute before&&

The news of Kaiba beating his little brother gained all the school a long time before lunch time and the reaction were different depending on...well depending on the sex. All the guys, with 3 exception being Joey, Bakura and Yugi, were talking about paying Kaiba a visit, if you know what I mean.

They keep telling what a jerk he was and telling they were going to make him pay for hurting a kid. But lets tell the truth, they didn't cared about Mokuba, the kid could spent the rest of his life in a coma they would forget him in less than a week, the real reason for their motivation was because they wanted the girl to stop looking at him and start paying attention to them.

49,98 of the girls were crying in the bathroom on their lost dream about Kaiba because of his new reputation, they never suspected that behind his handsome feature he was hiding such a monster and they felt like he had been lying to them, like they had some sort of relationship with him anyway but what do you want, those girl are obsessed.

Another 49,98 of the girls were claiming everywhere that he was innocent and was a kind caring boy, Joey was sometime wondering on what planet they live, but their opinion wasn't really credible, if Kaiba had been accused of murder and that the police had digital print, and DNA proofs they would still claim his innocence, those ones were even more obsessed than the last one.

As for the last 0,04 of the girls, well Tea Gardner didn't believe a word of it and was probably the only girl of the school not madly in love with him, but then again... Anyway she was living her life like everyday because she knew it wasn't true and she didn't really care.

At lunch time everyone was talking about that, Tristan, who thought their friend had 'come to their senses' like he said, sat with them at the cafeteria. And some guys, trying to impress the girls were getting up on their chair to speak their mind about Kaiba.

"Hey Yugi." The guy who was currently doing his speech said. "Why don't you tell us what you think of Kaiba, after all, people say you are the one who know him the best."

"I don't have anything to say about him except that you're all wrong; Kaiba never hurt his little brother." Yugi said.

"Yeah right, I can't believe you are actually saying that after all Kaiba didn't to you, anyway what would you know about it?" He said.

"Because he's a jerk toward you doesn't mean he doesn't care for his little brother, and didn't you just said it your self, we're the only one in here who actually know him a little." Yugi said.

"What about you Joey?" He asked.

"Same here, because I get into a lot of street fight doesn't mean I beat my sister so why would I believe stupidity like that when I know Kaiba care for the kid more than for himself?" Joey said.

"You guys are nuts." Tristan said. "We don't know anything about Kaiba, I can't believe you are defending him, he tried to kill us remember, he even tried to kill Mokuba."

Unfortunately that came out a little bit louder than expected, and because of the silence in the cafeteria everyone heard him. And of course the boys started to question Tristan since he seemed to know Kaiba better than anyone and of course Tristan was really happy to insult Kaiba and being the popular guy of the moment to he gladly started to insult Kaiba, little did he knew that Kaiba arrived at this particular moment.

Of course like I said, they weren't concerned by Mokuba, so after 2 minute they had totally forgotten he even existed and were talking about how much a bastard Kaiba was. Kaiba didn't cared about it, after all that was what he wanted people to think, that he was a bastard, so no one would bother him, since he wasn't able to trust anyone it was easier on him to have no one that cared than having friend you can't even trust.

Of course the girl didn't like to have the boy speaking of Kaiba that way and were protesting each 30 second which didn't really pleased the boy.

"Oh shut-up, can't you understand that this bastard would never go out with you, stop protecting him he doesn't even care you exist." One guy said, tired of being ignored by all the girls in school because of Kaiba.

"Just look at the fact, he could have any girl he want whenever he want but no one ever saw him with a girl before." Another one said.

_There they go again._ Kaiba thought rolling his eyes, he knew where this conversation would lead, they were truly pathetic, just because a guy never had a girl friend doesn't mean he's gay, but it was amusing him to listen to them.

"He's gay that's obvious." Another added.

Just then Yugi turned his head around and saw Kaiba leaning against the door frame, he tensed up a bit, thinking about how he would react to all those insult but he relaxed, a little, when he saw he was smirking, maybe he really didn't care what the other think after all.

"Yeah, he's probably doing it with his little brother." Tristan said without thinking about it.

Everyone seemed to agree with Tristan but Yugi saw that Kaiba's smirk had disappeared, he really didn't found that one funny, and Yugi couldn't blame him, he was really shocked that Tristan had said such a thing.

This time Kaiba cared about what Tristan said, anyone could insult him all he want, he didn't care, but no one dare to speak about his little brother in such a way. Kaiba entered the cafeteria with one idea in mind, make Tristan paid greatly for saying such a thing about his little brother. Everyone near the door saw Kaiba, but Tristan and the other guys hadn't, and you didn't need to know Kaiba to tell he was angry.

"You think we should warn Tristan?" Yugi asked Joey.

Joey turned his head in Yugi's direction and saw Kaiba, and by the look of it he had heard Tristan's last comment. "Nah, that jerk deserve it."

Before Tristan even realised Kaiba was in the cafeteria the young CEO grabbed him by the collar and turned him around. The entire cafeteria realized Kaiba's presence and everything went silent.

"What was that just now?" Kaiba asked with a voice that clearly said 'watch your answer'.

If glare could kill than Tristan would have die faster than a guys who have an heart attack, Tristan looked around, his face was an inch for Kaiba's, everyone was waiting to see what Tristan would do, cowardly run away of face Kaiba. Of course, he was only with his friends he would run hide behind Yami or Joey but right now more than half of the school was watching them, and if he runs away he would be know as a coward for all his life, that's when he did the worst mistake of his life.

"I said that you rape your brother because no one wants you." Tristan said.

The entire cafeteria went dead silent, as if the time had stopped. Kaiba looked at Tristan, that was way over the line, he wanted to kill him, and resurrect him and kill him again. Kaiba let go of Tristan.

"I see you decided to step out of behind the mutt. You disgust me Taylor, my little brother consider you a friend and listen to what you are saying about him, what a friend you are." Kaiba said before turning away.

_Well that wasn't so bad._ Tristan thought. "One more thing." Kaiba said. Tristan looked up, before he could even see what happened Kaiba punched him so hard in the face that he felt to the floor. "No one disrespect my family, if you ever speak about my brother in such a way I'll make you pay greatly." Kaiba said as he exited the cafeteria.

&&&

"Ouch!" Tristan complained as the nurse take care of his nose.

"Stop complaining." Joey said.

"You guys could have at least helped me you know? This bastard is going to pay for that." Tristan said.

"You deserved it, Kaiba's right you had no right of speaking about Mokuba that way, you shouldn't be calling yourself his friend." Joey said.

"And first of all Kaiba care for his little brother and you know it." Tea said.

"Yeah but he's a jerk." Tristan said.

"So what if he's a jerk, don't you realise that you are hurting Mokuba." Yugi asked.

"All right I was wrong is that fine." Tristan said.

"We'll see." Yugi said.

The rest of the day went slow, especially for Kaiba, first of, he was getting dirty looks from everyone, not that he cared, it was just annoying, the main reason was because he was tired, he didn't had a lot of energy left, in fact he was tired he couldn't even see what was written on the board, doesn't matter, he already knew it but of course he still had to go to detention after school with Joey.

Kaiba was sitting at his desk, his detention would start in 2 minutes, and Joey would probably pass all the time insulting him for hurting his friend. Of course Joey was late, something the teacher was glad to notice and give Joey another detention. But of course being a 'really busy man having other things to do then watch a bunch of brat who think they had everything' he left after five minute, probably to come back once him and Joey would be fighting.

"Hey Kaiba." Joey said after five minute.

"Let me guess I'm a jerk and you're going to make me pay for hurting your friend." Kaiba said.

Joey laughed a bit. "Nah he deserved it, and that was a great punch, I was just wondering if me and my friends could visit Mokuba after detention, if you don't mind."

Kaiba looked at him with surprise for a few second. "Sure, I don't mind." He said with his normal emotionless voice before going back to work.

Kaiba was slowly putting his thing in his locker, his detention was over and he couldn't wait to go home, away from all those looks he was getting, if only he could sleep. Kaiba closed his locker and slowly walked toward the door. He was about to exit the school when two really big guys blocked his path.

"Are you Seto Kaiba?" One of them asked.

Here I stop, sorry but I think it finish well a chapter and it's evil to stop here so that's why I'm stopping, because I'm evil anyway if I do it longer you would probably have to wait until tomorrow and you don't want that, oh and Happy Halloween.


	5. Punishment

Hey guys I'm so so so hyper there's new episodes of Yu-gi-oh starting this Saturday which mean today for me but of course since I'm living in Quebec you already saw it and blablabla but it doesn't matter to me nothing's gonna ruin my fun.

Chapter 5: Punishment.

"Are you Seto Kaiba?" One of the two guys asked.

Kaiba looked suspiciously at them, they weren't wearing the school uniform, so they probably weren't student but they were too young to be some social worker, in fact they were probably around his age, anyway there cloth were clearly showing they didn't had money.

"It depends on who's asking." Kaiba said.

He had to be careful with them, sure he was a great fighter and they were the same size as him so he could take them with no problem, but that was on normal basic. Right now he was feeling so week he was sure even Tea could beat him in a fight so right now wasn't the time to made them angry.

"It doesn't matter who we are, you are going with us." The second guy said grabbing Kaiba by the collar.

"And may I know why?" Kaiba asked, trying to break the guy's hold but to no avail.

"Quite simple, me and my friends have problem with guys like you who take pleasure on abusing kids." The first guy said.

The two of them started to drag Kaiba out of the school; he tried his best to free himself but didn't secede, they brought him in a small alley behind the school.

"Look, what is it that you want from me?" Kaiba asked once they stopped

"To teach you a lesson." Another guy said.

Kaiba turned his head to see a small group made of young boys and girls all about his age or younger and judging form their cloth they seemed to live in the road. "About what?" Kaiba asked even if he already knew the answer.

"This is just like guys like you, thinking everything they do is right just because they have money and power. It's because of guys like you that me and my friend are living outside in the road, because of people like you who think that because they have money they have the right to abuse child who trust them." Said the guy who seemed to be the leader.

Kaiba had a good look at him, they weren't so different, same age, same weight, same stature they were so much alike that Kaiba couldn't help but thought that if things had gone a different way he could have been at this guy's place, and yet he was sure he had already saw him somewhere. He had pure black hair with blue reflect in them, his eyes were green and he was about an inch smaller than Kaiba

"I would never have thought that you out of all of us would turn against your little brother, you know what it's like to be abused and still you did it to someone else, your brother, I cant believe you changed this much. When I first saw you I couldn't help but be a little bit envious of you, no matter what was going on you always had the kid scotched to your cloth, putting all his life in your hand and trusting you like there was no tomorrow, I would have give anything to have a little brother or sister that I could protect and who would be there for me like you and your brother, and still you turned against him, you disgust me." The guy said.

Kaiba couldn't reply anything;he was too shocked by what the guy told him. He seemed to know him for a long time, but this was impossible, no one knew he had a brother.

"I see you don't remember, your life is too great to lose your precious time to remember your old friends, but that's off topic, we're here to make you pay for abusing your brother's trust." He said.

The other took that as a signal and all the guys mobbed on Kaiba, this was a lot more than he could take in his state, as he would be healthy he still wouldn't be a match for them. It didn't take too long before he was to the ground too beat up to get on his feet. He looked up at their leader, even the slightest movement was painful to him, he was sure he had saw this guy before, he knew it but he couldn't replace it, he couldn't remember where.

"Here, that should teach you, for now at least." He said before leaving with his friends.

Kaiba turned on his back, he stared at the sky, this was a beautiful day, he wanted to walk home today but now he wasn't sure if he had the energy to stand. He took his cell phone out of his pocket and called his driver, his plan to walk home to clear his thought would have to wait until later.

10 Minute later his driver arrived, so Kaiba forced himself to walk to his limo. "Home." Was the only thing he said, thankfully he had a pillow in his limo, his brother used it when they go on long trip. The driver couldn't help but notice that Kaiba seemed in pain and that he had never used the pillow in that car but he knew better than asking the young CEO.

Once he was home Kaiba let himself fall on his bed, every little part of his body was paining him, he hadn't felt so much pain since his step-father died. He felt like laying there for the rest of his life, he didn't have any reason to get up for that matter. Mokuba was all his life and he managed to lose it, he was his brother, he took care of him since he was three, he should have see that coming.

But no, he didn't saw how much his brother was hiding, it was his fault, if only he had paid more attention to his little brother, then maybe he would still be there with him. Those guys were right; he had abused the kid's trust, he hadn't taken care of his like he should have because he knew his brother would always be there.

When was the last time he stayed home to be with him, the only reason he wouldn't go to work was because his brother was sick but still he worked all day in the kid's room and his brother was too sick to even remember he was there.

He should be the one in that hospital bed, he deserved it, not his brother, the newspaper was right, his brother is better in a coma then with him. Kaiba forced himself to go on his feet, the pain that was causing to him was almost unbearable but in some way it felt good to him, he opened the last drawer of his nightstand, there it was. He held the small knife in his hand.

He hadn't used it in a long time, not since his brother found out and made him promise to never do it again, well he used it a few time after that when his brother and him had a fight but Mokuba didn't knew about it. Kaiba sat on his bed, he was used to inflict himself pain, he knew where he had to stop if he didn't wanted to die.

He had been tempted to continue and cut his vein more than one time but he couldn't, he promised his brother to always take care of Mokuba so he couldn't die as long as his brother would be alive. Kaiba cut both of his arms a few time, enjoying the pain it gave him, after a while he put the knife where he took it and felt asleep

Kaiba wake up a few hours later, his injuries were killing him. He opened his eyes and noticed he was under the cover, but he was sure he didn't take the time to cover himself before falling asleep. He sat up in his bed, at the cost of great pain and effort and realized he wasn't wearing his uniform shirt or coat, and all his injuries were bandaged, probably the work of Marry, his 'Nanny' if you want.

She was most likely the only person who dares to enter his room without asking, well in fact no other maids had the right to enter his room, and surely she was the only one who would take care of his injury while he was asleep. He was used to it; she usually took care of him while he was asleep when he was younger. Kaiba saw some painkiller on his nightstand with a bowl of still hot soup but didn't paid attention to them.

Unfortunately the next day arrived, with Kaiba having to go to another day at school, the thought of spending all day sitting on a chair to listen to stupid teacher trying to make some imbecile learn things they would never use in there life while they kept glaring at him wasn't that much appealing.

But of course, having already missed more than a week, he couldn't afford to miss school for a little while so he got out of bed and dressed himself. He saw the uniform he was wearing the day before lying on the ground in a corner of his room, this one would probably never be of any use to him since both sleeves were stained with blood.

Kaiba was glad to be in class in time since he had history class during the morning, which meant M. Filion, which of course wasn't in a good mood. The day went slow, really slow, after history was math, chemistry and blablabla (I have absolutely no idea what kind of class they have in Japan) and finally detention with Joey where none of them looked at the other.

Nothing much happened for the next few days, Kaiba barely ate anything and almost didn't drink anything, getting weaker everyday, of course he kept inflicting pain to himself, but no one knew, no one cared about him, the only person who know was probably Marry but still she knew better than trying to do something about it.

It's the next Monday that things started to move again when, after school, the same guys came to get Kaiba again.

"Hey Joey, so how was detention." Yugi, who came back to school with all the other to hand out once Joey finish his detention, it was nothing unusual, they did that everyday since Joey was in detention on daily basic.

"Not bad, Just 35 more weeks and I'll be done." Joey said with sarcasm.

They all started to walk away when Yugi turned around and saw Kaiba being dragged away by two other guys.

"Hey isn't that Kaiba." He asked.

All the other turned around. "What I'll like to know is who the two other are." Tea said.

"You think we should help him, they don't look so friendly." Yugi said.

"I think Kaiba can take care of himself, he's much stronger than those two that's for sure." Tristan said.

"I dunno guys, he didn't seem pretty healthy to me, Yugi's right, I think we should help him." Tea said

"Nah Kaiba surely won't want our help; let's just say we are investigating." Joey said as he started to walk toward the alley they disappeared into.

Kaiba felt to the ground, he tried to get up but another kick in the stomach left him breathless on his side, he could feel them kick him but he was already suffering so much it wasn't really hurting him more. His vision became more and more blurry with each passing second, in no time everything went dark and cold.

"That's enough for now." Their leader said when he saw Kaiba had loosed consciousness.

"Six on one don't seem really fair to me, why don't you came here and try us?" Joey asked them.

The leader and his entire group turned their eyes on Joey. "Come on, we don't have any purpose staying here." Their leader said as they walked away.

"Yeah you are better run, coward." Joey yelled beside them.

"Joey you are an imbecile, you want to get killed or what those guys would cream you in no time." Tea told him.

"Hey guys come over here, Kaiba really isn't going well." Yugi said.

"How is he going?" Tea asked.

"I dunno, but he's still breathing." Yugi answered.

"Too bad." Joey said, which cost Tea to hit him behind the head.

"Come one you two let's get him to Yugi's house." Tea said motioning to Tristan and Joey.

"Hey why does it have to be me and Tristan dragging Moneybag." Joey complained five minutes later.

"Well because I'm a girl and this is a guy job and Yugi's too small." Tea answered.

"Then why isn't Bakura helping us?"

"Maybe because he's not there, moron." Tea answered. "Anyway stop complaining we're there."

&&&

"Do you think he's alright?" Tea asked Yugi's grandfather who was checking Kaiba.

"If I were you I would worry for us when he'll wake up and realise where he is." Joey said.

"You don't need to worry, he's fine, his injuries aren't that serious, he just collapsed because of his fever, he obviously hadn't taken care of himself recently that's all. Just let him rest here for the night, he should go better tomorrow." Yugi's grandpa said exiting the room.

"So you plan on keeping him here for the night?" Joey asked.

"Well if you want, you and Tristan can take him to his house." Yugi said.

Unknown to them Kaiba wake up, he could heard faint voice, like they were miles away from him, he knew who they belonged to but he was too tired to think, he had no idea where he was and he could feel something cold on his forehead. To the cost of lot of energy Kaiba sat up, he was in a bed, one that wasn't his, he turned his head in the direction of the voices and saw Yugi and his friends. _I must be at Yugi's, but how in the world have I ended up here?_

Yugi was the first one to notice Kaiba was awake and walked to the bed with his friend following him. "Hey Kaiba, how are you feeling?" He asked.

"How did I end up here?" Kaiba asked, feeling dizzy.

"Well you see we were kinda passing by and we saw you so me and Tristan tough a lesson to those kids and we brought you here because you were unconscious." Joey said.

"Mutt." Kaiba said. "You didn't fight them, they simply walked away, they only fight for their life, I know them and they don't get into dirty street fight like dogs like you." Kaiba said.

"Hey you could be at least a little thankful, we saved you life." Joey said.

"They wouldn't have killed me, they're not murder." Kaiba said closing his eyes to try and make the dizziness go away.

"How come do you seem to know them that much?" Joey said.

"That's none of your business." Kaiba said getting up. He found that staying on his feet was almost impossible, he felt like all the room was spinning around him but he still tried to walk to the door.

"And where do you think you are going in you state Kaiba." Tea asked.

"Home." Kaiba replied.

"You should be forcing yourself like that; you'll exhaust yourself to death." Yami said grabbing Kaiba's arm.

The pressure on his injury caused Kaiba to let out a small yell of pain that surprised everybody. Yami was stronger than Yugi but his grip was far from being strong enough to pained Kaiba that much. Yami one the other hand wasn't surprised that much, he quickly removed Kaiba's sleeve from his arm, showing everyone all the still opened wounds on his harm.

"Where did that came from?" Joey asked.

Yami one the other side knew very well what had caused those wounds. "What do you think your brother would think if he knew you are doing this to yourself?" Yami asked.

"What does it matter, he's dead, I don't have any reason to still be alive. I would have taken my own life long ago if he wasn't there, I promised I would always be there for him so I keep fighting; now it doesn't even matter what I do because he's dead but still I can't put an end to my misery because he's still breathing." Kaiba said, freeing his arm from Yami's grip and exiting the room.

Of course he didn't go really far, the pain caused by his reopened wounds caused his vision to go blurry again. He collapsed to his knee holding himself against the door frame. Yami walked in front of him and kneeled to be on the same eye level.

"You wont go anywhere tonight Kaiba, you are too week." Yami said.

"Back off." Kaiba shouted.

Joey decided this was the time to get in. "Look Kaiba, Yami's right, you can't go anywhere, you are going to stay here for the night that you like it or not, even if I have to tied you to the bed."

Kaiba sighed; he would certainly no get out of this one so he let Joey drag him to the bed since he wasn't sure he could do it by himself.

"If I'm forced to stay here then I'll like to rest in peace." Kaiba said, already half asleep.

"Of course, we are going to eat in one hour, do you want anything?" Yami asked him, but he never got an answer since Kaiba was already asleep.

&&&End Flashback&&&

After that he abandoned school, stopped going out and became even sicker each day. Right now he was a living ghost, what he had told Yugi was true, without Mokuba he would have killed himself long ago, but he didn't because of the promised he made to his mother before she passed away; he promised to her he would always take care of him. He had lost the will to live a long time ago but he couldn't kill himself because there was Mokuba.

His little brother had made it easier for him to continue, like a little light, he had gave him hope that maybe one day, life would finally be good to him but no, everything he had always wanted was just in front of him yet he couldn't reach it, his heart was gone and he had forgotten what it was to be happy, but still he had his little brother, his reason for living, the only last piece of his heart that still existed.

But now that was gone, he no longer had this piece of his heart, his brother was dead but still he was breathing, so he couldn't put an end to his pathetic existence without breaking his promised to his mother, which was something he couldn't do.

Kaiba looked one last time at his little brother and exited the hospital, he started to walk, it didn't really matter to him where he would end up, he didn't cared anyway but he didn't wanted to go in the mansion, this big empty place, When Mokuba was there it always seemed full of life but now he couldn't stand the silence of his mansion.

He walked to an old park, it had been abandoned a long time ago, it once belonged to a rich couple but after both died no one bought the mansion that was in the middle so it now was a ruin of what it wont was, that was a place where no one ever go, except from some people Kaiba knew, those people know and shared his pain, they had gave him back the will to live before, who knew, maybe they could help him again. Kaiba saw them, a little bit further; no one would ever find them in this deserted park unless he knew where to find them, which was his case.

He saw them, all around a fire, some of them he recognised, some he never saw before and some that were missing. They were talking, happy like there was no tomorrow even with there life, just the way he remembered and the way he loved it.

He walked slowly to them, they started to see him one by one until none of them talked anymore and were looking at him, one of them was the one Kaiba wanted to talk with.

"Long time no see Davy." Kaiba said.


	6. The runaway group

I have nothing to say since I just posted my last chapter 2 minutes ago unless that I think the fun of the story should be starting this or the next chapter.

Ok now I have something to say, sorry for the long time before the update but my comp crashed so we had to had it repaired an my mom don't want us to reinstall the internet before we got an anti-virus that actually work.

I got my first not 100 positive review but I apreciate it, personaly my second fic isnt my favoryte either but when I think about it, when I first started in the other's shoes no one was supose to know about Kaiba and Joey and everything was suppose to get back to normal with both Joey and Kaiba understanding the other one dont have such an easy life lolll it's really far from that. Dont worry there wont be any repetition like like in my other fic, let just say that after a while I got tired of this story and wanted to go on with the sequel.

As for who's Davy well that's what you are about to find out, sorry I wasnt supposed to keep you people waiting this long but my comp totally crashed so we had to made it repair, but that had a good point, because I couldnt use internet all I did was writing so now I'm currently half done through chapter 10.

Chapter 6: The runaway group.

The said Davy stood up, he walked slowly toward Kaiba not too sure what to expect, he stopped about a foot away from him, he too was tall, being only an inch below Kaiba so his weight wasn't impressive to him, his green eyes staring right into Kaiba's deep icy blue ones and his black hairs looking almost exactly the same as Kaiba's brown ones.

"Why are you here? Didn't had enough punishment yet?" Davy asked.

Just as Kaiba thought, he hadn't change a bit, he was just as arrogant as he himself was. "I came here to talk with you." Kaiba simply said.

"I don't want to have anything to do with a Kaiba; they're all rotten to the core." Davy said, turning away.

"My name has never been a source of conflict between us before." Kaiba shouted.

"That was before I see what kind of monster you are." Davy said.

"And what about you, your family is like 10 time worst than Gozaburo was, you're the son of a guy who was scaring even my step-father and you tell me that you won't talk to me because of my name, I'm not even a real Kaiba." Kaiba yelled in anger.

"That's different, I don't act like them." Davy said. "If I were you I'll leave, guys like you are not welcome here and I wouldn't want to give the kid a bad example by teaching you another lesson"

"No I won't and it's not different, you are accusing me because of some stupid newspapers, What tells you this is true, but you are right, I won't deny it, I abused Mokuba's trust. I love him and you know I would die before hurting him on purpose, I didn't realised how much I was hurting him, he never told me but I don't beat him and I'll never do it and more than anything I never sexually abused him." Kaiba yelled.

"I didn't come here to be reminded about how terrible I was toward my little brother, I came here because this is the only place where someone actually helped me when I needed it and I thought you would, but I suppose I was wrong, it seem you really can trust anyone after all." Kaiba said turning away.

Davy didn't said anything, he was just like Kaiba, full of pride, but then again it did take Kaiba a lot of guts to ask for his help, and he was right, what told him what was in the newspapers was true, after all no one asked for Kaiba's version. "Hey." Davy Said. "Come one inside, we could talk a bit." He said motioning to the mansion.

Kaiba looked back at him, he looked sincere, so he took his chance. He walked back to him and followed him inside the rest of the old mansion. He looked around him, everything was still the same, it remembered him how much he loved this place. They entered a room, well most of the piece had been turned into a room, and the bed weren't that much, there were only made of blanket. Davy sat down on a 'bed' and motioned to Kaiba to do the same.

"You have guts coming here you know, people who know you here are very mad about what they learned in the newspaper, they fell like you had betrayed them, and me the first." Davy said.

"I know, but I was hoping that coming back here could help me, anyway I have nothing to lose." Kaiba said.

"And what do you mean by that, why would you need help." Davy asked.

"When I first came here, I had lost the will to live, but being here with people who knew how I was feeling and what I have been trough and didn't judge me because of it really helped me. It may hadn't last long but the time I stayed here I was enjoying my life, living here give me the will to continue. I was hoping I could get it back once again." Kaiba said.

Davy looked at him suspiciously. "Well since you say that what is in the newspaper isn't true I'll like an explanation of what happened." He said crossing his arm.

"Who is this guy Davy is with?" a child asked.

"I know who he is, he's Seto Kaiba, he was the world champion at duel monster." Another added.

"I read he was beating his little brother."

"That's not true." A young girl the same age as Kaiba said.

"You say that only because you loved him the first time you saw him." A guy said.

"Oh shut up Jim, I don't love him, but you know him as well as I do and you know he wouldn't hurt his little brother." The girl replied.

"It doesn't matter if I know him or not, you love him and as for him, I'll believe he never hurt his little brother when I heard him from his mouth."

"I see that I'm very popular around here, your still the same as ever I see Jim, but no one believe me so why would you?" Kaiba said behind him.

"Because here people are honest and if I ever find out you were lying I'll make you regret it." Jim turned around and looked at Kaiba with an emotionless face. "I'll make this quick so we can be settle, are you beating your brother?" He asked.

"No" Kaiba answered.

"Then it's settle, we forget all about this nonsense, come a little over here Seto I'm sure you have a lot of thing to tell us, it's has been what, 4 years since we last saw you." He said.

Kaiba sat with them, Davy presented him to the new face and all his old friend started to question him about what had happened during those 4 years, at start Kaiba was a little bit reluctant about talking but soon he was fully opening to them, after all, in here they were all the same, they all suffered the same thing as him, that's why they were here after all, to help each other.

After he had told them everything, well almost, there was still some things he wasn't ready to share they told him what had happened while he was gone, that caused him to remember how he met them.

Flashback:

"Mokuba, wake up little brother." 12 years old Seto said shaking his little brother.

"Seto? What are you doing, it's only 1 in the morning, if you get caught here you'll be in trouble." Mokuba said with worry apparent in his voice.

"It doesn't matter, we are going away." Seto said getting some cloth out for his little brother.

"What do you mean we are going away?" Mokuba said as he started to dress. "Seto?"

Seto didn't answer him, how could he explain to his 7 years old brother that he couldn't take it any longer, that he wished he could take his life away, he had never noticed the wound on his wrist, in fact he had no idea what Gozaburo was doing to him, Seto had done everything for his brother to have a good life but he couldn't take it any longer, he didn't wanted to leave his little brother alone with Gozaburo, but what if someday he do it, like he almost did it just a few moment ago, he couldn't take that risk so he was running away with his little brother.

Once Mokuba was ready they exited his room, they walked slowly to make sure they wouldn't wake up anyone. Seto had no idea if he would even succeed in getting outside; his step-father was such a paranoid freak. Seto was still thinking about the way to get out when he saw an open window, that was luck, Gozaburo hated open window.

Seto helped Mokuba out of the window and followed him after, now the worst part was done, they were out, after almost getting caught a few time they finally were in the road.

"Where are we going Seto?" Mokuba asked.

"I dunno, someplace where Gozaburo wouldn't find us." Seto said.

"Seto why did we run away?" Mokuba asked.

"When you'll be old enough to understand I'll tell you Mokuba." Seto answered.

When the morning came, they news that both of them had run away had made it to the entire city so they were stuck hiding. They ended up in a big park, Seto had no idea where he was, he had never heard of this place but he guess that was good since there wasn't anyone. But when he heard laughing he realised he was wrong, his first reaction was to run away but his curiosity got the best of him, he wanted to know who would be at such a place.

Seto walked slowly in the direction the voice came from, Mokuba was still holding his cloth trying to be as near as possible to his brother. Finally they came into view; a small group around 30 person around a fire were laughing and speaking.

"What are two child your age doing out here alone at such an hour?" asked a voice behind Seto.

Seto quickly turned around and saw a young girl about three inches away from him, this surprised him so much he let out a small yell and felt backyard.

"Hey no need to worry kid, I wont hurt you, I was just asking." The girl said.

"You should stop asking things, you always scare people to death by walking behind them, I bet this kid just lost 10 years of his life because of you." Said another guys walking to them.

He kneeled down in front of Seto who was still on the ground. "Hey kid, I'm Ben, What about you?" The so called Ben was around the age of 17 he had red hair with yellow-brown eyes, but he didn't really looked like he would hurt them.

"I'm Seto."

"So you two are the kids Kaiba who ran away during the night." Said the girl. "What brings you here?"

"I-I was just looking for a place to hide." Seto answered.

"Well you came to the right place, here everyone ran away from their home." The girl said.

"Why?"

"Oh different reason, some are orphan who run away from their foster home because they weren't taking care of them or some other who ran away from their house because their parents beat them." The girl said.

"Tell me kid, why did you run away?" Ben asked.

"Because...my step-father keeps beating me." Seto said looking down.

"Ok come with me, you both look awfully tied, we'll talk a little after you rest." He said taking them into the ruin of a mansion.

"Seto?" Mokuba asked. "Is it true? Is Gozaburo really beating you? Is that why we run away?"

"Yes, yes and yes Mokuba." Seto said trying to sleep but he was too afraid that Gozaburo will find him.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to worry about me, you were happy there." Seto said.

"But I don't want to be happy if that mean you have to suffer." Mokuba almost yelled to his brother.

Seto looked at his little brother with surprise all over his face, his brother never yelled like that before, especially not to him, but what surprised him the most was what he said. Seto held his little brother closer to him until both of them fall asleep.

Seto was the first one to wake up, after Ben asked him some question he agrees to let him and his brother stay. He found out this was some kind of clan where they take in kids who run away, all of them had been mistreat so they ended up here.

"Of course here there are some rules, since we all run away; if we are catch we'll get send back to our parent, which I doubt you want to happen so none of you is allowed to leave the park without someone over 15 years old. Here everyone are equal, we all get the same thing. And here everyone lived the same thing, we understand each other and we never judge anyone by what happened to them, or any other things." Ben said.

Seto nodded, this place looked good to him, and after a few days it was as if he had lived here all his life. Here the older people were taking care of the younger, it felt good to him to know there was someone watching over him and who would help him anytime. Of course the older ones were teaching things to the younger, like a school, at start Seto was reluctant because last time they found out he was a genius no one wanted to play with him anymore but Ben was right, here no one judged him, in fact they found it was cool and that he was lucky.

It was the first time since his father died that Seto had been this happy, for the first time of his life he had friends, one of them in particular was so far his best friend ever, his name was David but he hated it since it was the same as his father so people named him Davy, the two of them were inseparable, even Mokuba had made some friends but still he preferred Seto's company which was more than fine by him.

Time passed quickly, soon three month passed but that's when it all ended. Some young kid, not understanding how dangerous going into the city was decided not to obey the rules and played in the road, unfortunately Mokuba was with them, too young to understand also.

Seto and Davy were the first one to see them, they weren't that far from the park but still far enough for people to recognise them. Unfortunately that's what happened, two police officers recognised them. Under normal circumstances Seto wouldn't have left the safety of the park, he wouldn't take that risk but Mokuba was with them so he didn't hesitate one second before running to his brother with Davy following him .Seto and Davy had been faster at reaching the kids the problem was they couldn't go back to the park since the two polices would follow them.

Both of them took a different way, after a while Davy and three of the kids finally lost the officer and went back to the park, unfortunately Seto wasn't that lucky, because he was the son of Gozaburo the officer called for help so Seto, Mokuba and two of the kids were caught.

Of course the police officers didn't paid any attention when he told them Gozaburo was beating him and brought him back to the mansion a few hours later. Once they arrived Mokuba was locked inside his room and Seto brought to Gozaburo's office, this night was the worst of all his life, the body guard pushed Seto into the office and closed the door behind him, leaving Seto alone with his step-father.

Gozaburo looked up from his work to his son. "Well, what do we have here?" He stood up and walked in Seto's direction.

Seto had never been so afraid in his life; he kept his eyes down knowing he would pay greatly for what he had done. Right now Gozaburo didn't seemed mad at all but it was always like that, trying to make him drop his guard and hit him when he less expect it.

"You brat." He shouted hitting Seto with so much force that he felt to his side.

Seto stayed there not moving, he knew he had no way of getting away, after a while he was so beat up he barely could move, even breathing was paining him.

"Here that'll be enough. For now." Gozaburo said as he pushed Seto into his room, too tired to even stay on his foot Seto felt to the ground and made no attempt to get up. "Now it's time for your brother to learn some discipline."

"What?" Seto asked, fearing he already know the answer.

"I'm going to teach that brat what it cost to disobey me." Gozaburo said.

"Leave him alone, I'll do anything just don't hurt him." Seto pleaded.

Gozaburo kicked him in the stomach. "It's too late for that, you already obey me but since you don't seem to care what I do to you maybe you'll care more for what I do to your precious little brother." He said locking Seto into his room.

What happened next seem to last for hours, Seto could hear his little brother yell in pain and pleading his step father to stop. That day Seto promised to himself that one day he would make him pay greatly for hurting his little brother.

&&&End flashback&&&

With time Kaiba got better, after two week everybody had forget about the newspaper, he would stay with them all the time, even for the night, he had no reason to go back to the city anyway and he couldn't support the idea of being alone. Slowly he started to eat again, and sleep, his health was better, he was like in a phase of emptiness, he wasn't sad or anything, he even stopped to hurt himself but yet nothing give him even the slightest happiness but still here his mind was in peace.

"Hey look at ghost!" a guy said jokingly pointing at Kaiba.

People around laughed a bit, they weren't surprised that Seto didn't laugh, so far he hadn't did it once, anyone could see he had gotten better but that he was still far from ok. Kaiba got closer to see what this ghost thing was. Apparently someone realised he didn't showed up in the city for the last month because he was reported missing, the three most popular explanation for his disappearance were murder, suicide or kidnapping.

Kaiba finished to read the article. "Maybe I should go back a little while before they do a search party. What do you think?" He asked Davy, who had just joined them, with a voice that didn't showed that slightest joy.

Davy was now used to his friend behaviour, he just wished he could do more for his friend to help him get better. "I dunno, do you really think they'll do one?"

"Not a chance, but if I don't go back they'll declare me dead and they'll let those stupid doctor kill Mokuba." Kaiba said starting to walk toward the city.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, what if the social worker decide to send you back to a foster home." Davy said.

"I'll be back by tomorrow." Kaiba simply said with the same emotionless voice he had since he stayed there.

Ok here this one stop, as for the three other chapter on my comp, well if you are nice and review than I'll put them sooner.


	7. He didnt leave you with nothing

Ok here the next chapter, I have everything settle until the real story start which shouldn't be too long but things start getting interesting here. You were all so nice that I decided to put another one right now, as for the other chapter you'll have to wait a few days because I realized I made a big mistake that was destroying all my story I'm repairing it right now but because of school it may take about two days

Caorann fridh Bronach : actually yes I thought about it, thank for remainding me cause I kinda forgot, it would probably came out eventually but I thought a lot more about Tealearning she really kissed Kaiba lolll.

Chapter seven: He didn't leave you with nothing.

Kaiba entered his mansion, which was probably the worst thing he needed right now, but he had to do it. It hadn't change since the last time he entered it, it was still the same, literally, after all the maids were still paid to clean even if he wasn't there but the problem was the silence, this big empty place remembering him that he would always be alone.

He didn't paid attention to anything, he went straight to his room, he had to go to Kaiba Corp. at least for enough time for people to realize he's still alive and sees how the company is doing. Of course he wasn't looking forward to it so he took a really long shower before changing into new cloth and leaving for his company.

When he entered it everyone was looking at him like he was a ghost, people really believe anything that come out of a newspaper. Of course he didn't pay any attention to it, he would leave at the first hour tomorrow, and entered the elevator that lead directly to his office floor. His secretary was as surprised as every other staff downstairs to see him.

"Close your mouth you look like a fish." Kaiba said.

The secretary quickly closed it, blushing like crazy of embarrassment, she was too embarrassed to notice the strange tone of his voice, really unlike the young CEO, but the tall brunet had lots of more important but a lot less fun thing than embarrassing his secretary things to do so he entered his office and start searching why his company was still standing after he stopped working for three full month.

After a few hours he still hadn't find anything, this was almost unbelievable, apparently someone made himself pass for him and did all his work, he didn't know who had done it but this person had done a great job since no one realized he was gone before two days ago and he couldn't even found out who had made his job.

Whoever this person is, one thing was sure; he was extremely skilled, still less than him that he had to admit that even if the amount of work this person did was about 75 of what he would have done in such a time, it was pretty impressive. Kaiba was still searching when he was interrupted by a knock on the door, he called for whoever this person was to enter without even leaving the screen of his computer.

"I thought you may like me to inform you that a man came here two weeks ago he asked to see you and insisted that you contact him once you came back" The secretary said putting a piece of paper with an address on it down on her boss's desk.

Kaiba barely even paid attention to her or the note she left. It was only once he was back to his mansion that he remembered it, he picket out the note that he had put in his brief case and looked at the address; he had never been to this place before, why would someone there would want to talk to him. Since now people saw he was still alive he was supposed to go back to the park, after all he had promised Davy he would be back tomorrow and he didn't wanted to stay any longer in this mansion so he decided he'll go see what this man wanted on his way back.

The next morning Kaiba was walking in the city heading toward the mysterious address getting surprised looks from everyone, the worst thing that could happen now was Yugi and his friends seeing him. Fortunately, well for Kaiba at least, he made it to the so call address without seeing this bunch of geeks.

Kaiba looked up, this was a lawyer office, it wasn't really one of great name, more like for the ordinary people. Now why would such a low class lawyer want to speak to him, he already had a far better one, far better than Johnson of course and his was gaining a lot more money than a normal lawyer would actually get in all his life.

Finally curiosity gained over it, this damn curiosity will kill him one day if he doesn't learn to control it, and he entered the office. Inside was nothing much, just what you'll expect from a place like this, still they were probably the best lawyer normal people could get. Kaiba saw a secretary and walked straight to it, having no idea why he was there he wanted to made it quick.

"I may I help you?" The young woman said without looking at him.

"Some one asked to see me and he left this address, a certain Goodwin" (picked directly out of the phonebook, I find it ironic for I lawyer) Kaiba said.

"I yes, he told me about you, follow this always, third door to the left; he should be free right now." She said.

Kaiba left without thanking her, anyway she didn't look like she cared, he went directly to the third door, it had the name Goodwin on it. The young CEO knocked on the door and waited for an answer, which was something he didn't had to do really often in his life. When the answer came he opened the door and stepped in.

"May I help you sir, I don't thing we had an appointment." The man said.

Kaiba looked carefully at him, Goodwin was a middle aged man, sure age had take the best out of him but he still looked healthy, and sane. "You are the one who asked to see me, so if you don't go straight to the point I'll leave." Kaiba said wishing to leave this city for the rest of his life.

"Ah so you must be Seto...Kaiba am I right?" The old man asked.

"That would be right, now what do you want?" Kaiba asked, he was doing his best to look like he usually do, he didn't wanted anyone to know how he was feeling, and certainly not this old guy, but no matter how he tried he wasn't able to change his voice, which showed just how empty he felt.

The old man did saw Kaiba's unusual behaviour but didnt bother about it. "You should sit down this may take a little while."

Kaiba decided arguing was not going to help him, so he just sat down on a chair and closed his eyes, waiting for the old guy to tell him exactly why he was here.

"Kaiba... hmm I wonder how your father would react if he knew his son now bear the name of Kaiba." The old man said.

That was enough to made Kaiba lose the few defence he had. "You knew my father?" He asked in disbelieve, his voice almost breaking, the memory of his father was always a pain to him, a pain the no one knew he had.

"Of course I knew him, I was his lawyer when he was alive, that's why I asked to see you." The lawyer said.

"And may I know why?" Kaiba asked trying to regain his posture.

"I would have contact you sooner but I had some problem to find you, you do know that your father had a testament?" He asked.

"Of course I knew but my relative took everything he left me and dropped me and my brother into an orphanage." Kaiba said, angerrising with the memory.

"That's true, but they didn't take everything." The man said.

"What do you mean?" Kaiba asked.

"Your father knew his brothers would probably do something like that if something happen to him, they always were greedy, but he left you something they couldn't take, I made sure of that." Goodwin said searching for something in his desk.

"And what would that be?" Kaiba asked.

"Well considering your current status I don't thing you'll need it, but it's yours so you may do whatever you want to do with it." He said giving Kaiba two keys.

"And what does that do" Kaiba asked.

"Your father wanted to make sure not to let you with anything, his testament clearly state that the house were you lived shall go to you and only to you unless you decide to give it to someone else but that you can only inherit it once you'll be adult so no one can take it from you, but since you are considered a legal adult by the laws you can take it right now" Goodwin said.

"And what about the second key?" Kaiba asked realizing they weren't the same.

"That he never told me, he just said togive it to you."

Kaiba was now walking in the city, he wasn't looking were he was going, all his thought were concentrate on the key, his father left him the house where they lived, Goodwin was right, he didn't needed it, after all he had a mansion, maybe he should just sell it to someone that actually need it.

Kaiba didn't wanted to think about his father, how could he, he was now a Kaiba, he represented everything his father always hated, he left Domino and all his friends because he didn't wanted to work for Kaiba Corp. if he knew his son was now the president he would never speak to him again. Anyway even if he wasn't the president he couldn't face it.

"Hey Seto, still free I see" Davy said when he entered the park.

Kaiba looked up at him but didn't say anything, he sat down against a tree still looking at the keys.

"What are those for?" Davy asked looking at the keys.

"One I don't know, the second one his the key to my house." Kaiba answered, his voice was full of sadness and shame, which was worrying Davy, he looked 10 time worst than when he left, maybe going back to the city for one day wasn't such a good idea.

"I thought mansion key didn't look like normal ones" Davy said.

"There not the keys to my mansion, these are the key to the house where I lived before my father died, I just learn he left it to me." Kaiba said.

"That's great, you were lucky you know, to have parent that care so much about you." Davy said.

Kaiba got on his feet, surprising Davy. "That doesn't matter, they're gone, I don't want to hear from them anymore." Kaiba snapped walking away.

"What is wrong with you, everyone here would give anything to have your parent for the time you had them and you are just throwing them away." Davy said following him.

Kaiba stopped moving, he was looking down so Davy couldn't see his eyes. "You don't understand, they're not the problem, I am,how could I still pretend to be their son after what I did?"

"Seto what are you talki-" Davy stopped seeing Kaiba's face, his eyes were full of tears, something really must be wrong. "Come one I thing you need to rest a little." Davy said dragging Kaiba inside the ruin of the old mansion.

Kaiba fell asleep in two second but his sleep was far from peaceful, he kept turning around in his sleep because of nightmare. Seeing this Davy realised something must have been wrong with his parent, something Kaiba would have to settle if he even want to be happy.

Kaiba get up the next morning even more tired then when he get to sleep, all night long he dreamt of his parent, about the time when he was young. He didn't knew what to do anymore, this key wake in him emotion that he thought he had buried long ago.

"Feeling any better?" Davy asked as he stepped into the room. Kaiba didn't answered. "I think you should work on it."

"On what?" Kaiba asked.

"On whatever is on your mind, I think you should do something about it, you should go to that house and face whatever happened." Davy said.

"I can't, you don't understand." Kaiba said.

"What I understand is that you are running away, something happened that is making you feel miserable and you are too coward to face it, Think about your brother, he kept everything bad he felt for himself and look where he is now." Davy said.

Kaiba looked down, he thought about his little brother. "What do you propose?" He asked.

"You are the only one who know what to do Seto, you have to face it if you ever want to get over it, if you push it back to a corner of you mind it would still affect you and one day it would grow even stronger until it destroy you." Davy said.

"I think you are right" Kaiba said getting up.

"Good luck." Davy said as Kaiba exited the room.

Kaiba was walking into the city, he had to decide what he should do, like Davy said he had to face his problem, but his problem was himself. He couldn't stand thinking about his father nor his mother, he had failed both of them.

"Kaiba?" Asked a familiar voice behind him.

Kaiba cursed under his breath he didn't wanted to talk to Yugi right now. He turned around and looked at the puny tri haired boy. Yugi seemed to see Kaiba wasn't going so well since his expression changed. Kaiba started to walk again with Yugi following him.

"Where were you Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"Why would you care?" Kaiba asked.

"Because you may not want to hear from it but I still consider you a friend." Yugi said.

Kaiba didn't answered, he didn't felt like insulting Yugi right, if it would have been the mutt things would be different but Yugi wasn't good entertainment and he still had to decide what to do, that's when something came to his mind.

"Yugi, can I ask you something?" Kaiba asked as he stopped walking.

"Sure go ahead."

"Your father's dead isn't he?" Kaiba asked.

"Yeah, why?" Yugi asked.

"Did you ever felt you father wouldn't be proud of you if he was still alive?" Kaiba asked.

Yugi seemed to think for a second. "Well yes, when I was a kid I was always afraid he wouldn't be proud of me, but now I know that if someone loves you he'll always be proud of you no matter what as long as you always do your best. Why would you think your father wouldn't be proud of you?" He asked.

"Because I represent everything my father always hated, I don't look a second like his son anymore." Kaiba said.

Yugi wasn't sure to understand what Kaiba mean by that last statement. "Well I think you should face whatever made you fell that way, trust me it works." Yugi said.

"Thanks for your advise, I have to go now." Kaiba said walking away.

"Where?" Yugi asked.

"Face my past." Kaiba answered.

"Good luck." Yugi whispered loud enough only for him to hear.

&&&

"What do you mean Kaiba meant by facing his past?" Yugi asked Yami.

"He's going to face whatever happened in his past that made him what he is now." Yami said.

"But what does this have to do with his father? I thought Gozaburo was the one who made Kaiba what he is now." Yugi said.

"True, but perhaps the real reason for him to feel miserable came from his real father, after all we know nothing of this part of his life, he never speak about it to anyone, not even Mokuba." Yami said.

"And what do you think will happen if he succeed in facing his demons?" Yugi asked.

"Only time will tell."

"What I'll like to know is why he said he represented everything his father always hated." Yugi said.

"I dunno, the answer to that will probably came from Kaiba since no one even know his father."

&&&

Kaiba was in his limo, he had never been that anxious, he knew the best thing to do was facing his past but it was easier to say then to do. His first stop was going to be his childhood house in Kyoto, he hadn't been there for the past 8 years, he couldn't even remember what it looked like.

The ride was lasting two hours, he had made a stop to his mansion to get a few things he may need since he had no idea how much time he would stay, but now he was bored to death, usually his brother would be with him, keeping him company.

Finally he arrived, he took his things and sends the driver back home, he wanted to be alone. He turned around, looking at his house made old memories come back to him. It was still the same; their was still the roses his father planted there, he did it for his mother, because she liked roses, even if she was already dead when he did it. Kaiba also noticed that someone had taken care of the grass, probably some neighbour, not something people would do in domino. In fact even if it was in Kyoto the house was still a far enough distance from the real city, here nothing happen and everybody know each other.

Kaiba started to walk toward the door, if the outside was ok he was sure no one took care of the inside of the house, but it didn't matter to him.

_Here I go. _Kaiba said reaching the door.


	8. Memories

Ok ok here the next chapter already, lolll I'm all lost in my story because I just finished the chapter 11 and I keep forgeting how much I uploaded on my story, anyway just the time do do one last verification and here it is.

Chapter 8: Memories.

Kaiba opened the house, he was right, no one must have entered in here since he left, everything was so full of dust you couldn't even see what color it was supposed to be. Kaiba entered the living room, the vision making him remember the time when he lived here, one thing was sure, he would have to clean all this, and he wasn't going to pay his maid to do it, this was his house and he didn't wanted anyone else than him here.

Being who he was he had already took care of the water and electricity before even coming here. The first thing he did was opening every window of the house, it really needed some fresh air but when he arrived to a specific room he stopped; this was his room nothing had changed in it, his bed was still messed up since he didn't do it the day his father died.

Kaiba went trough it and opened the window, letting some light enter the room, a small smile made its way to his face, his room was a total mess, there was piece of all kind of game all over the floor and some drawing. His father kept complaining that he couldn't find anything in this mess and he would answer that since everything was on the floor he only had one place to check to find something.

Then something caught his attention on his nightstand, the only thing in all his room that never ended up on the floor. Kaiba slowly picked it up, it was a frame, it was so cover up with disk you couldn't even sees the picture anymore, he used his sleeve to clean it. This was so far his favorite picture, never any picture could have more value to him than this one, this was the only existing picture with all his family on it.

It was taken only a few minute after his brother was gone, and a few before his mother died, but he couldn't remember who had taken the picture. His mother was sitting in her hospital bed, holding Mokuba who was all wrapped up in small blanket; you could see his head with his almost black hair and two big dark purple eyes. His father was sitting next to his mother one arm around her, he was sitting on his father's laps holding his mother while his father hold him.

Kaiba was put out of his thought by a strange noise, it sounded like growling. He turned around just in time to see a big black dog jumping on him, he was expecting to feel pain anytime soon but found out the dog seemed to like him since he didn't wanted to stop licking him, that's when something came back to him.

"I'm happy to see you too Frosty" Kaiba said stroking the dog.Seeming to remember his name he suddenly stopped licking Kaiba and enjoyed his new found attention. "What in the world are you still doing here, don't tell me no one took care of you." Kaiba said.

As if he had understand what Kaiba mean, Frosty looked down and started to moan like a big baby. Kaiba just rolled his eyes, Frosty was always like that, after the surprise of seeing his dog was still living here, he was doubly surprised to realize he was even still alive, he had this dog ever since he could walk, that would give him over 15 years.

"Hey wait a minute; doesn't my mom named you Frosty because you were white?" Kaiba looked down at himself, the front of the trench coat he was wearing was now almost as black as Frosty. "Ok, if you want to stay with me you are going to take a bath."

Kaiba decided he would start whit that, he put the frame back where it belong taking note not to forget it when he leave and headed to the bathroom with Frosty following him. Frosty didn't mind at all having a bath, in fact he quite enjoyed it, but Kaiba really wondered how a dog could get this much dirty, even after 8 years, after all wild animal don't have master to wash them and they don't turn black.

"Here, that's better." Kaiba said looking at his now back to white dog.

Once the case of Frosty was settle Kaiba started to clean the house, with of course his not looking so old dog following him. From the looks of it no one cared about what was in the house after they left, everything was still the mess a normal house was during a normal day, except for Frosty who found a garbage bag, the milk was even still on the table, which was probably still there because he forget it after eating breakfast, but he didn't bothered to learn what 8 years old milk looked like before throwing it in the garbage.

Kaiba spent all the afternoon removing the dust and cleaning the floor, with a little help of frosty who now looked almost as black as when Kaiba found him.

"Frosty you are just despairing, if you continue like that I'm going to put you on a rope and hit you with a tennis racket like an old carpet" Kaiba warned him.

After two days and three more baths for Frosty the house was now clean, so Kaiba started to look at all the things he left behind; books, album, picture, games and souvenir. Once he was over with his room he decided to go into his father's one, unlike him his father was a well ordered man. Kaiba looked into his library, his father liked to read, something he got from him, he'll have to remember to look there for some lecture, then Kaiba saw something strange.

At the top of the library was a small wooden box with a locket, one that looked strangely like the second key. Kaiba took out the key, it was made out of the same metal and seemed to have the same form, he inserted the key into the locket and the box suddenly unlocked. Kaiba sat on his father's bed and opened the box, inside there was two letters, one had his name on it and the other had Mokuba's one.

Kaiba left the letter addressed to Mokuba into the box, it only concerned Mokuba, he recognized his father's scripture on his letter but the one addressed to his brother had one he had never seen before. He took his letter and opened it, sure enough it was an old one, and started reading it.

_My dear son._

_If you ever read this letter it means I left you sooner than I expected. I know I promised I'll never leave you and your brother but the death of best friend made me realise I may not always be there for you, I'm sure that by now you are old enough to understand how much sorry I am._

_Ever since your mother died I know I wasn't as caring as I was before toward you, I'm sure my so called brother didn't took care of you, I never expect them to, I can only hope that you and your brother ended up with caring parents, just to be sure I left you the house, maybe you wont need it but still at least I know that you wont end up in the road._

_Even if I was that much of a father I still saw everyday how much you loved and cared for your brother, I know your mother would be proud of you, just like I am. I'm not worried for your brother, I know he'll still have you, I'm more concern about you, ever since your mother is gone I only live for the both of you, if you weren't there I don't know if I would still be here. That's what I am afraid of, I don't want you to end like me, only living for another. I know taking care of your brother must be hard but you don't have to give away everything for him, he wouldn't want it that way._

_I also want you to know that I don't expect perfection out of you as long as you learn from your mistake, I don't care if you win or lose, as long as you'll always do your best, face your fear and follow your dreams I'll be proud of you, no matter what they are, to me you are my son before anything else and nothing is ever going to change the way I see you._

_I love you and your brother more than anything and wish you can both be happy even if it's without me._

_Your father._

Kaiba looked at the letter, was it true? Would his father be proud of him no matter what? He looked at the other letter; he took it and put it in his pocket, just in case. His father told him exactly the same thing as Yugi, now he had to face him, he had to face his father, Kaiba exited the room, he knew where he was going.

Kaiba was slowly walking; he didn't felt at ease here, after all this was a cemetery, not really the place where you feel at home. That's where he finally found it; his father's tomb. His greedy uncles didn't want to use money to at least bury his father with his wife, wanting to keep the maximum for themselves. Kaiba sat in front of the tomb, he was looking at the stone, he was feeling like his father was right here beside him.

"It has been I while, I know I never been here since you are dead, I could say no one let me but even if I had a chance I'm not sure I would have come. I read your letter, that's why I'm here, but...when you wrote that letter that was before the day you died, before that time, before I told you what caused you to die, how could you still be proud of me after what I did?" Kaiba asked.

"I didn't came here because I was ashamed of what I told you, but also because of what I am now. I know how much you despised Gozaburo Kaiba, I know you would have rather die than work for him. That's one of the reason why I made him adopt me and Mokuba, because I knew you hated him, I was so mad at you for leaving me all alone, I guess I wanted to hurt you."

"Just look at me, not only do I now bear the name of Kaiba but I'm the president of Kaiba Corp. the worst part his, I'm acting just like this bastard."

"I also failed, I didn't took care of Mokuba like I promised I would, I even hurt him, I'm sorry about it, I tried to made it up to him but I still ended up neglecting him and now it's too late. I'd give anything to go back and repair my mistakes."

"I'm sorry that's all I can say, I'm far from being the son you wanted me to be, I miss you so much, you have no idea how much sorry I am, I cant help but think that if I hadn't said that thing you would still be here with me and Mokuba and you could be proud of me" Kaiba ended, getting up.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make you proud." He said walking away.

He slowly walked back home, he was feeling better after what he had said, he had this on his heart for so long, but still there was no way his father would be proud, not after everything he did. Kaiba entered the house, it was late and he felt tired so he get directly to his bed, wondering what he could do. He could stay here, no one cared if he stay here, he could take some money and stay here all alone until he die, no one would even notice it...

Once again this night wasn't peaceful, he kept having nightmare about his parent. Suddenly everything when dark, he was all alone, and everything was cold, that's when he appeared, someone that looked quite like him, but still was different, especially the eyes, but no matter what Kaiba would never forget him.

"Dad?" He asked, not sure if what he was seeing was true.

The man walked up to him and opened his arm. "Did I really changed this much?" The man asked.

Kaiba didn't needed to be told twice before letting his father hold him like he was just a little kid, he didn't cared he hadn't felt so safe since his father died and he wouldn't gladly stay here for the rest of his life.

"I'm not dead am I?" Kaiba asked.

His father let out a small laugh. "No, you are still alive; I just came here to talk with you. I heard what you said earlier, of course I'm proud of you my son."

"Why would you be after everything that I did?" Kaiba asked.

"You didn't do anything wrong, you realised your mistake, that's what you told me, I have no reason to be mad at you. I don't care if your name is Kaiba, a name doesn't make a man, and after all Kaiba Corp is a gaming company isn't it."

"Maybe, but still after what I told you how could you still care about me, I send you to your death!" Kaiba said tears coming to his eyes.

Kaiba could felt his father's hold tightened. "Why I left that day had nothing to do with what you said, I won't deny that it really hurt me to hear that, but I would have left anyway, because of what I did. The thing that hurt me the most just before I died was that this would be the last thing I ever did to you, I didn't even had a chance to apologise, and I feared you would think I didn't loved you."

Kaiba was holding his father like his life depended on it, he didn't wanted him to leave and be left all alone once more. "But still I was-"

"An horrible brother?" His father asked. Kaiba only nodded.

His father sighed, "Well I must say that lately I was quite disapointed, you werent as good to Mokuba as you should have, but being mad at you wont change the past, I know what I'm talking about, but now you know about wour mistake, even if it's too late to change anything, now you must learn to live with your mistake and learn from it. Before I go away I want you to know that your mother and I are very proud of you, you gave your life for him, it's not something anyone would do. But now you have to look forward, learning from your past is important but you have to keep going now, be happy and follow your dreams, just like Mokuba wanted you to."

"I-I could try." Kaiba said.

"I know you will." His father said. "Good luck." He added disappearing.

"Wait!" Kaiba said. "You look like you know everything that happened to us, does that mean you also know about..." Kaiba asked hesitantly.

"Yes I know what happened" His father said knowing what his son wanted to ask."But I'm not mad, I know it wasn't your fault, you didn't want it that way, it doesn't change anything about how much I love you. And if it can help you I never saw him or heard he had made it to heaven." His fatheradded with a smile before disappearing for good.

Kaiba wake up, it took him a few minute to remember where he was, he sat in his bed, it was only a dream, it all looked so real. A cold breeze made it's way to him, Kaiba looked toward the window, morning was already there. He got out of bed and went to the window, he could clearly remember closing and locking it before going to sleep, the store was even open, he looked outside at the city, maybe this wasn't a dream after all.

"I'll do it, I promise" Kaiba said to no one in particular.

Hehe I know there is a lot of question coming to your mind, this is a really mysterious chapter but everything will became clear eventually... when I decide to update lolll


	9. Back to domino

Oh my gosh I'm so beat up right now, I had this stupid super big otitis all day and it hurt a lot, it's so big half of my head and all my neck hurt, I'm up since three in the morning because of it and I hear sound as if people were speakingthrough a piper. Anyway this chapter was ready a long time ago and since the site is now ok here you go.

Chapter nine: Back to Domino.

After a week at his old house Kaiba made it back to Domino city, with of course a few souvenir like the picture with his family, the letter for Mokuba, even if no one would ever read it and of course Frosty who acted more like a puppy than a dog who should be dead around five years ago.

When he arrived he noticed a black car parked in his always and cursed under his breath; those damn social worker. He exited his limo with Frosty following him and left the maids take care of his things, he couldn't get away from them this time. He entered the house and went directly to the living room knowing they would make themselves at home with or without his approval.

"May I help you?" Kaiba asked.

"Ah Seto glad to see you are back." One of them said.

"You'll excuse me for not returning the favour." Kaiba said.

"I suppose you know why we are here." The second one said.

"You forgot where the door is?" Kaiba asked with sarcasm.

"Hm I hope you know that insult won't get you out of this one, you perfectly know the terms of you being consider a legal adult state that you must go the school until you are at least 18, we were informed by your principal that he gave you a warning about not respecting this term but that you still refused to go which mean you are going to be send back to foster care." The first one said.

"Isn't there any arrangement we can do?" Kaiba asked.

"I'm afraid it's too late, you should have thought about it before deciding to drop out of school."

"Alright, now I have enough of this." Kaiba said taking something out of his pocket, he walked toward on of the social worker took his hand and put something in it. "Here, happy now?" Kaiba asked.

The social worker counted the money Kaiba put in his hand with a smile. "There's exam retake at the end of the week for people who failed their exam, we'll said a few words to your principal so he let you do them." The social worker said.

"Great, now I hope you remember where the door his." Kaiba said.

"Of course, we'll leave you this instant, just don't forget, this Friday at 8." The second one said before leaving.

After getting reed of the social worker Kaiba decided to take back his place at Kaiba Corp. after all, the real reason why he changed Kaiba Corp. to a gaming company was because he had a dream, a dream only Mokuba knew, and he indented to make his father proud by reaching it.

Kaiba knew what his little brother wanted the most was for him to have friends, but he knew that wasn't going to happen, unless something happen that made him have his heart back he would never be able to trust anyone.

As for Davy, he was an exception, just like Mokuba, he was able to trust him because they were friends before he lost his heart, of course he enjoyed staying at the park, but that was mainly because of Davy, he could stay with the other's, but Davy was the only one he trusted and considered a friend. Davy and Mokuba were the only two persons Kaiba allowed to see his true self and that would always be like that.

But there was one thing Kaiba could do, Mokuba was right, he worked too much, in fact that was one of the reason why he lost his brother, he was so concentrate in his work that he wasn't even paying attention to him. The reason why he never hired anyone was because he didn't trust them and he wanted his work to be perfect, but perfection didn't exist and he couldn't continue to work this much, but he knew very well who could do a part of his work.

He had found who had made his job while he was gone, a young woman named Judith, she worked as a normal programmer, he had looked over the data on her, she was quite impressive, she may not be as intelligent as him but she was way over the average, she could do a lot more than just programming and she didn't had to go to school. He always considered people who made other do their job lazy, but maybe they weren't all so lazy after all, if it allowed them to have a life. His thoughts were interrupted by a small knock on the door.

"Enter" He simply said.

The young woman entered his office, she did looked anxious, after all when people doing her job were call into their boss's office it was not usually for a good new.

"Are you Judith Thompson?" Kaiba asked. All the young woman could do was nodding. "You may sit down." Kaiba said motioning toward a chair.

"I found out you were the one doing my job while I was gone, may I know why?" Kaiba asked.

"Had your company went down I would have been going down with it, and right now there is no job offer anywhere." She slowly said.

"I saw that your competences are far over the need of the job you are doing, and I also saw how skilled you are. That's why I made you came here, I'll like to offer you a better job, more fitting your skills." Kaiba said.

"And what would that job be?" She asked.

"Well as you already probably know I still have to go to school so unlike you I cant work during the day, which result in ending up working half of the night everyday and every free time I have. This job would consist in doing a certain portion of my work during the day, after all that's what you studied to do and the paid is much more interesting than the one you currently have for the same amount of time." Kaiba said. "So what do you think?"

"I'm taking it" She said.

"Great you are starting tomorrow at 8, just ask Madison she'll lead you to your new office." Kaiba said.

After taking care of a few things Kaiba decided to go see Davy so he headed toward the park, with Frosty who was waiting for him in front of Kaiba Corp., how in hell the dog exited the mansion and ended up here was beyond Kaiba's knowledge, anyway he would probably keep the kids busy.

But Kaiba didn't have to wait until he was in the park to see his friend, doing his work for all the kids at the park. Poor woman, she was in for quite a surprise when she'll realize she'd been robbed, like it you'll throw her out in the road, she was one of the most loaded person of the city, Davy really know how to chose his victims.

One he had steal the woman's wallet he went to an alley were no one could see him, except Kaiba who saw it as a great occasion to get the best out of him. Kaiba slowly walked toward the alley and behind him without his friend to realise it.

"Now now kid, you should know stealing is a bad thing." Kaiba said poking his finger in his friend's back. Davy instantly froze in his track. "Aren't you a little greedy one, stealing away from poor defenceless woman." Kaiba added.

That's when something lighted up in Davy's mind, he knew that voice. "Seto." He complained turning around. "You jerk; you scared the life out of me." He stopped and looked carefully at Kaiba. "You're smiling." He said pointing his face.

"Why wouldn't I be, you should have seen yourself, it was priceless." Kaiba said.

"Ok, something is definitely wrong with you, first you are joking and then you are smiling, are you sick?" Davy asked putting his hand on Kaiba's forehead.

"Let just say that I followed your advice." Kaiba said.

"Ohhhh so you didn't pass the last week locked into your room, Jim owes me his lunch." Davy said.

"Hey you two, stop right there." They both heard.

Both of them turned to the right to see two policemen running toward them, looks like the old woman realised her wallet was missing.

"In that kind of situation I suppose running is an intelligent choice." Kaiba said as they started to run the other way.

"Don't you think it would do a stain to your reputation if they recognise you?" Davy asked.

"What about what would happen if they catch me with a street thief?" Kaiba said.

"Good point."

The pursuit didn't lasted very long, eating donuts all day while sitting in a car really leave a mark after a few years. (Don't feel insulted if you know a cop it's just a joke.) Once they were sure the two cops were gone they stopped to catch their breath.

"So who's this?" Davy said pointing the dog.

"Oh I had totally forgot he was there, that's Frosty my parent gave him to me when I was one, I found him inside the house." Kaiba said.

"You mean the dog was still in the house after 8 years, no one took care of him?" Davy asked in disbelieve.

"What really surprise me is that he's still alive after all this time, he's almost as old as me." Kaiba said. (Just a note for people who don't know: big dogs like Frosty usually live a maximum of around 10 years if they are healthy.)

Kaiba and Davy walked around town, talking about what had happened during the week, Kaiba also told him about the dream.

"So, you are going back to live in the city?" Davy asked.

Kaiba nodded. "I have to live my life plus I have my dreams and I have to realise them.

"I understand, your lucky you know, not anyone can follow their dreams." Davy said entering the park with Kaiba.

In no time all the kids were asking to play with Frosty.

"hmmm let's see do you really deserve it?" Davy said faking to think really hard if he should let them play with the dog. "Ask Seto, it's his dog after all."

Kaiba looked at the kids who were now pleading him and found himself in front of 15 pairs of puppy dog eyes, this was too much for him. "Sorry Frosty." He said. "Go ahead just give him back in one piece."

"Scary isn't it?" Davy asked, referring to the army of puppy eyes.

"I always wondered where Mokuba learned that." Kaiba answered.

They passed the rest of the day talking about stuff while the poor Frosty struggled to save his life. When the sun started to go down, Kaiba decided to leave, for the day at least, he spend most of his free time with Davy until Friday arrived.

Kaiba had to get up at seven to go to school that day, right now he wanted to kill the jerk who decided school should start at 8 in the morning. He was walking to the classroom where student can retake exam, he was in for quite a day, he had to do all the exams in one day. When he entered he saw a most familiar face, he decided that a little entertainment would help before working.

"Since when are dogs allowed to go to school?" He asked.

Joey turned around, he knew that voice but he couldn't believe it was him, it couldn't be him right, it was him.

"And what about you, your new parents forced you to go back to school?" Joey asked.

Kaiba let out a small laugh. "Like I'll let them send me back to a foster home."

"So you paid them right? I didn't know you would go that low." Joey said.

"I'm surprise you caught that one, but at least that way I'm not stuck with a drunken man who would treat me like a dog, not like a certain someone I know." Kaiba said.

Joey could feel the anger rising in him; he perfectly knew Kaiba was referring to him, right now he felt like killing him but the teacher walked in at that time so he decided to just let it go, for now.

This day was so far the most horrible one since Kaiba came back to Domino, first of all guess who was watching the exam, if you guessed Filion you were wrong, it was the gym teacher, the old guy had been an army general for the last 35 years and he considered the new generation as a bunch of baby, he kept yelling every five minute to everyone who would space out for a second, stretch, or simply wasn't keeping his back as straight as a wall.

Kaiba didn't had any problem with math, history, chemistry and all other thing's like that, what became more difficult was writing comprehension, you can be the best genius in the world those stupid thing are always dead boring. _'What will you do this summer'??? Who's the imbecile who decides the subject of writing comprehension anyway???_ Kaiba asked himself staring at the subject. The other thing that was annoying with writing comprehension is that it always takes an awfully long amount of time.

Once every little stupid test was over, Kaiba left the school swearing no to ever come anywhere near it before next year start. He was almost the last one to left the school that day, he had such a headache, he went directly home took some pills and fell asleep in a second.

Joey took it more slowly, he only had two exam to retake, which only took him half the day, his friends helped him study everyday for the last month so he wasn't going to do it fast and fail it again, this time he would do everything it take to succeed. He found it surprising to actually understand the question, maybe asking Tea to help him study wasn't such a bad idea after all, what he didn't get was why Tea was acting so strange around him lately.hintKaiba, kisshint

"So Joey, how was it?" Yugi asked when Joey exited the school.

"Good." Joey replied al little too sharp.

"What's your problem, it was just a question." Tea said.

"Yea you look like you saw Kaiba." Tristan Joked.

"That the problem, I did saw him." Joey replied still in a bad mood.

"And judging for your mood I'll saw he got on your nerves." Yugi said.

"He did more than got on my nerves, this jerk really deserve my first, we never should have help him when those guys were beating him." Joey said.

"Hey that remain me, I saw him the other day with a strange guy, I'm pretty sure it was the same guy than the one who lead this gang who attacked him." Tristan said.

"What, you mean you saw him, why didn't you tell me?" Joey yelled.

"Actually I saw him too, about two week's ago, he didn't looked so well, he even asked me something." Yugi said thinking back at the strange conversation he had with Kaiba.

"Why am I the last one to learn those things, you could at least have tell me he was back, at least I would have been expecting him." Joey said.

The rest of the summer passed really fast, like always, Joey forgot about Kaiba for the rest of the summer, he stayed with his friends all the time getting cream at duel monster by Yugi everyday, which now bring the score at 295 duel and 295 victories for Yugi. As for Kaiba, well he did various things, he worked at Kaiba Corp. a little bit, he spends most of his time at his old house or with Davy.

Soon the summer was over. Kaiba was sitting in his room, looking the sunset by the window, just relaxing, something he didn't allowed himself to do for so long. So far he enjoyed the life he allowed himself to have, with his friend or just not doing anything, thanks to Judith, without counting the meeting he had a lot less work to do, only about two hours per day, which was far better than the 10 hours he usually had added to school at least now he could go to sleep at decent hours.

Tomorrow he'll have to go back to school, ok it wasn't really a real day, only get your schedule and listening to teacher's speech all day long, hearing the same rules for the 100th time already, really boring actually and a big lost of time but skipping the first day wasn't really someone Kaiba could afford, the only thing he could hope for was to not be stuck with Yugi and his friends this year.

Arrow: Dream on Kaiba, here another finished, and half rewritten chapter, only one more to repair.


	10. People dont forget that easily

Hi again to everyone, I dont have much to say so I'll just answer the review

anya06: I have only three words to answer you question: you'll see.

Caorann fridh Bronach: Damn your name is hard to write lolll anyway thanks for your support with my otitis. as for your question I have only three words also: you'll see.

Chapter ten: People dont forget that easily.

Kaiba was wake up by his stupid alarm; if the alarm gave up waking him easily Frosty wasn't going to give up.

"Let me sleep Frosty" Kaiba said turning around. Kaiba ignored him for a few minute but decided to get up when Frosty stole his cover.Once he was dressed and ready to leave he went downstairs to eat breakfast. He took all his time, not really wanting to go to school, after all who ever want to go to school. Once he was finished he left in his limo.

Things were always the same, you have to get up early but the principal let all the student waiting for an hour before talking to them. Kaiba just stood there, his back against a wall, his eyes closed, waiting for the stupid principal to give his annual speech. Not like he didn't already knew; depending on what glass you were in you had to get a certain schedule then go to the class you have to receive your teacher's speech.

Kaiba looked the list of teacher he had, he had scored the jack pot, all the worst teachers of the history of school, including Filion and the ex army general. He made it to his first class, and of course the first persons he saw were Yugi and his little fan club. _This year is going to be really long._ Kaiba though, sitting in the last row.

Joey of course wasn't going to ignore Kaiba, he never does, and anyway he had something to settle. So he stood up and walked toward the young brunette who was quietly reading a book by himself, only wishing none of them would actually talk to him.

"Hey Kaiba." Joey said when he was near enough.

Kaiba unwillingly looked up from his book. "What do want mutt." He asked, annoyed.

"I still owe you for what you said the other day." Joey said with anger.

"And what was it that I said?" Kaiba asked bored.

"You perfectly know what I'm talking about." Joey said.

"Oh so you did catch my drift after all, what about it?"

"I'm going to make you take it back."

"Yea right, how are you going to do that? By biting me with your little puppy teeth?" Kaiba said laughing a little.

This was too much for Joey, he grabbed Kaiba by his collar and pined him to the wall. "You are better take that back." Joey warned.

"Go ahead puppy just try it, show me what you got."

Yugi and the other decided this was probably the good time to separate them and started to try and pull Joey back, unfortunately they weren't quick enough.

"What is going on here?" Said an all too familiar voice.

Kaiba, Joey and all the others slowly turned their heard, hoping they had heard wrong, unfortunately they were right. Yugi and the other quickly let go of Joey and Joey did the same with Kaiba, all of them trying to look as innocent as possible; of course it didn't work, well at least not for Joey and Kaiba.

"Why am I not surprised to see you two fighting again, looks like you didn't learned anything last year, in that case you both get two weeks of detention, and if I ever catch you too fight again you can be sure you'll wish you had never come to this school." Said M. Filion turning back, this was going to be a good year, well for him at least.

The teacher than started to talk about the rules, and since it was M. Filion, you were better to pay attention if you didn't wanted to end up in detention. Fortunately all the students made it out alive…barely but still alive. The day passed slowly, nothing much happened, except that it was deadly boring, and that while all the other student were going back home he had two hours of detention, thanks to the mutt.

Kaiba actually found a good point to it, Joey wouldn't have all his friends with him and he too had a score to settle with the mutt. So Kaiba entered the classroom actually in some kind of good mood, he really was looking forward to give the mutt a lesson and anyway he didn't had as much work as before. Joey was already there, he glared at Kaiba who only glared back, after explaining what why they were here and what they had to do like they were idiots Filion left the room.

Kaiba and Joey turned to look at each other. "So what was it that you were barking about before Filion showed up?" Kaiba asked in a boring tone.

"I wasn't barking Kaiba, for a genius you sure forget a lot of things, I told you to take back what you said about my father treating me like a dog." Joey said. "And I'm going to make you pay for saying such a thing."

"Doesn't anyone ever tell you only truth hurt? Why should I feel bad about saying the truth?" Kaiba said, not scared at all by Joey.

"Because we agreed to forget everything about this stupid week when we exchanged body, the only reason why you know about it is because you were in my body, what would you say if I go all around town telling your little secrets to everyone?" Joey asked.

"You can't, I perfectly know you don't have any memories of my life, you lost them when we exchanged body just as I lost yours." Kaiba said.

"Maybe, but there's still a lot of other things I know about you." Joey said with a smirk.

"Yeah right." Kaiba said not believing him.

"Hey, just because you don't have friends doesn't mean your brother doesn't. He told us a lots of things about you two." Joey said.

"Doesn't matter, Mokuba doesn't know even half of my life, I made sure of it." Kaiba said. "But speaking of Mokuba, this remains me, in case you had forgot, I promised I would make you pay greatly if you hurt my brother in any way, which you did." Kaiba said.

Joey took a step back, he was hoping that by now, Kaiba would have forgot what he had done to Mokuba and he knew how Kaiba was when someone hurt his little brother. "Come on Kaiba, it was just an accident, I didn't meant to hurt him." Joey said.

"Accident or not you are dead Wheeler." Kaiba said, trying to grab Joey.

"If you dare touch me, Kaiba, I'll tell everyone it's you who had hurt him, after all it was your body and no one would ever believe we had switched." Joey said.

"Nice try mutt, but if you ever talk to anyone what you did to my brother saying it was me I'll tell everyone you kissed Tea." Kaiba said.

"Hey, wait a minute, I never kissed Tea." Joey said, not catching.

"Well that's not what Tea think."

"Wait a minute; don't tell me YOU kissed TEA in MY body." Joey said almost chocking.

"Well technically you did it, after all it was your body and no one would believe we had switched." Kaiba said using Joey's own words.

"I can't believe you had the guts to actually kiss one of my best friends in my body, no wonder she was acting so strange lately." Joey said still not believing it. "Well, it looks like you are a guy after all, I didn't knew you had feelings for Tea." He added teasingly.

"Dream on Wheeler, I would never go out with her even if she was the last girl alive, she is the one who kissed me anyway." Kaiba said with his emotionless cold tone. "And before I forget..." Kaiba said punching Joey. "This is for my little brother."

After a while, more insults and attempts of murder, the detention was finally over, of course Joey was out with his friends and Kaiba was just staying with Davy while he tried to steal all he could to make sure to have enough money to pass winter, surprisingly he and Frosty made a really good team; Frosty distract the victim while Davy steal their money.

"Alright only a last one and I'll be done for today." Davy said, counting the money he had.

This made Kaiba feel a little relieved, he knew Davy had to steal the money so they could eat, and that he couldn't accept his money because not any street kid was friend with Seto Kaiba. Kaiba knew Davy was skilled but he couldn't stop thinking that if he got caught he would probably be send back to his parent and he would lose his only friend. Davy let Frosty decide who their next victim would be.

"Oh great." Kaiba said when he recognized the chosen victim.

"A friend of yours?" Davy asked.

"You know me better than that." Kaiba said.

"Than since you seem to know each other you could help me." Davy said. Kaiba looked at him strangely. "He's with a gang, I need a bigger distraction than just Frosty, and since, judging for your reaction you have a thing against each other you are just the distraction I need."

Kaiba hesitated for a second. "Ok but only because it's the mutt."

"Damn what is the problem with that dog?" Joey complained pushing Frosty away for the 10th time.

"What's the matter, didn't you knew that birds of a feather flock together?" Said the arrogant voice of Kaiba.

"What do you want Kaiba?" Joey asked.

"Not that it concern you but I came to claim my dog, it's not my fault he love you mutt sent." Kaiba said.

"Kaiba you're asking for it." Joey said trying to jump on Kaiba but being held back by the other.

In all the commotion no one paid any attention to Davy who skillfully stole Joey's, Tristan's and Tea's wallet unnoticed, well unnoticed except from Yami.

"So you mean this is your dog?" Yugi asked once Joey calmed down. Kaiba only nodded.

"Yea right, why would a dog ever want to stay with a jerk like you?" Joey asked.

As if understanding the insult toward his master, Frosty tried to bite Joey.

"Good dog." Kaiba said with a smirk. "Come one now, I don't want you to catch fleas." He added walking away with Frosty following him.

"What a jerk." Joey said, putting his hand in his pocket. "Hey, my wallet is gone." He yelled searching for it on the ground. Tristan and Tea also realized their wallet was missing and realized they have been robbed. Kaiba just kept walking with a smirk.

"Don't tell me Kaiba stole our money." Joey said.

"It wasn't him." Yami said taking control of Yugi's body.

"You mean you know who it is?" Tristan said.

"When you tried to fight with Kaiba a guy around our age stole your money, I'm not sure but I think it was the leader of that gang who attacked Kaiba." Yami said.

"You mean this guy with the black hair." Joey asked.

Yami nodded. "There was a lot of robbery lately in town; I suppose it was his gang."

"I don't get it, if you saw him why didn't you do anything to stop him?" Tea asked.

"I couldn't, Yugi was the one in control and he hadn't seen anything."

Later that evening, after leaving Davy, Kaiba was working, he was working on his dream, he had promised his little brother that one day he'll make attraction parks especially for kids who, just like them, had lost their parents. While he was working something caught his attention; his locket.

Kaiba opened it, it was the picture of his little brother, a few days before he was adopted, he missed those time, the orphanage was nothing compared to when he lived with his parents but it was far better than what happened while he was leaving with Gozaburo. He looked carefully at it, Mokuba looked so happy, Kaiba hadn't saw his brother smile that way ever since they were adopted.

It was now, it was the time. He had to let go of his brother and move on, he had to do it now. Kaiba stood up and grabbed his coat and exited his mansion, he had to do it now, he had to say his final goodbye to his little brother.

Kaiba entered the hospital, he still had one more thing to do, he hadn't come here in nearly a month, he knew he couldn't hope for him to come back anymore, it would never happen. Of course he couldn't let the medic kill him, but he had to move forward, he couldn't always stay block in the past hoping for him to come back. He opened the door to his brother's room, it was still the same, nothing had change.

Kaiba sat on the bed beside his brother and started to stroke his hair, smiling softly. He had did his best, he did what he thought was the best for his little brother, too bad he realized too late he was wrong, that what Mokuba really wanted was his big brother to be happy with him.

"I know I didn't come to see you lately, lots of things happened. I'm really sorry you had to suffer from my mistake, I never intended to hurt you, I'm also sorry for hitting you that day, I regretted it the second I did it but I never had a chance to tell you." He said softly.

"After you left, I was totally lost, I didn't know what to do anymore, in some kind of way I was dead because I only lived for you, I would have give everything away just to have you back, it's funny how you only realize how much you love someone only when you lose him. Then I met back an old friend, he really helped me."

"I started to enjoy life again, just like you always wanted me to do, still if I thought there was someway to bring you back I wouldn't hesitate before doing it, but I understand it won't happen, I have to face the truth, I'm alone now, you wont come back."

"That's why I came here; I can't continue believe you'll come back one day, I have to look forward and let you go. Still I can't let them end your life; because I would always have this little voice telling me that maybe…it could have happen. I'm not giving myself false hope it won't happen and I know it, I just can't let you die, at least not now, but still I have to let you go."

"I came here to tell you good bye, I'll come back to see you, I always will, but I have to live my life, and I know you would want it that way. I must look forward and for that I have to let you go. The thing I found ironic is that it's now that you are gone that I could be the brother you wanted me to be. I'm sorry I didn't realize my mistake sooner."

"I want you to know that I'll always love you, goodbye little brother." With that Kaiba left. This was so far the hardest thing he had to do, but he had to do it.

Later that night Kaiba was working, he had to get his mind away from his little brother, he knew it would be hard for him and that it would take him some time but he had to move forward. He had been working ever since he arrived. Things looked better for him, so far everyone forgot about the newspaper, he was even happy, he hoped he would be able to keep his promise to his father, no matter if it was a dream or not.

Kaiba had fallen asleep at his desk, something that didn't happened to him in the last month, he wasn't used to stay up late anymore, and he had done enough work for the next week. He was dreaming, sweet dream about his childhood went something out of place disturbed him. There was a strange song coming to his ears that shouldn't be in his dream, half asleep he looked at his watch, who in there right mind would call him at two in the morning, he searched for the phone in the dark and answered it.

"Yes?" he said rubbing his eyes. "That's me." He said slowly.

Kaiba listened to whoever was on the other side of the line, what he heard totally wake him up.

"What do you mean he disappeared???" He asked with wide eyes.


	11. I can't live like that anymore

I know long time since last update sorry I had a big party last week end and I keep finding really interesting stories.

Chapter eleven: I can't live like than anymore.

Kaiba was walking quickly to his brother's room, he left for the hospital as soon as he got the phone call yet a part of him didn't wanted to believe it, it couldn't be true. He finally reached it, a few doctors and cops were waiting for him, he looked at the bed, they were right, it was empty, his little brother was no longer there.

"What happened?" Kaiba asked, all he was told when the doctor called him was that his brother had disappeared.

"We are not sure; when the nurse came for the normal check up the bed was empty." That doctor said.

"All right then, what do you _think_ happened, he certainly didn't vanished just like that." Kaiba said in anger.

"Well the most probable scenery would be that someone took your brother for…well…to sell his organs." The doctor said hesitantly.

Kaiba's eyes widen but he quickly gained back his composure. "So what you mean to tell me is that someone could have entered here, took my brother and ran away without any of you to even realize it? What kind of hospital his that?" He said, making inhuman effort not to throw the policeman out the window.

&&&

The only thing Mokuba could fell was endless emptiness, everything around him was dark and cold and he felt so alone. He wanted to call for someone, he didn't knew who, but he couldn't even move, that scared him even more but no matter how much he tried he still couldn't move. He could hear voice sometime, some he had never heard, but some other that were strangely familiar to him but he couldn't remember where he had heard them.

He couldn't think about anything, he couldn't remember where he was and why he was there, he was unable to remember who he was. Everyday he heard the same voice, he knew it was always the same voice but he couldn't remember who it belonged too, and neither could he understand what the voice was saying.

But he could realize the voice sounded sad, all day long all Mokuba could do was waiting to hear that voice, for some reason this voice made him felt safe. But one day it stopped coming, he waited for the song of this voice but he never heard it. He don't know how long he waited for it, maybe it was just hours, or maybe years. One day it finally came back, Mokuba saw it looked different, not as much sad as before, there was something new in it, but one, and only one of the words it said reasoned in his head; Goodbye.

Mokuba understood this word, he knew it meant he would be alone now, and he didn't wanted that, he tried to yell but still he couldn't do even the slightest movement, he was panicked, he didn't wanted to be left alone. He could sense himself falling but there wasn't anything he could do about it.

After a while it stopped, he didn't moved for a while, he than opened his eyes, for the first time as far as he could remember he was able to move. He looked up, he was outside, the sky was a bright blue and there wasn't even one cloud. He looked around, he was in what appeared to be a backyard, he could see an house not far and lots of kids toys everywhere on the grass.

Mokuba heard someone laugh, he turned around and saw a little boy, not even three feet tall, with long dark hair and two big almost black eyes, Mokuba recognised him; it was him, when he was younger, he could vaguely remember what had happened that day. Mokuba decided to just sit and watch.

The little kid kept running after a soccer ball, he didn't have three years yet; Mokuba smiled softly remembering that day. _I remember, when we were younger Seto loved a lot to play soccer, he was really good at it, just as good as he was at anything he did but he really loved to play soccer, and I wanted to be just like him, while he was at school I passed all my days outside trying to play just like him._

The little Mokuba than started to run after the ball but he stepped on some other toy, he felt to the ground and started to cry. Mokuba smiled. _It didn't even hurt when I felt, I was crying because I thought I would never be as good as my brother, I wanted too much to be just like him and him to be proud of me._

"What's the matter Mokie?" Said another kid.

Mokuba looked up, a small Seto had took the little Mokuba in his arm and was trying to make him stop crying. The little Mokuba quickly stop crying, he was hugging his big brother tightly in his arm. "I just wanted to be as good as you." He said still hugging his brother.

"Give you some time Mokie, one day I'm sure you'll be as good as me, you are just too young now. But you want to know something?" Little Mokuba nodded slowly. "You are way better than I was when I was your age." Seto said with a smile.

"Really." The little boy asked. Young Seto nodded with a smile.

_That's just like Seto, well at least when we were younger, he was always there for me no matter what, every time I cried it was like he appeared next to me by magic. He was always so caring, now he's there for me only when he have nothing else to do or if my problems put he's precious company in danger. _

Everything around him changed, he ended up in a house he didn't recognised, he saw himself still at the same young age sleeping, than a noise wake him up, it looked like a door slam. Little Mokuba rubbed his eyes before getting out of his bed, he exited the room and went to another one, Mokuba followed him.

"Big brother?" Said the little one stepping into the dark room.

Mokuba followed him and saw a young Seto sitting in a corner his knees brought up to his chin, he was crying. The little Mokuba slowly walked to his big brother. "Big brother? What's wrong?" He asked. Seto looked up at his little brother, that's when the kid saw his brother was crying, he did what his brother always didn't to him when he was in pain, he hugged him. At the start Seto was a bit surprised but he hugged back quickly, he held his little brother as if his life depended on it, still crying softly.

_I was so surprised that day when I found my brother crying, I had never saw him crying before, this was so strange to me so I did the first thing that came to my mind, Seto always hugged me like that when I was crying so I did the same. I don't know how long we stayed like that, I never even knew why he was crying, he never told me, but I never asked either, all I know is that I never saw him cru after that day._

"Mokie?" Seto asked. His little brother looked up at him. "Can you stay with me for the night?" The little boy nodded and started to hug his big brother again.

Mokuba looked at himself, sleeping peacefully in the arm of his older brother with nostalgia. _How could our lives turned upside down in one little night, we were so happy just the three of us, I never thought that the day after this we would be wake up by two policeman telling us our father had an accident during the night, what was he even doing outside anyway, I know he was home, he was the one who first send me to sleep that night before Seto woke me up with his door, he looked just fine and we didn't needed anything. _

Everything changed again, this time he was at the orphanage, he saw himself again, this time he was a little bit older, probably around five years old, he was trying to catch back some toy bullies had stolen from him while they laughed at him. After a little while he gave up but his big brother jumped on one of them to get his toy. Mokuba looked as his brother give the toy back to his younger self.

_Things have changed so much after we learned our father's death, well Seto changed, he was so different, he didn't acted different it was just as if something had change inside of him. He usually always was cheerful, always smiling for no reason, but after our father's death he kept his smile only for me, and there was always some sort of sadness surrounding him, both his eyes and his smile hid a deep sadness._

Things changed again, this time he was inside the Kaiba mansion. He was holding his brother's cloth as if his life depended on it, this was the first time they entered this damn place. _That's when everything changed, my brother slowly stopped to take care of me, I almost never saw him and even when we saw each other he wouldn't say anything to me. I miss the time when he was caring, why did he stop taking care of me just like that?_

Everything changed again, this time he was around 10, he was duelling Yugi in a game on monster capsule chess, and he lost, Mokuba knew what this time was, it was the death-t. Mokuba watched in silence, anyway there was no way to change the past, he watched with a tear running down his cheek as his big brother pressed the button that would kill him.

_I was hoping to forget those times forever. _Mokuba thought as he watched Yugi saving him. _Those are the most painful memory I have, Seto kept ignoring me, he only paid attention to me when he could get something out of it, he always considered me a nuisance, I never understood what happened to him that made him change that much._

Things changed once again, this time he was in his brother's office, Seto, who looked pretty much the same as he could remember was working on his computer. Mokuba heard a soft knock on the door; Kaiba didn't even react to it. The door slowly opened and a head Mokuba recognised as his appeared in the crack.

"Seto?" He asked.

Kaiba didn't look up at him; he just kept working as if he was talking to an employee. "What is it Mokuba?" He asked without a look at his younger brother.

"Why didn't you come to see my soccer game?" Mokuba asked.

"I had work to do." Kaiba answered as if it was obvious.

"But you promised you'll come." Mokuba argued.

"I know Mokuba but I already told you I had too much work to do to go and watch some game." Kaiba said still working.

"But all you do is working, it wouldn't kill you to just take two hours off, you promised you would come." Mokuba half yelled.

"I already told you I had work to do Mokuba, I have to make sure Kaiba corp. stay on top." Kaiba said.

"But Kaiba Corp. always is on top Seto, you keep working all day long, you don't even pay attention to me, all I did was asking two hours of your life and you can't even give me that, I'm your brother in case you had forgot." Mokuba yelled.

"Well I'm sorry Mokuba but the world can't always rotate around you, I have more important things to do than watch some stupid game." Kaiba yelled back. "Now leave me alone, I still have a lot more work to do." He added with a calmer voice restarting to work.

Mokuba stood there; he could feel the tears running down his cheek. "So I think the world rotate around me? I'm not even important enough for you to just stop working and look at me?" He said his voice shaking. "Fine, if I'm so much a burden to you then I won't bother you any longer." He snapped as he ran out of the office and slammed the door.

The true Mokuba just stood there, thinking. _It always ended up like that, after the death-t I though Seto was back but it didn't lasted long, every time I ask him to do something he always answer the same thing; too busy right now. That fight wasn't even a big one, I just locked myself into my room waiting for Seto to apologized, I stayed there for three days and still he didn't even realised it._

_Most of the time those kind of fight would end up when Seto forcefully grab me by my wrist of my collar, once he let me go I usually yell that I hate him or want him dead before running out of the house, usually to Yugi. Still me he never came to apologise, I'm always the one to do it, as if it was all my fault and he never even realised I was gone._

_I wonder what is going on, why am I seeing all those memories, I-I can't even remember what happened but it doesn't matter, my brother is gone. Wait that voice, that voice that kept talking to me, I know it, I'm sure of it, it's my brother's voice, he's there, he's back._

Mokuba sat quickly in his bed, he was breathing hard, as if he had just woken up from a nightmare, he looked around, he didn't know this place, everything was white, he could hear a strange and repetitive 'bip' every second or so.

_This looks like a hospital. _Mokuba looked at his arm, there was an IV in it, his face turned white, he always hated needle, especially when they were in his arm. He removed it and stood up, that's when he realised something, or the bed was abnormally big, or he was small. The young Kaiba looked at himself, he was a kid again, but then if he was a kid, maybe Seto was back.

A smile appeared on the kids face as he hurried toward the door of his room but as he was in the door way he stopped. _If I go back to him, thing will still be the same, I know I cant stay mad at him, he's my brother after all but I can't continue to live this way with him, I don't want to. _Mokuba stood there for a while, as much as he wanted to just go see his little brother he didn't wanted things to continue the way they were going before he made his wish.

Mokuba had made it out of the hospital, he was sure if he stayed there his brother would eventually come, or send someone to get him back home. He walked in the city with no destination in mind; all he knew was that he couldn't go home. But right now there was noting he wanted except the reassuring arms of his big brother around him, he was alone in the dark he was also cold and he felt tired.

He was now in the central square, he looked up at the big clock, it was almost two in the morning, there wasn't really a lot of place he could go. He kept walking for a little while and ended up in a familiar neighbourhood, a small smile appeared on his face, he was sure his friend would understand and help him. He ran to the familiar house and started to knock on the door, hoping his friend would hear him.


	12. Mokuba?

Here I go writing as if I didn't had anything more important to do, I really need to go to the bathroom now lolll Ok now I don't have anything else to do.

Chapter twelve: Mokuba?

Yugi was sleeping when he heard a knock on something hard, he tried to ignore it and go back to sleep but it didn't stopped, so slowly and still half asleep he got up and walked really slowly toward the door. On the way he glanced at a clock. _It's two in the morning, who in their right mind would visit at such a time of the night._

Yugi finally mad it to the door and opened it. "What is it?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry I wake you up Yugi but-"

"Mokuba???" Yugi interrupted starring at the kid with long dark hair in front of him.

"Yea, is something the matter?" Mokuba asked.

Yugi starred at him for a few more second before getting back to earth. "What are you doing here; shouldn't you be at the hospital?"

"Well that's were I was but I'm not sure why I was there, I don't feel sick at all." Mokuba said.

'_Yugi I think he don't remember what happened to him, just let him in, then we could find out what he's doing out here.' _Yami said through their mind link.

"_I suppose you are right."_ Yugi answered. "Let's go inside Mokuba, than you can tell me why you are here."

Mokuba followed Yugi into the house and to the living room, he was glad to be somewhere hot. He sat down on a coach while Yugi brought something to drink for the both of them, to warm Mokuba up and to wake himself up.

"_I don't get it, the doctors said Mokuba would never wake up so how is thins possible." _ Yugi asked Yami with their mind like while making some hot chocolate.

'_I have no idea, but to me that didn't matter, he's back and that's all that matter.' _ Yami answered.

"_I guess you are right, but why is he here, why did he came here in the middle of the night?"_ Yugi asked.

'_I think I might have an idea on why he came here, let me take care of it, I'll explain everything to you tomorrow.' _ Yami said.

"_You're better not forget, now if you don't mind I'm going back to sleep."_ Yugi said leaving Yami in complete control of his body.

Yami took the two cups of coffee and went back to the living room, he saw Mokuba just sitting and looking around, he seemed to have a lot on his mind. Yami put the cups on the table and sat in front of him, Mokuba looked up at him but quickly looked away when he saw it was Yami.

"Now tell me Mokuba, why did you come here?" Yami asked.

"I didn't have anywhere to go." Mokuba answered.

"Well first of all you shouldn't have left the hospital just like that in the middle of the night and what about your home?" He asked.

"I just don't want to go back with Seto…at least not for now." Mokuba said looking down.

"Mokuba, didn't I already told you your brother love you more than anything else?" Yami asked.

"Doesn't look that way to me." Mokuba whispered.

"What was that?" Yami asked; he had told him more than enough time to make it enter the kid's head.

"Anyway it's not about it." Mokuba said. "If he loves me or not doesn't matter."

"If you want me to help you, you'll have to explain what is going on."

"It's just that…thing with my brother don't go so well, before all this mess happened we were often fighting over nothing, well Seto thought it was nothing. It was like that almost everyday, each time I asked him something he answered he had more important things to do so we start arguing. At the start it was only little argument, I would give up and ran to my room." Mokuba said.

"You should know that every brothers fight sometime." Yami said.

"Yea but they don't fight each time they see each other, he's always to busy to even pay attention to me, after a while I got tired of it, I wanted him to take care of me like he promised he would. Our argument got even bigger each day until one day he had enough of it and he grabbed my wrist."

Mokuba stopped a little, he drank a little, staring in front of him. He tried to put his thought in the right order, there was so much he wanted to say. Yami just looked at him, he was a little bit surprise to learn about the Kaiba's problem, they always looked so close.

"It didn't hurt me, I barely even felt anything, what really bothered me were his eyes. Seto don't show his emotion really often, most people say he doesn't even have feelings but I can see them, after all I'm his little brother. The look in his eyes, he wanted to hit me, he was so angry, I could see it." Mokuba said.

"Is that the reason why you came here asking if you could stay for the night a few months ago?" Yami asked.

Mokuba nodded without casting a glance at Yami, he kept looking into his hot chocolate like there was something interesting in it. He remembered this night too well; he had been so scared by his brother that once Seto let him go he ran away and asked Yugi if he could stay for the night, of course his tri haired friend let him in without question.

"He said he was sorry, I know he was, but still some time after we had another big argument and…" Mokuba didn't finish his sentence; it was just too painful to him, a nod from Yami made him know that the spirit understood him. "Still I forgave him, but things only got worst, Seto work a lot too much he never take the time to relax and he barely even sleep so he took all his frustration on me."

Mokuba made a brief pause, recalling the memories in his mind. "But he had never hurt me before, at least not since the death-t but I know he want to forget those time just as much as me, but that day, in the limo he did, even if it wasn't that much painful he still had hit me and with all that happened recently I thought about it, and I-I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know if I can or even should trust him anymore, all I know is that I can't live like that anymore. He's my brother he shouldn't be the one hurting me." Tears started to fall from the boys eyes as he said the last part in a mix of pain and anger.

"I understand Mokuba, look it's getting late and you can barely stay awake, you can stay here for the night and we'll decide what to do tomorrow ok?"

Mokuba nodded, still not looking up. "Thanks Yugi"

"Now I need you to tell me your brother's phone number, I'm sure he must be worrying to death about you. Now why don't you just go take a bath while I talk to him and find you some sheet so you can sleep?" Yami said after Mokuba gave him his brother's personal number.

Mokuba slowly walked up the stair, he was glad that he wont have to talk to his brother, if he saw him now he probably would just hug him and forget everything like he always do and the idea of a nice warm bath was really appealing to him.

Yami watched the little Kaiba making his way up the stair before going to the kitchen to call Kaiba to let him know about Mokuba, he slowly composed the number, still wondering how to explain the situation to Kaiba.

Kaiba exited the room without a glance back, he was quite in shock right now, after one of the police came saying that his brother had been kidnap they checked the security tape, what they saw was far from being what they expected; the tape clearly showed Mokuba exiting the hospital alone and fully awake.

Kaiba was about ready to shut all this stupid place down, first they said his brother would never wake up, then they told him his brother had been kidnap by some maniac who make their living out off selling stolen organ, and then he found out that they let his brother exit the hospital at 2 in the morning all alone still in a pyjama.

Kaiba walked down the hall as fast as he could, there was no way he was going to let his little brother alone outside where anyone could hurt him, he was going to find him and bring him home, where he would be safe. Just as he was about to get outside he heard a familiar ringing.

"What is it?" Kaiba asked, answering his cell phone, who would call him at 2:30 in the morning.

Yami could hear the evident uneasiness and worry in Kaiba's voice when he answered his phone, surely he knew about Mokuba disappearing "Kaiba, it's Yugi, I wanted to tell you that Mokuba is at my house right now." Yami said.

Kaiba put his back against the wall and let himself fall to the floor in a sitting position. "Thanks goodness" He whispered. The relief in his voice was evident which kinda surprised Yami, Kaiba never showed emotion before, especially to him. "Is he alright?"

"Don't worry, he's fine, a little tired but fine, now listen Kaiba, there's something important I have to tell you about him." Yami said.

Kaiba didn't answered but Yami knew he was listening so he continued. "Mokuba told me there was a lot of things going out between you two and that he wanted to get away for a while, that's why he came here."

Kaiba sighed, he was expecting an answer like this one, after all he knew he had did a lot of horrible things to his brother, he hoped to just have to apologize and forget everything but he knew it was going to be difficult, he really had hurt his brother and if he ever wanted to be with him again then he'll have to win back his trust.

"And what did you told him?" Kaiba asked.

"I agreed to let him stay for the night, after that we'll see, it's getting late, I propose we decide what to do tomorrow, until then you don't have to worry about a thing, he's ok." Yami said.

Kaiba didn't really wanted to let Mokuba there, he wanted so much to see him, but he couldn't, Mokuba spoke his mind; he wanted to get away, at least for a while and Kaiba had to respect that. "Fine." Kaiba simply said.

After talking to Kaiba Yami now had to find a place where Mokuba could sleep, since there was no guest room then that only left the couch, now if he could just figure out where the spare blankets and pillows were.

By the time Mokuba came back downstairs Yami had just finish his 'bed' for the night. Mokuba walked in slowly, he was so tired, surprising for someone who had been in a coma for the past three month.

"Yugi, can I ask you something?" The young boy asked sitting on the couch.

"What is it Mokuba?" Yami asked looking at him.

Mokuba took a deep breath before speaking his mind. "Why is everything is back to normal, you said everything would be normal again only when I wished for Seto to be back, but I didn't do it, so why is everything normal again and why was I in a hospital?" He wasn't too sure if he wanted answer he had to know.

"Because you died." Yami simply said.

"Wha-" He stopped, what was going on here, how could he have died and still be here, a memory came back to his mind, the father he found back laying dead in the living and…he did it. "I killed myself." Mokuba whispered.

"But, if I die than is all this just a dream?" The raven haired boy asked.

Yami let out a small laugh. "No Mokuba, it is no dream, you are very much alive."

"But you said…"

"I know what I said, you really did died, for a while that is, when you died all your wishes cancelled, everything came like it was just before you do your first wish, like nothing ever happened but you still remained dead." Yami said.

"But then, how could I still be alive?"

"Your brother found you, just before you made your wish Kaiba and Joey got their body back and Kaiba wanted to check on you, he wanted to apologize. You are extremely lucky you know, you were dead for more than 15 minute Mokuba, that's an awfully long time." Yami said.

"So that's why I was in the hospital." It wasn't a question, after all it was obvious.

"Mokuba, you passed the last three month in a deep coma, the doctors said you would never wake up and that even if by some miracle you did you would have permanent sequel." Yami said.

Mokuba watched him with wide eyes; he had been in a coma for three month? This was almost unbelievable, Seto must really had been worry about me.

"That he did." Yami said as if reading Mokuba's thought. "For a while he looked as he was going to kill himself, and if you hadn't start breathing again I'm sure he would have." Yami let out a small smile when he saw Mokuba widen eyes. "Don't worry, he's fine now, I have no idea what in the world he did but after a while he disappeared for a month, when he came back he was looking a lot better."

Mokuba let out a small sigh. "I talked to your brother." Yami continued. "He agree to let you sleep here for the night, we'll decide what to do tomorrow at school, don't worry I'm sure things will work out eventually. Now sleep, you look horrible." Yami said getting up.

"I hope so." Mokuba whispered, more to himself than Yami, referring about his brother.


	13. The arrangement

Chapter thirteen: The arrangement.

"So how did you do with Mokuba last night?" Yugi asked the spirit of the puzzle while getting ready for school.

"Well, he stayed here for the night since it was too late to take him home." Yami answered.

"So why did he came anyway?"

"He said that he and his brother had a lot of fight lately and he don't know what to do anymore, he just don't know if he should trust Kaiba anymore." Yami said.

"That's sad, what are you gonna do about it?"

"I'm supposed to have a talk with Kaiba, and decide what is best for Mokuba." Yami answered.

"There are still a lot of things that you are not telling me, I can feel it." Yugi said.

"I know Yugi but these are things that concern Kaiba and Mokuba, all I can tell you is that lately they had a lot of fights and that he only get worst until Kaiba hit Mokuba, so now he's not sure if he should just forgive him, he don't want to keep living like that anymore."

Yugi sigh. "I understand, he wants to be away from him to think for a while, until he's ready to go back home, he can stay here, I'm sure grandpa won't mind, he really likes the kid."

Yugi walked out of his room, good, his grandfather wasn't up yet, he may like Mokuba if he saw the kid on the couch he would probably wonder what he's doing here. A small smile appeared on Yugi's face when he entered the living room, Mokuba was still sleeping, and he looked so peaceful, even cute.

Yugi was making himself breakfast when his grandfather entered the kitchen. "Yugi, what in the world is Mokuba's doing on the couch." He looked panicked, as if he was thinking Yugi had kidnapped him during the night or something.

"Calm down grandpa, he just came here last night, I let him sleep here."

"You mean he…"

"Yes grandpa, he wakes up last night, he and his brother had a lot of fights before he gets into a coma and things kinda get worst each day until Kaiba lost his temper and hit him so he came here because he want to get away from Kaiba, to figure out what he should do." Yugi explained.

Yugi's grandpa nodded in understanding, he may like Mokuba a lot, he really was a sweet kid, his older brother was far from being so high in the old man's grace, learning that Kaiba had hit his little brother was not really changing his opinion on the young CEO for the better.

"All right he can stay." He finally said, he was not going to force the kid to go back with Kaiba if he didn't want it.

The doorbell rand while Yugi was still eating, he just yelled to whoever was on the door to come in, it was probably Tea, they always walk to school together since she live about a block away. He was right, but surprisingly Joey and Tristan were also there, ok Tristan was nothing really extraordinaire he already walked with them quite a few times, but Joey? That was probably something to put in the world records.

Yugi couldn't help but stare at Joey, he was actually here all ready and school didn't start before 40 minutes. "Come on Yug, hurry up or we're going to be late." Joey said sitting on the back of the couch where Mokuba was sleeping.

"And you are the one saying that." Tristan said grabbing Joey by the neck.

The two of them started a friendly fight trying to push the other off the back of the couch. Yugi and Tea smiled while the two other continued their 'king of the couch' game until they both lose their balance at the same time. That's when Yugi remembered that Mokuba was still sleeping on that same couch.

"Guys be careful there's-" Too late, the two felt on the couch and on poor Mokuba, waking him up in a really painful way. As soon as they landed on the couch a small yell could be heard, both of them were surprised to realize they had fallen on something alive, they let out small yell of surprise and both felt to the ground wondering what exactly was on the couch.

Mokuba was just as surprised and scared as them, he felt something really heavy fell on him out of nowhere, he let out a small yell, out of surprised and a little bit of pain, whatever was on him let out a surprise yell before falling to the floor. He looked up, both Tristan and Joey were on the floor looking at him with wide eyes.

"Mokuba???" They both said at the same time.

"Are you three ok?" Yugi asked.

All three of them nodded but Tristan and Joey didn't even catch what he said, they couldn't believe Mokuba was there. "What's going on here." Joey asked once he found his voice back. "Y-You're supposed to be dead!!"

"I-I just woke up last night." Mokuba said.

"But why are you here?" Tea asked getting back in the conversation.

"I…well…" he didn't know what to say, even if they were his friends and he knew he could trust them he wasn't sure if he should really tell them.

Seeing Mokuba's uneasiness Mr Muto decided to help him. "You can ask him that later, the poor kid just wake up from a three months long coma he need to rest, I'm going to take him to the hospital just to make sure he's alright as for you, you're better get going if you don't want to be late."

"Hey he's right!!" Joey exclaimed looking at his watch.

"Thanks." Mokuba said once the others were gone.

"No problem Mokuba, now come on, I'll give you some of Yugi's cloth since you are about the same weight and then we'll go to the hospitals."

Mokuba froze; hospital's mean needle and IV and he couldn't stand either of them. "Do we really have to? I feel good you know."

"I'm sure you do, it's just to make sure you are alright." The old man said leading Mokuba upstairs.

"Yugi, why is Mokuba staying at your home?" Tea asked.

"Well, all kind of things happened and Mokuba need some time away from his brother so he's staying over." Yugi explained, of course he knew he wasn't telling them everything but that didn't concerned them.

Anyway Joey didn't need more explanation, he knew probably more than Yugi anyway, after all Mokuba had told him everything that day, when he found him crying in the park…

_Joey was running, he was late for school as usual so he decided to cut by the park, a strange voice came to his ears, like…someone crying. Joey stopped and looked around, he saw a very familiar head not too far, one with dark long hair._

"_Mokuba?" Joey asked sitting next to the small boy. "What's wrong?"_

_Mokuba lifted his head a little to see who was talking to him. "Go away." He said, trying to control his sob._

"_What and leave you here like that, I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's wrong."_

_Mokuba raised his head to look at Joey and shouted. "And I told you to go away!" _

_Joey's eyes grew wide, not because of Mokuba's strange behavior but because of the rather large bruise on his cheek. Realizing what was surprising Joey that much Mokuba turned his face away from him._

"_Mokuba where did you get that?" He asked. _

"_It's nothing." Mokuba answered still looking away._

"_It's nothing my ass, someone hit you and I wanna know who." Joey said firmly._

"_It's no one." Mokuba said._

"_Yea right, you're not going to fool me I know what I saw and I know someone hit you and I'm not leaving until you tell me who did it." Joey said._

"_Seto." Mokuba said in an inaudible whisper that even him couldn't hear._

"_What did you just say?" Joey asked._

"_I said it's Seto, my brother hit me. Happy now?" Mokuba shouted before starting to cry again._

_Joey looked at him for a few second, he couldn't believe that, sure he considered Kaiba as a cold hearted freak and a bastard with an over sized ego but still he never thought he would hurt his own brother._

"_When did it happen?" Joey asked kneeling in front of him._

_Mokuba took a few second until he could control his sob enough to talk again before answering. "This morning, when we were going to school."_

"_What happened?" Joey asked._

"_Yesterday we had a fight because I get suspended for a week, I just wanted to apologize." Mokuba said as his sob started again._

"_Did he ever hit you before?" Joey asked. Mokuba looked at him for a while, Joey looked ready to kill Kaiba right now. _

_Mokuba only shook his head. "He never really hit me, but lately we had a lot of fight, a little while ago Seto started to lose his temper and on day he grabbed me by my wrist, he didn't hurt me, he apologized and swear it would never happen again but a few week after he did it again, and it started to became more and more often, lately it was almost on daily basic but it's the first time he hit me." Mokuba said looking down. "I don't know what to do anymore."_

"_First of all I'm going to take you home, you can't stay here all day. If I were you I'll try and talk to him, I'm sure things will go the right way." Joey said._

"_And why would you help me? You hate Seto anyway." Mokuba said._

_Joey calmed down. "Well it's true that I don't know him very well and that I hate him with all my heart. But when it comes to Kaiba there's one thing I'm sure; your brother love you more than anything in this world."_

Joey kept thinking, not paying attention to the conversation his friends were having. "Does Kaiba even know Mokuba is at your house?" Tea asked in a worried tone.

"Of course he is, I'm suppose to have a word with him about what to do with Mokuba. And you Joey, what is your excuse?" Yugi asked.

Joey blinked and shook his head. "Wha-"

"You weren't listening weren't you? I'm asking why you were ready so early, you are late almost everyday." Yugi asked.

"My father came home this morning; I didn't feel like staying in the house." Joey said with a dark voice clearly showing he didn't want to talk about it.

After that the whole walk was silent, one of them talked witch seemed odd, they always had something to tell each other.

&&&

"I don't want to go." Mokuba said for the 17th time since they entered the hospital.

"Don't worry it's just a check up, they want to make sure you are ok, after all you were in a coma for three months." Mr. Muto said exasperated, this looked like when Yugi was still a child.

"Ok Mokuba Kaiba…" The nurse voice died into a whisper, she looked up from her sheets to the little boy in front of her, he eyes quickly widened, the boy had quite a reputation here for two reason, the first one was because he was Seto Kaiba's little brother but the main one was because he was well know for not letting nurses touch him. "If you will follow me." She said walking away prying for the doctor who was to take care of him.

&&&

It was now lunch time, most of the kids were running straight to the cafeteria to get the best food but that wasn't Kaiba or Yami's case. Both of them found an empty classroom to decide together what was best. Once the door was closed Kaiba didn't lost time with formality.

"How is he going?" He asked. His concern was apparent in his voice.

"He's fine, a little sad but fine, Yuig's grandpa is taking him to the hospital to make sure of it." Yami answered.

A small smile appeared on Kaiba's face thinking about the old man taking Mokuba to the hospital. "I pity him." He finally said.

Yami raised an eyebrow but didn't question it any further. "Mokuba told me about all the fights you had, I must say I'm surprised, I was sure you would never hurt Mokuba like that." Yami said.

"And what do you expect me to say? I know what I did, I know I hurt him, all I want is win back his trust, no matter how much time it will take me." Kaiba said.

"Mokuba need some time alone, and so does you, whether Mokuba shall one day trust you again is his decision and his alone, that's why need to be alone." Yami said.

Kaiba nodded, he knew Yami was right.

"Yugi's grandpa had already agreed to let Mokuba stay as long as he wished, don't worry he'll be fine."

Kaiba nodded. "Bring him to the mansion after school so he can take a few things he'll need." Kaiba said.

"I will Kaiba, you may have a few words with him then, I'm sure he would want to explain himself." Yami said. Kaiba nodded one last time before going to eat his lunch.

"So? How was it?" Joey asked.

"Quite fine actually for a discussion with Kaiba, Mokuba is going to stay at my house for a little while." Yugi answered sitting down and starting to eat.

&&I know short chapter but what do you want, anyway it mean I update faster so deal with it lolll.


	14. Face to face

I don't know why but I don't fell at all like writing for the past two weeks anyway let's hope I can find the courage to do this chapter, man Christmas vacation are welcome I really need it.

Chapter fourteen: Face to face.

Mokuba was sitting at the table rubbing his arm, he was dead bored and couldn't wait until Yugi and the other finally get out of school. Seeing as Mokuba was yet again rubbing his arm Mr. Muto gave the usual lesson.

"You know if you hadn't move then-"

"It wouldn't hurt." Mokuba said at the same time as the old man. Gee he had enough of this lesson; go tell that to the nurse.

They just had to do it, they had to take some of his blood to 'make sure he was alright.' What was wrong with them, he felt fine wasn't that enough? Even worst they said he mustn't go to school or even outside for a week and should even stay in bed all this time because 'his body is still weak' and he can't eat anything solid for one week either, this week was going to be a long one.

Hearing a door opening Mokuba quickly made his way to the door to greet his friends, it was about time they get here.

"I guys!" The little raven haired boy happily greeted them.

"Hey Mokuba, so how was the visit at the hospital?" Yugi asked.

"It was horrible, the kid is even more afraid of needle then you were at 4." Mr. Muto said entering the game shop behind Mokuba.

"Sooooo the little Kaiba is afraid of the bad needle?" Joey said with a childish look.

"No it's not true." Mokuba said looking away madly, he didn't wanted anyone to actually know about this.

"Not true? You should have seen the look on the nurse face when she saw you; you seem to have quite a reputation over there." Mr. Muto said. Damn old men always saying thing you want to keep a secret.

"Don't worry Mokuba, I won't tell your secret to anyone." Joey said, winking.

"Yeah because big mouth Joey over there is also afraid of needle, you should have seen him last time we got a vaccine at school." Tea said.

"Hey that was years ago!" Joey said looking really mad.

"Umm actually Joey that was just before summer break." Yugi said.

"Yea, your lucky Kaiba had drop out of school, imagine if he had saw you pleading like that not to get that vaccine, you would never see the end of it." Tristan said.

"Speaking of Kaiba, Mokuba, your brother agreed to let you stay here as long as you want, he said I could bring you to the mansion this afternoon so you could get a few stuff, you feeling ok to go?" Yugi said.

Mokuba thought about it for a second, at this time there was a fifty/fifty chance that his brother was either at the mansion or at Kaiba Corp. and let just say that Mokuba never stayed mad for long, in fact he wasn't mad at his brother, he just didn't wanted to continue living like he had the past months and he wasn't sure is he could one day trust his brother anymore and he feared that if he saw his brother he would just want to go back with him like he did so many time before.

"Ok" Mokuba finally said, after all if he wanted to live here for a while he would need a few things.

Once all their friends had left Yugi and Mokuba headed toward the Mansion, but now Mokuba knew that, unless he changed his habit his brother was at the mansion working in his office.

"Don't worry Mokuba, everything will be fine." Yugi said once they were in front of the mansion.

"I guess so." Mokuba said, entering the mansion but not really convinced, but then again he had no reason to be worried, it was his house, what could possibly happen to him here.

Just as Mokuba had thought Kaiba was working, well of course he didn't really had to work but he didn't had anything to do, at least this way he'll have tomorrow off. He heard the door open, that surely was Mokuba, after all no one would ever dare to enter his house without knocking and maids use the back door.

He got up, no matter what was going on between him in his brother he needed to see him awake and well, but more importantly he had something to do that he wanted to do for months but never had a chance.

Of course Frosty had heard the door also and wasn't going to wait after Kaiba to go see who was there and just like he did with Kaiba he easily recognised Mokuba but unlike he did with the elder he didn't seemed as happy to see Mokuba, in fact he seemed afraid of him.

"I didn't know you had I dog." Yugi said, wondering what was wrong with the canine, well at least he wasn't jumping on them. _It's the same dog that was with Kaiba the other day, I guess it really was his after all._

"Me neither." Mokuba said.

Kaiba finally came into view, Frosty didn't lose any time going to hide behind his master's legs as soon as he saw him, which startled Kaiba just as much as the two other. Forgetting about the coward behind him, Kaiba looked up at Mokuba. Mokuba on the other hand turned away sensing his brother's gaze switch on him, he couldn't bear to look at him in the eyes.

"Go ahead Mokuba I'll wait here till you finished." Yugi said, gently pushing Mokuba.

Mokuba sighed and resigned himself, he wanted a chance to at least explain himself to his brother, to make sure he wouldn't be mad at him, as much as he wanted to trust him he couldn't get that feeling that his brother could hit him again. That was why he was leaving after all, how can you live with someone when you constantly fear he will hit you?

Mokuba walked up to his room with Kaiba behind him, he didn't looked mad, he had a strange look in his eyes, one that Mokuba had never seen before, he couldn't understand it. As he was following his little brother Kaiba was lost in his thought, all that happened recently reminded him of bad memory, one he wanted to forget all his life.

He knew how Mokuba felt, when someone you trust with all your hurt, someone you trust to protect you turn on you and hurt you. That was why he let Mokuba go, he knew he needed some time, what he had done was not something you could forget easily and Yugi was right, Mokuba was the only one who could decided if he deserved a second chance…or rather a third one.

"Here." Kaiba said putting a bag on Mokuba's bed so he could put his stuff in it.

"Thanks" Mokuba answered still not looking at his brother.

Both stayed silent for a while. Mokuba put the few thing he wanted to take in him bag, mostly cloths and such, Kaiba finally decided to break the silence.

"I'm happy to see you're ok, I thought you'll never wake up." He said.

Mokuba froze, as much as he wanted to speak with his brother a part of him still wanted to finish this as quickly as possible and get out of here.

"Yugi told me about your wish." Kaiba said with an ironic smile on his face.

Mokuba jerked around. He knew?? How could he ever look at his brother again now that he knew he had made such a wish. "I…I just…"

Kaiba sensing his brother's sudden uneasiness stood from the bed where he was sitting and kneeled before his brother with a soft smile on his face. "It's ok I'm not mad, you had every right to be mad at me for what I did, but you should try and not wish for that kind of thing again, not for anyone, trust me you could regret it for the rest of your life." Kaiba said. Mokuba looked at him, he saw in his brother's eyes the same thing he saw when they were going to his room, still before that day he had never saw this look in his eyes.

Kaiba's eyes became soft again and he looked straight into his brother's eyes. "Don't worry I won't ask you to stay, I know you need to be alone and I think I need it too." Kaiba then sighed. "I know there is no excuse for the way I treated you or for hitting you Mokuba, and I know that apologies won't change anything but I need you to know that I am truly sorry, I can only hope that one day you'll forgive me and give me another chance."

"I hope too, but that's not the first time you turn on me like that. Why should I even trust you anymore after all those time you kept hurting me?" Mokuba said the last part louder, he wanted to say that out loud for a long time now.

Kaiba looked away, his brother was right and he knew it. "You shouldn't, there is no reason why you should trust me ever again; I turned my back on you once, still you gave me another chance but I didn't take it. This is no one decision but yours, whatever your choice is I'll respect it and we'll find a way to you to do what you want. Come on Yugi is waiting." Kaiba said heading to the door.

Mokuba finally found the courage to say what he wanted once Kaiba was in the doorway. "I want to be with you, I want us to be a family again, I really want to trust you again, I just don't know how, or if I'll ever be able to."

Kaiba kneeled back in front of his little brother. "You need time, be patient, if that's really what you want then one day you'll be able to forgive me, just don't try and force yourself, take your time. I want you to know, if you ever want or need to speak with me, I'll always have time for you no matter what."

Mokuba looked in his big brother's eyes, they looked more than sincere. "Thanks Seto, it really mean a lot to me." Mokuba said hugging him.

Kaiba put his arms around Mokuba and hugged him back, however it didn't lasted very long, it wasn't the same, thing were different, all the feeling or trust and security were gone. Kaiba stood up, he knew it was going to take time to his brother to trust him, and he would wait.

"Now go, Yugi must be starting to get impatient." He said.

Mokuba did as he was told and went back to the game shop with Yugi; he really hoped that one day he could forgive his brother and that he and his brother would finally be the family he always wanted them to be.

The next day was just as boring, with everyone away to school, and being stuck in the house, Mokuba had nothing to do. The young Kaiba was desperately looking for something to do that didn't need to much effort, if he was feeling good yesterday, that wasn't the case this morning, he had trouble just walking.

Mokuba finally decided to do what most people do when they have nothing to do, watch TV, even if during week there never was anything good. But when he went to pick up the remote something caught his eyes, a newspaper. Ok, so newspapers have nothing really special but this one had his picture in the first page. Mokuba took it and settle down on the couch, wondering why he, of all people, was on the first page.

That wasn't hard to figure out, the title said it all: Seto Kaiba's little brother mysteriously woke up. Mokuba started at the title for a while, if the city's journalist knew he was Kaiba's brother then he was sure that the whole world knew it by now.

Mokuba than started to read it, at first the newspaper didn't revealed anything private about him, in fact they seemed to know very little about him. But as he continued to read he found out something that he didn't really wanted the world to know, it wasn't something embarrassing to him, it was something that was sure to put his life in danger.

The day at school was slow, when doest it actually goes fast anyway, Kaiba just stared blankly at the board, if that wasn't enough that today's lesson was more than boring; it was something that Kaiba learned years ago, stupid social worker.

He let his thought wonder wherever they wanted, first to Davy, he hadn't see him the last two days and he was wondering what he was up to, but that didn't last very long, Davy was surely stealing somewhere in town, after all it's too hard to steal people when they wear winter coat so he was trying to steal enough to feed more than 30 kids all winter long.

His thought than wandered to Mokuba, he wasn't worry; the kid was safe with Yugi after all, he was just wondering what he was doing, how he was feeling, he always do that when he was away from his brother because of a business trip or something else.

Later that day Kaiba was sitting in his home office, he did his daily visit to Kaiba Corp. to take care of the few problems and for a meeting. Now he wanted to relax a little bit before starting the little work he had to do toning. So he sat down on his chair and started to read the newspaper while drinking coffee.

The first thing he saw was his brother's picture on the first page, that was to be expected but Kaiba was mad at himself for not thinking about it earlier, so far he had done his best to prevent any and all ,personal or not, information that he judged no one had any right to know, but now because of his error he had no idea what they said about his brother so he started to read carefully, making sure nothing would make his brother feel uneasy.

Kaiba was almost finished when he came upon the same sentence as Mokuba this morning, he couldn't believe that someone had found about this information, more importantly he couldn't believe he didn't even do anything to prevent it, by now he was sure all the world knew about it.

There written black on white was written something that was supposed to only be known of him and Mokuba. But there it was, by some kind of way a journalist found out that of the 51 of Kaiba Corp. that everybody thought Kaiba owned, 20 actually belonged to Mokuba, that was an open invitation for everyone that wanted to take control of his company to take on Mokuba.

Kaiba was now in deep thought, it was too late to act now, the news had already made it to the world, for now Mokuba was safe, no one knew he was at Yugi's house and he wouldn't go outside until the end of the week. But after that Mokuba would have to go to school, anyone could follow him.

To anyone Kaiba may look paranoiac but more than one person, including the big five and the previous vice president or Kaiba Corp. personally threatened him in person of getting what 'rightfully belonged to them' by any mean necessary, and more than one person already tried to steal his company or even kill him.

&&&

The week passed fast, Mokuba was feeling well and was going to school today, as much as school is boring, being trap in the same house alone all a week isn't fun either so he didn't really minded the change, and now he could see his friends back, and of course he would have a lot of homework to do to catch up.

Mokuba pushed that thought away for now; he had to meet his teacher before the class started so he had to get extra early for nonsense. That's when a few things he didn't thought about came to his mind, he was now in his last years of elementary school, but he just realized that he was now 12 years old, he haven't even thought about it before.

The day was even slower than usual for three main reasons, first because it was school, second because he didn't understand anything and third because he wanted to speak with his friends. Finally it was lunch time, he could finally see his friends, he went to the cafeteria but couldn't find them, they were probably eating at the restaurant not far, he did that often with them last year.

After eating his lunch Mokuba went outside, he had an idea where his friends were, he was right, they were in the lunching area behind the school playing duel monster. Mokuba hurried to them with a smile plastered on his face.

"Hey guys!" he said once he reached them.

The three boys looked up at him with emotionless face and turned back to their duel like they didn't know him.

"What's wrong?" He asked when they didn't answer him. Then again they didn't do anything to even acknowledge his presence. "Hey I'm talking to you." Mokuba said, this time with anger in his voice as they were clearly ignoring him.

The two of them who were duelling took back their card, stopping their duel in the process and all three of them stood up and started walking away.

"Where are you going? Why don't you answer me?" Mokuba asked as they turned their back on him.

"We don't associate with Kaibas." Joel, who was the 'leader' of the small group, said not even turning back.

Mokuba stood their froze by that revelation for half a second before regaining his senses, he ran in front of them and stopped there to prevent them from going away.

"Wait a minute, what does that mean, you don't associate with Kaibas, you always knew my last name was Kaiba and that never bothered you before." Mokuba said with anger.

"Yes but that was before I knew you were related to that fucking bastard Seto Kaiba who own Kaiba Corp." Joel said.

"My brother's no bastard, what does it matter to you that we are related anyway, you never even saw him?" Mokuba said now desiring to beat the crap out of his former friend, Seto and he may have some problem now but no one insulted his family.

"I'm poor because of that jerk, he fired my father when he took control of Kaiba Corp." Joel said.

"Because you think gaining 300 000$ per years is being poor, in case you are too dumb to count there is 46 rooms in your house, when you'll leave in an orphanage where there's 7 rooms for 25 kids you'll tell me you're poor." Mokuba said, not believing he once was friends with this jerk."

"And you call me dumb, just look at you, you're rates are the lowest of the class, you are failing more than half of your class, it's no wonder no one wanted you at the orphanage, you're lucky your brother took pity on you, it's no surprised that he didn't let anyone know he was your brother, I too would be ashamed if my brother was as stupid as you." Joel said.

This time Mokuba wanted to break his little nose for saying such things, he had consider Joey as a friend for the last two years and told him most of his secrets, including when he was in the orphanage, he couldn't believe Joel was using what he told him out of friendship to hurt him.

"My brother didn't take pity on me, he stayed with me because we are family and we love each other." Mokuba said trough his teeth.

"How can you be talking about love, you were the one always telling me you were afraid that your brother would hit you, and you were also the one coming with bruises almost everyday." Joel said. "Just face it, your brother doesn't love you, never did and will never. Why would he anyway, after all you killed his mother."

That was too much, this last part was something Mokuba couldn't bear to heard, before Joel had any chance of realising it, his nose was broken and Mokuba was on top of him doing everything he could to kill him.

Luckily for Joel, and for Mokuba in some kind of way, the teachers weren't far away. It took two of them to actually get Mokuba away from Joey, who was quickly took to the hospital, the teacher of course weren't to gentle with Mokuba since, the two other former friends of Mokuba both said that he jumped on Joel without any reason, and also because Joel was the teacher's pet.

Mokuba was now sitting in the principal office waiting for his brother to arrive while the principal was lecturing him. Kaiba arrived not long after, unfortunately it was long enough for them to learn more about Joel's condition.

Kaiba entered the office without any formality with the principal, he just sat down to listen why he was taken out of his class, not that he minded getting out of one on filion's class, he just didn't liked the circumstances.

If there was one thing he hated more than anything else it was principals, they were the only people that, no matter what he do, had authority over him, which was something he had a big problem with but he knew better than to try and play the CEO with them, it just didn't work.

So he sat there listening to what happened, according to the principal, as if Mokuba's opinion didn't counted, but of course Kaiba was less than happy to learn that Mokuba had a fight, again, considering he had another one the last time he came to school and that, according to the doctors, Mokuba could have greatly injured the kid if no one had stopped him, but more importantly, Mokuba didn't even seemed to care or regret what he had done.

After all the explanation were done Kaiba had to bring Mokuba home, in that case the game shop and considering he would have to explain everything to the old man, who he didn't really like, wasn't doing any good to his tempter, after all who would be happy to learn that his brother had a fight, if the press found out about this Mokuba would be known all over the world as a dangerous violent kid.

"What is wrong with you?" Kaiba asked as they walked. "It's your first day and you find a way to get in a fight for no reason and getting expulsed, didn't you had enough last year."

"I'm sorry Seto, I didn't want to hurt him, I really tried but I couldn't hold back anymore." Mokuba said.

"Sorry? You think that's going to made up for everything? You just beat up the son of one of the most powerful man in all Japan for nothing, a man that personally swore to take me down." Kaiba said.

"Is that still all that mattered to you? Your stupid pride, you don't even care why I did it, you don't even want to know." Mokuba said anger raising in him.

"And what is this reason, you hoped that by beating up every guy around you I would pay more attention to you?" Kaiba said.

"You wish, you never even give a damn about me, I know from facts that you are just a fucking cold hearted bastard that only care about his pride." Mokuba shouted.

Kaiba could feel the anger and the pain raising in him, he heard that insult a million time a day, he never paid any attention to it, it didn't mattered to him what the other thought, but hearing it from his own brother's mouth was more than he could handle. Before he even had a chance to control himself he grabbed Mokuba by the collar and pined him to the brick wall beside them.

Mokuba looked up at his brother, not even showing the slightest amount of fear. "Go ahead, hit me, I know how much you want to, just do it." He said with defiance in his voice.

Kaiba resisted the urge to shut him up, he took a few deep breath and let him go. "Go away." He said looking at him. Mokuba didn't move an inch. "I said go away, go back to the game shop _now._" Mokuba didn't question it any more and ran away from Kaiba.

Ok this was quite a long chapter and I know that you are going to tell me that what happened shouldnt have but it fit in my story and anyway you can change just like that by magic.

**_Really important:_** As we all know it's christmas vacation, and for me vacation mean I'm going to go to my father who live at 7 hours of car away from my house, I'm leaving tomorow (the 24) and I'll be gone for about two week and since my dad don't have a computer then that mean no update, that's why I'm putting two chapter at once, consider this my cristmas present to all of you, merry cristmas.


	15. The letter

Chapter 15: The letter.

Kaiba walked home not paying attention to anyone, like he was in another world, he couldn't believe what he had done, he had swore he would never hurt his brother again and as soon as they started to talk it ended up like this.

As soon as he got home Kaiba locked himself into his room, he was laying on his bed staring at the ceiling, he was sure he had changed, certain things would be different but he couldn't even stay two minute alone with his brother without hurting him.

He turned on his stomach, his eyes landing on his nightstand, on the bottom drawer to be exact the one where he hide his small knife. Kaiba opened it, he knew he wasn't going to kill himself, he still couldn't do it and he had enough 'experience' to now what to do.

After a while Kaiba put the knife back into the drawer, his cloths were stained with blood but he didn't cared, he laid back in his bed, not wanting to ever get out of this room. He could hear Frosty whimpering to the other side of the door but he didn't pay attention to it, the dog would get tired eventually.

&&&

Mr. Muto was cleaning the game shop when Mokuba suddenly entered; he turned around expecting a costumer but was surprised to see who it really was.

"Mokuba? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school right now?" He asked.

Mokuba didn't say anything, he was still too shocked and stuck in his thought to think straight, he too had hoped things would be different, that he and his brother could be a family, now he wasn't sure if he wanted that anymore. He just walked in front of Yugi's grandpa and gave him the letter explaining the reason why he was expulsed; he looked away while the old man was reading it.

Unlike his brother Mr. Muto didn't seem angry at Mokuba, disappointed yes, but not mad. "Now Mokuba could you explain what happened to me?"

Mokuba looked at him like he was an alien, so far no one ever asked his side of the story, not even his own brother. "He was my friend but when I went to talk to him he said that he don't associate with Kaiba." Mokuba said.

"Didn't he know your name was Kaiba?" The old man asked.

"He knew, everyone did, but no one knew I was Seto's brother." Mokuba said.

"So just because you are related to Kaiba he decided not to be friend with you anymore. Did you knew he hated your brother?"

"No, we've been friends for two years, ever since I first entered a school, I told him everything that was happening between my brother and me, he was the only one who knew. I thought we were friends." Mokuba said anger rising in him once more.

"And why exactly did you fight with him?"

"He started to say all kind of thing, I was really mad but I held myself, until he said I killed my mother." Mokuba said.

Mr. Muto didn't question him any further, he had heard about Mokuba's mother's death, he had no idea how it felt to know that if your weren't there than the person you like would still be alive, if he couldn't say the kid was right for hurting the other boy he couldn't blame him.

&&&

Kaiba stayed in bed all day long, and the day after too, he couldn't get up, he didn't want to. He just stayed there until he heard a knock on the door, which angered him; no maid had the right to disturb him when he was in his room unless he asked them to and his 'nanny' was in vacation. The door opened, Kaiba didn't moved but he was ready to kill whoever was there.

"Would you let me go stupid dog."

Kaiba tuned around, he knew that voice. "What are you doing here?" Kaiba said just as Frosty let go of his hostage and ran outside of the room.

Davy looked up surprised to see Kaiba just laying there on his bed in the middle of the afternoon. "Your stupid dog came out of nowhere and dragged me here by force."

Kaiba laid back down. "Sometimes I wonder if this dog is a genius or only desperately stupid."

"Tell me just what exactly are you doing here, shouldn't you be at school?" Davy asked.

"Does it matter?"

"Well if you want to get send into a foster home then no it doesn't." Davy answered. "What's wrong with you? I haven't seen you since Mokuba woke up."

Kaiba looked up at him. "How do you know he woke up?"

Davy looked quite insulted. "Are you implying that I'm stupid, just because I don't have a home doesn't mean I can't read."

Kaiba sighed and turned on his back.

"What's that?" Davy asked.

Kaiba cursed under his breath, by turning around he allowed Davy to see his wrists, he hadn't change his cloth so his sleeves were still stained with blood, some olds and fresh ones.

"It's nothing." Kaiba said turning his back at Davy.

"Well it doesn't look like nothing to me, I thought you stopped hurting yourself." Davy said.

"I did." Was Kaiba's only answer.

"Then why did you started again?" Davy asked.

"Who cares?"

"Well I do and what do you think Mokuba would say if he knew what you were doing to yourself"

A small laugh escaped from Kaiba's mouth. "Mokuba, give me just one reason why he would even care about me anymore." Kaiba said.

"What is wrong with you, is something happened between you two after he woke up?" Davy tried to guess because he knew Kaiba wasn't going to answer him.

Kaiba's body tensed up, showing Davy that he was right. "What happened?"

Kaiba eyed his friend for a second before answering. "I hurt him again."

"Did you hit him?" Davy asked.

Kaiba looked up at Davy. "No, I didn't hit him, but what I did was near enough, I can't even stay five minutes alone with my own brother without pining him to a wall."

"And you think that by staying locked inside your room that things will be better? What you expected that things would chance within one day, get real those kind of things take a lot of time. Now you have two choices; or you try to make things work again between you and Mokuba or you can stay in here and end up like your step-father." Davy said.

"I won't end up like him." Kaiba said, the thought of him turning like Gozaburo was angering him to no end.

"Oh really, wanna bet?" Davy asked. "Anyway I dare you to say that you don't want Mokuba back and to mean it." Kaiba looked down, he couldn't say it. "See? Now just give it sometime, you can't force things, they'll work out eventually."

&&&

A month passed, after all this time Mokuba still wasn't sure what he wanted anymore because of what happened, Kaiba on his side decided to do as Davy said and give things some time, but still anyone could see something was bothering him, but of course no one cared.

Kaiba was working in his office, he didn't feel like it and it was evident when you looked at his work. Nothing seemed the same without Mokuba in the mansion, it was even harder now that he had woken up but still he was determined to let his brother all the time he needed.

He opened on of his drawer to get a document he needed when the corner of his eyes caught something. He took it out to see it better; it was that strange envelope with Mokuba's name on it. He still didn't know whose handwriting it was, he had put it there to make sure he didn't lose it…just in case his brother came back one day. Well that day had happened and whatever was written on this letter was addressed to him so he kept it, he would ask Yugi to give it to Mokuba.

Kaiba entered the classroom; he hoped Yugi was already there so he could give him the letter. Of course the three colour hair4ed boy wasn't that hard to see, the problem was that he was with all his friends. Kaiba went to his usual desk, he then took the letter and walked toward Yugi.

Yugi and the other were talking about anything that crossed their mind, just as always, until Joey saw Kaiba heading their way.

"What do you want Kaiba" Joey asked, the two of them never and would never get along.

"Nothing that concern you, Mutt." Kaiba answered without even looking at him. He concentrated his attention to Yugi. "Yugi I'll appreciate if you could give this to Mokuba." He said handing him the letter.

"Sure…no problem." Yugi said taking it.

"And what is it that's in this, don't tell me you decided to apologise for being a jerk to Mokuba all this time."

"Mind your own business Mutt, I don't know what is in it myself or who wrote it, my father just kept it and I found it and since it's addressed to Mokuba I'm just making sure he get it. And don't even think about opening it Wheeler whatever is in this only concern Mokuba." Kaiba said, leaving.

"What do you think could be inside?" Tea asked.

"Well from the looks of it I'll say it's probably a letter." Tristan said.

"Wow did you figured that out by yourself?" Tea asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Tristan asked.

"What I don't get is why Gozaburo wrote something for Mokuba before he died, what could he possibly want to tell him? I say it would be better to just burn it and forget about it." Joey said.

"I don't know, I don't think that Kaiba would give something that might hurt him to his little brother, after all he said that his father had kept it, he never said he was the one who wrote it." Yugi said.

Yugi came home later than usual that day, he stayed with his friend, when he arrived Mokuba was in his room doing his homework, since Mokuba was to stay with them for an undetermined period of time and they didn't had a guestroom they installed a 'bed' for him in Yugi's room, after all it was better than the couch.

Yugi softly opened the door, Mokuba was working on his homework just as he was told, however he wasn't really in for it, Yugi had realise that Mokuba's grade were only getting lower, what was strange was that when he checked his homework everything was correct, it was clear that Mokuba perfectly understood everything.

_Just as Kaiba!_ Yugi thought realising that Kaiba's grade had dropped also in the last month, He knew that Kaiba was a genius and already knew about everything they were learning, it looked like he simply wasn't putting any effort to it. It didn't took him much time to put 2 and 2 together.

"Mokuba?" Yugi asked, entering the room.

Mokuba turned around. "Hi Yugi!" He said.

Yugi walked next to him and looked at his homework, everything was correct on it. "Tell me, did something happen between your brother and you?" Yugi asked.

Mokuba's body tensed at the memory, there was no way Seto would have told him about what happened. "No, why do you ask?" Mokuba answered.

"Because both yours and your brother's grade started to drop at the same time" Yugi said.

Mokuba starred at him with wide eyes, there was no way his brother could have low grade, he was a genius, he knew more than all the teachers reunited.

"Anyway, Kaiba told me to give you this." Yugi said giving him the letter.

"What is it? Mokuba asked looking at his name.

"I don't know, Kaiba just said that your father was keeping it and that he found it so since it's address to you he had to give it to you." Yugi said.

"Why would Gozaburo write something for me?" Mokuba asked.

"I dunno, maybe you should just check it out." Yugi said, leaving the room to let Mokuba some privacy.

Mokuba starred at the envelope, he may not know a lot about his step-father but he was sure this wasn't his handwriting so who was it from. He decided that staring at it wasn't going to answer his questions so he carefully opened it, it looked old enough, and started to read it.

_My dear little Mokuba._

_I don't really know what I should say to you or how to say it. If you are reading this that mean that you never meet me, that I didn't survive to your birth, or else I would have burned this letter long ago. _

_I told your father to give you this letter once you'll be old enough so I don't know how old you are now. Right now, as I am writing you this, I'm sitting on a hospital bed, waiting for your birth. When I first learned that I was pregnant of you I was so happy, just as you father and Seto, he was so happy to because a big brother, I had no idea what was about to happen. _

_I learned about an hour ago that things were going the wrong way, I had sequels from Seto's birth, I was given two choices. I could go through an operation that would save me but the process would automatically kill you, I can't do that, I can't kill you to save myself, that's why I choose to go through with your birth, even if it's probably going to kill me._

_I can only imagine how hard it must be for you to live knowing that if you weren't there I would still be alive, and that's why I'm writing this letter. You have to know that it's in no case your fault, I took this decision myself, you mustn't blame yourself. Your father know it was my decision, he himself told me that he could never chose between you and me, that it was my decision and that he would accept it no matter what. Seto promised me he would take care of you, he knew about my decision, I can tell that he don't really want it that way and that he might even hate you for a while but I know that one day he'll understand._

_I'm sorry I can't be there for you but this was my choice, be happy for the both of us. I'll always love and watch you._

_Your mother._

Mokuba stared at the letter, there was no way this could be from his mother, just no way.

Ok I stop here, see you all in two weeks.


	16. Kaiba's deepest secret

Hey everyone I'm back a few days sooner than I expected so I'll have more time to write, for interested people, unless I change my mind or I miscalculated there's only 4 chapter left including this one.

Chapter 16: Kaiba's deepest secret.

The next day was just like everyone before for Kaiba, boring, first of Joey didn't stop bothering him about the letter, he saw that Mokuba seemed upset this morning and he was sure it was Kaiba's fault, then there was history with Filion, everything for a bad day.

It was now lunch time, since it was quite a hot day for early November Kaiba decided to eat outside, he didn't felt like being trap inside with to much other people to count them, and he would get away from Joey.

Kaiba stepped outside of the school, the schoolyard was empty, not a lot of people ate there and this was fine with him. He spotted a three at the end or the playground and went there, on normal basic he would not eat and work during all the lunch time, but now that he didn't have that much work anymore he could do anything he wanted, of course no one, except maybe Yugi and his friends, saw that he wasn't always working anymore.

Mokuba was walking around; he stopped eating at school long ago since no one wanted to speak to him because he was a Kaiba. Anyway he didn't felt like staying anywhere, he had too much on his mind so he just kept walking to try and clear his thought. This letter wouldn't get out of his mind, Yugi said that Kaiba told him his father was keeping it. There was way that Gozaburo could have anything from their Mother, anyway even if he had it he would have burnt it.

Of course there was their real father but that was just as impossible, when they left the house they couldn't bring anything but cloth with them, and Seto would probably had given it to him a lot sooner, the only logical explanation he could find was that Kaiba had written it, and that was angering him.

Mokuba suddenly stopped; he was in front of the schoolyard of his brother's high school, it was totally desert except from one person sitting against a tree, someone that Mokuba could recognise anywhere, but why he was outside was a complete mystery to him, Kaiba never went outside to eat lunch.

But right now that wasn't important to him, he climbed the fence, entered the schoolyard and walked straight toward Kaiba, he had two or three words to tell him. Kaiba was so lost in his thought that he didn't heard Mokuba coming until he spoke, which surprised Kaiba since he wasn't expecting someone to talk to him.

"Why did you do that?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba just looked at his little brother with wide eyes, and confusion. "What exactly are you talking about?" He asked.

"I'm talking about this letter, why did you write it like it was from mom, I'm already suffering enough at it is I don't need you to try and play with my feeling." Mokuba shouted, he was doing his best to hold back his tears but that wasn't enough.

"What are you talking about I didn't write this letter." Kaiba said, he was trying not to start yelling and stay as calm as he could, and surprisingly, even for him, he was doing quite a good job.

"You want me to believe Gozaburo kept that letter for me, he burnt everything we had when he adopted us why would he have kept that letter?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba then understood what was going on, when he said 'his father' Yugi probably thought he meant Gozaburo, just as Mokuba, after all Mokuba was right, the only thing he had before he was adopted that Gozaburo never found was the picture in their locket.

"Calm down Mokuba, I never said Gozaburo had it and he didn't." Kaiba said.

"But you said-"

"That our father had it, and last time I check Gozaburo was far from ever being our father." Kaiba said, still calm.

"But that's just as much impossible, we didn't kept anything." Mokuba yelled.

"You're right Mokuba, but while you were in the hospital I learnt that our father left us the house we lived in, in case something happened to him. But since I was too young to have it I never knew until then, when I learnt about it I went there, that's were I found this letter, I took it but I forgot about it, I found it back just two days ago. I didn't know who wrote it and what was on it Mokuba." Kaiba said.

"It can't…it can't be true." Mokuba said, taking a step back. For him what was on the letter couldn't be true, in his mind there was only one truth; it was his fault and his alone. Tears were starting to form in his eyes. "It's my fault." He half yelled, he tried to run away but Kaiba was faster than him.

Kaiba grabbed Mokuba's wrist before he get away, it wasn't like before, this time he knew perfectly well what he was doing, he wasn't hurting him, his hold was soft and caring but at the same time firm enough so that Mokuba couldn't get away and do something stupid. Mokuba didn't try to escape, he stood there, crying.

Kaiba carefully pulled Mokuba back, the young boy didn't make any protest but at the same time didn't seem to realise it, he just kept crying softly. Kaiba took Mokuba in his arm and sat him on his laps, Mokuba held on his brother like his life depended on it and cried on his shoulder. Kaiba let him cry, holding him back and stroking his hair for comfort, he knew just how much he needed it.

Mokuba cried for a long time, he kept saying it was his fault, when he stopped class had started, not that Kaiba cared, his brother was much more important. Mokuba had completely stopped moving, so much that Kaiba though he was asleep so he checked to be sure, he saw his brother's eyes wide open staring in the distance.

Right now Mokuba wanted to find a dark corner and sit there for the rest of his life but at the same time he didn't wanted to let go of his brother even if in his mind the corner was much more attractive; it wouldn't go away, not like his brother who will soon forget that he even existed. Yet he couldn't get away.

"Are you ok?" Kaiba asked, still stroking his hair. Mokuba didn't answer or move. "Can I see it?" Kaiba asked, reaching for the letter that was still in Mokuba's hand. Since Mokuba didn't try to hold the letter or didn't make any protest Kaiba took that as a yes and carefully read the letter.

"I remember that day; I've waited for it during almost 9 month. I wanted so much to have a little brother, of course none of us could predict what was going to happen, I never really knew what happened, and I'm not sure I really want to know.

I've never been as much happy as when I entered the hospital that day, because I knew this was the day I would finally have a brother. Then this doctor came in, he said something to our father, I don't know what, but dad asked me to go wait outside of the room, which I did."

Mokuba still hadn't move but he was listening to Kaiba intensely, he wanted to know and he needed to.

"Of course I didn't really like it so I listened their conversation through the door. I didn't really understand what they said, I was just five after all, but I did understand the part where the doctor said that our parents had to choose between you and our mother.

I stopped to listen after that and I started to cry, our father came out a while after that, it didn't took him long to realise I was spying on them. He took me in his arms and brought me back in the room, mom was writing something, I asked her what it was, she answered me that it was for my little brother. That's when I understood what choice they had made, I remember that I told her I didn't want a little brother anymore, she just smiled and told me that it was her choice and that I'll understand one day."

"Did you really hated me?" Mokuba's voice was so low that Kaiba wasn't even sure he had talked.

"Hate you?" Kaiba asked, surprised that Mokuba would ask a question like that.

"In the letter, mom said you would probably hate me for a while, did you?" The little boy asked again.

Kaiba thought about it for a while. "No, I didn't hated you, let just say that I had a strong dislike, I didn't wanted to love you."

"And what changed that?" Mokuba asked as if he wasn't even sure that had changed.

"Soon after your birth we had to move to another city, our dad had to left for two day but the babysitter had invited her boyfriend, you were crying but she didn't wanted to bother to take care of you, you were crying a lot when you were little, dad said it was because you wanted your mother.

After a while I was tired of hearing you so I went to your room, since you were born I never even took a real look at you but when I saw you crying in your bed like that I saw how much you missed her, I guess it made me realise that I wasn't the only one who had lost his mother."

"You have to understand that she choose to give you a chance Mokuba, it's no one's fault, something no one wanted happened and she made her choice." Kaiba said

"But you don't understand how it feels to know that if I wasn't there she would still be alive" Mokuba said still not looking at his brother.

"Trust me Mokuba, I know just as much as you how it feels to know that if you had never existed someone you love would still be there." Kaiba said.

"What do you mean?" Mokuba asked looking at Kaiba for the first time.

"Do you remember that night when our father died, you found me crying in my room, did you ever wondered why?" Kaiba asked.

"I did, why? What happened?" Mokuba asked.

Kaiba started to tell Mokuba what happened that day:

_Seto was sitting on the couch, he was reading a book that no one his age would understand but he wasn't like the other, he was a genius and lecture for 8 years old was too much easy and boring for him. Seto looked up from his book when he heard the door open, his father was back from work, he marked his pages and ran to the door._

"_Hi dad." He greeted jumping in his father arm, he might be a genius but he was still 8 years old and jumping on his father was something he loved to do._

"_Hey there kid, had a nice day?" His father asked heading for the living room with his son in his arms and dropping him over the couch. Seto nodded and smiled, that's when his father noticed the book on the table, he wasn't the one who put it there. "Are you reading this?" He asked taking the book._

"_Yeah, why?" Seto asked._

"_No reason, I was just wondering." He said sitting down on the couch. He kept looking at the book, he had first read it when he was 15 and had trouble understanding everything, of course he knew his son was a genius, he himself was one, but Seto already proved to him that he was even surpassing his father._

"_Is something wrong?" His son's voice awaked him from his thought._

_Jonan looked at his son and sighed, the sooner the better. "We're going away."_

"_What do you mean away?" Seto asked._

"_I just got an offer for a job and I accepted it so we're moving away." His father said._

"_And were exactly is away?" Seto asked._

"_America." His father answered getting up to eat something in the kitchen._

"_America? But that's on the other side of the ocean; I don't want to move in another country." Seto said, following him._

"_Look Seto, I barely have enough money to feed you and Mokuba without starving myself, this job is three time my current pay and I can't afford to get more debt, I know you can understand those thing." His father said._

"_I don't care; I don't want to move away. No one talk to me here because I'm a genius what do you thing it will be in another country, I'll be the little genius from Japan and bullies will pick even more on me because I'm not American." Seto said. "I'm not going." He added firmly._

"_Like it or not we are moving and we include you, it's either that or I abandon you and Mokuba in a orphanage so you two could eat." His father said._

"_That would be nice." Seto said under his breath._

"_What did you just say." It wasn't even a question, he knew what his son said, he was daring him to say it again loud._

"_I said that it would be nice if would just get out of our life." Seto yelled._

_His father turned around and continued to make his dinner. "So that's what you think, that you would be better with some stranger to take care of you. Well then you can leave anytime, I'm not holding you back." His father said._

_This angered Seto even more. "You know what I think, I think that you should have died instead of mom, I can't believe she could ever love you."_

_Seto didn't even had a chance to react before feeling the burning pain on his cheek when his father hit him with the back of his hand. He took a few step back to get his balance back and instinctively put his hand on his cheek. Tears were forming in his eyes as he looked up at his father._

"_Seto, I-"_

"_Don't touch me." Seto cut him off. "Forget everything I said, I want to never ever see you again, I want you to die." He said before running to his room._

"You know the rest of the story, you found me and the next day he was dead." Kaiba said.

Mokuba looked at him with wide eyes. "I didn't know."

"I never told anyone, you are the first." Kaiba said.

"But that doesn't make it your fault, you didn't kill him." Mokuba said looking down.

"That's not what I thought at this time, do you remember what I answered when you asked why I had not cried after his death?" Kaiba asked.

"You said that you didn't have the right to." Mokuba said.

"In my mind I had asked for him to die and that had happen so I didn't have the right to complain. I know what it felt to know that if I wasn't there or if I had just shut up he would still be alive with us, but lots of this happen, you have to understand that because you played a certain role into something it doesn't make it your fault, things happen that no one wanted, they just happen it's no ones fault. Do you understand?" Kaiba said.

"I do." Mokuba said.

"That's good." Kaiba said.

The two of them stayed there for a while, Kaiba could tell that Mokuba felt uneasy, as if he wasn't sure of something.

"Seto?" Mokuba asked hesitantly.

"What is it?" Kaiba asked.

Mokuba stayed silent for a while, Kaiba thought that he had decided not to ask but Mokuba finally spoke his mind. "Could you tell me how she was?"

Ok I'm stopping there, one chapter in 5 hours, that's quite good, only three left.


	17. How was she?

Ok well it looks like I miscalculated when I did the plans for my chapter's, there only two left it seem.

Chapter 17 : How was she?

Kaiba stared at his little brother for a few second thinking about how to answer this question, for him none of the existing words correct to describe her, she was more than that. Kaiba slowly stood up, forcing Mokuba to do the same in the process, the little boy was looking at his with confusion and a touch of sadness; he didn't wanted his brother to let him go.

"Come on, I have something to show you." Kaiba said, Mokuba starred at him for a while, unsure what to do, then followed him.

"I was still really young when she died, I don't really remember much about her." Kaiba said as they walked. Mokuba lowered his head, he wanted to know so much about her. "I can't really say that I knew her that well, to me she was my mother, I don't know what she really liked or hated, to me it wasn't important."

Kaiba looked down at his brother and smiled. "But what I do know is that she was both the best person and the best Mother. She was always there for me, every time I was crying she was there to comfort me, she never rose her voice either, if she didn't loved the way things were going she would simply leave until things calm down."

"She was also, always smiling and cheerful, she always took care of the one she loved before taking care of herself, and you count in those people." Kaiba said.

Mokuba turned two big eyes on his big brother. "I do?"

Kaiba smiled. "Of course you do, she loved you with all her heart the second she felt pregnant, to her you were a big part of her world, she would have done anything for you, not because she felt obligated toward you as her son but because she loved you, she would have done the same thing for me and our father."

Kaiba stopped; Mokuba looked at him with confusion, wondering why he had stopped.

"We're there." Kaiba simply said looking in front of him.

Mokuba looked in the same direction, now even more confused, why had his brother stopped in front of a graveyard. Kaiba walked through the doors, Mokuba quickly followed him, the last thing he wanted was to be left alone here.

"I know you hate those places Mokuba but I think it's important that you come here." Kaiba said, trying to remember where it was, it had been quite a long time since he last came here.

Mokuba didn't say a word, he kept following his brother until he stopped in front of a tombstone. "That's…"

"Our Mother's grave." Kaiba ended for his little brother. He then sat down in front of the grave, Mokuba on his laps.

"Why did you take me here?" Mokuba asked.

"Because you need it, trust me, all you have to do his tell her everything you always wanted to, don't worry she'll hear you." Kaiba said.

Mokuba starred at his brother like he was crazy, not that long ago Kaiba would have tell him that talking to dead people was stupid because they couldn't hear you.

"Only fools never change their mind." Kaiba said, as if reading Mokuba's thought.

Mokuba considered it for a second, his brother had changed his mind, anyway doing this couldn't hurt him in anyway, and maybe Seto was right maybe it could help him. _I have nothing to lose._ Mokuba thought lying back against Kaiba and closing his eyes.

He stayed like that for a little while before finally speaking his mind. _I don't really know what to tell you, there a lot of things I would want to tell, I just don't know how. It's true that I never came here, if I had I don't remember about it. Seto think I'll feel better if I talk to you, I'm not that sure about it. I know I could have come here sooner but I didn't felt like I had the right to, and I may have never come here if he hadn't brought me._

_Almost all my life I thought it was my fault, no matter how much Seto told me otherwise I didn't believe him, I felt like it was my fault he was an orphan. But yesterday I read that letter you wrote for me, I guess you knew I wouldn't believe it if it came from someone else._

_I think I'm feeling better about it now, or else I probably wouldn't be talking to you, and I know that Seto understand how I feel, I guess it make me feel better also, to know that someone understand me._

_I have Seto, he took care of me after you were gone, even more after dad died also, he gave all his life away from me to be happy, I really wish I could thank him for all he had done for me, I really want to, but I don't know how._

_And lately, things didn't go so well, I'm afraid that we'll never be a family again, I really want to be with him but not like that, I want things to go back the way they were before but I don't know how. So far thing are going better I think, Seto looks like he really changed, I'm happy to be with him right now._

_I think that's about it for now, but I promise I'll come back soon. I really miss you a lot. And I also wanted to say thank, for what you did for me, I promise I won't let it go to waste._

Mokuba opened his eyes and snuggled closer to his brother before closing them again. Sensing his little brother moving closer to him made Kaiba understand that his brother was finished but he didn't moved, in lest than five second Mokuba was asleep. Kaiba then closed his eyes and said what he wanted to.

_It has been a while since I came here, I'm sorry about it. I guess that Mokuba told you everything, he really is a good kid, I'm sorry that lately I didn't treated it like I should have, I won't do the same mistake twice, I promise._

_I really miss you a lot, I wish you could still be there with us, but I know it will never happen. This is something I wanted to tell you for years now; thank you, for giving me a little brother._

Kaiba stayed silent for a few minute before taking Mokuba in his arms and leaving the graveyard, it was getting late, it was almost already night. Kaiba walked in the silent street, heading to the game shop.

After a while Kaiba sensed that Mokuba had awaked but since the kid didn't to anything that showed he wanted to go down Kaiba kept holding him. After a while Mokuba finally looked up at Kaiba, he smiled a little but he seemed preoccupied by something.

"Seto?" He asked.

"What is it Mokuba?"

"You said that when you were little you said you didn't want a brother anymore." Mokuba said.

"I know, but I was still a little kid, I didn't want her to go away so I could have a little brother."

"But today, if you could chose today what would you chose." Mokuba asked.

Kaiba starred at him for a while, not quite understanding what he was asking.

"If you could change the past, what would you do about mom and me?"

"I would let things the way they are." Kaiba said without hesitating. "I'm not saying this to make you happy, it's the plain truth, I really love our mother with all my heart and I miss her everyday, I really want her back, but not at this price."

"But your life would be much happier if she hadn't died."

"So what, I would have our mom, a normal childhood and probably friends but I wouldn't have you, it's not worth it. You meant everything for me Mokuba, I need you more than I need our mother, I probably need you more than you even need me. I'm happy with my life at it his, it may not be all pink and easy but I have you and to me you are worth much more than that."

Mokuba smiled and rested his head back again him "Me neither, I wouldn't trade you for anything in this world."

Two week passed since that day, both of the Kaiba brother would eat lunch together everyday but they mostly kept silent, none of them really wanting to talk about what they needed to discuss. They just ate together, enjoying each other's company.

But today was different, Mokuba didn't come so Kaiba was eating alone, he didn't really mind, even if he was a little disappointed, but right now he was starting to be worried. This was the third day in a row that Mokuba didn't come.

"Kaiba?" Said a voice beside him.

Kaiba turned his head and saw Yugi standing in front of him. "What do you want?" He asked, not really caring.

"Mokuba have been acting strange lately, I was wondering if you knew why."

Hearing that his brother was acting strange was enough to get Kaiba's full attention. "What exactly do you mean by strange?"

"He's been kinda quiet lately, he always come home later and he go upstairs as soon as he arrive, he only get down for dinner and don't speak to anyone."

Kaiba thought for a while. "I'll check it out next time I'll see him." Kaiba said, getting up.

After hearing that he was going to take care of it Yugi left to go back with his friends. Kaiba stood up, he was going to find his brother and ask what was wrong with him. Kaiba walked toward the elementary school, when he got there he spotted Mokuba alone at the far end of the schoolyard.

"Hey kid."

Mokuba turned around and saw Kaiba sitting down next to him but on the other side of the fence. "Hey Seto." He said without much enthusiasm. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check on you, Yugi told me you've been acting strange lately."

Mokuba bitted his bottom lip. "It's nothing, I'm just tired." Kaiba didn't seemed to take the bait.

"Just tired." Kaiba repeated. "Please Mokuba don't lie to me like that, if you don't want to tell me what's wrong I won't force you, just don't lie like that." Kaiba said.

"Ok."

"If you ever decide to talk, you just have to ask, I'll always have time for you." Kaiba said getting up to get back to his school, he had history so he'd better not be late.

On his way back he saw a bunch of kid, from their weight they seemed to be at the same school as Mokuba. On normal basic he wouldn't had pay attention to them but his eyes caught something that turned all his attention on that kid, he was wearing Mokuba's necklace.

Kaiba passed by him, making sure to remember his face, he would deal with it later, after all he couldn't just take it back in the middle of the road with all the other people around them.

After school Mokuba was slowly picking his things after another day passed alone, he didn't want to go outside because he knew that Mitchel, Joel and their gang would be waiting for him outside.

Once outside Mokuba walked straight for the game shop, he was looking everywhere around him, why does that game shop had to be so far from his school. Mokuba stopped dead in his track after turning a corner; they were there. He tried to get away but wasn't fast enough, after a few minute that seemed like an eternity, Mokuba escaped them, he ran as fast as he could to get away from them, he could hear them not far behind him.

Mokuba took a turn to the left, there was no way he could outrun them so there was one thing left to do, go somewhere they couldn't hurt him. He ran as fast as he could, the doors were just in front of him. All the other stopped as soon as Mokuba passed through the doors, they might not be light but they knew better then to run after Mokuba in Kaiba Corp.

"What do we do now?" One of the kid asked.

"We'll wait for a while, he'll have to come out eventually, he can't stay here all night and anyway there's always tomorrow.

Mokuba took time to catch his breath, he saw them making themselves comfortable at the other side of the road so he couldn't go out. As long as he stayed inside he would be safe, but he knew he would get it tomorrow. He looked at the elevator; his brother said that he would always have time for him, but he wasn't sure if he could really trust those words, what told him his brother would pay attention to his little problems.

Anyway he couldn't go outside, all his body was hurting and bruises where starting to form everywhere on his body so he decided to try, he walked slowly to the private elevator that would bring him directly to his brother's office floor. Once there he asked the secretary where Seto was.

"Mister Kaiba is currently in a meeting, he don't have times for brat like you." The secretary said, not even looking at Mokuba.

"But…I really need to-"

"That enough, I said you wouldn't meet him and you won't, he have better things to do than lose his time with stupid little kids." She snapped at him. Mokuba stood there, tears were starting to fall from his eyes.

Kaiba was trying to pay attention to the person talking when he heard a small voice, the only voice that he could never ignore no matter what he was doing. He excused himself and left the room to see if he had dream, he came out just as the secretary was shouting at his little brother that he had better thing to do, he wanted to kill her for saying such a thing for his little brother.

"What exactly is going on here?" He asked walking toward the secretary.

"I was just saying to this brat that you-"

"First of all he's not a brat, and second, who do you think you are to decide I can't see my own brother? You are to do what I told you and nothing else is that clear? And I told you that my little brother had priority over everything." The secretary was totally stunned, not that Kaiba cared, he walked to his little brother and kneeled in front of him.

"Now, what is it you wanted to see me for?" Mokuba didn't answer anything; he hugged his brother and cried softly.

Kaiba took Mokuba in his arm and walked toward his own office. "Go tell those men that the meeting is over, to just let their offer on the table and I'll call them back if I'm interested." He said as he disappeared in his office, closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't wanted to interrupt you." Kaiba head his little brother said as he sat on his chair settling Mokuba on his lap.

"Don't be, I told you I would always have time for you, beside I'd rather spend time with you than with those old hag, they give me the creep." Mokuba giggled a little but it didn't last for very long. "So, why are you here?"

"Well, at first I didn't come here to talk to you, some guys in my school keep picking on me and that was the only place I could think of where they wouldn't follow me and since I was here and you said you'll always have time for me…"

"So those guys are picking on you, is that why you arrived to the game shop later than usual lately?" Mokuba nodded. "And who knows about it?"

"About everyone at school including the teacher but no one care."

"Does Yugi know about it?" Mokuba shook his head no. "And I suppose that's why you are cover with bruises." This time Mokuba didn't moved, It wasn't even a question. "Since when?"

"Mitchel used to pick on me often since the first day I went to school, but lately it he's been doing it every time he sees me, including lunchtime."

"So that's why you stopped coming. But what about the teacher, why did you say they didn't care, and what about this friend of your, Joel or something like that."

"Because I'm your brother." Mokuba said a little louder than he wanted. "Ever since everyone knows I'm your brother no one talks to me anymore, including Joel, he's with Mitchel now. The teachers let them do whatever they want to me, they pretend they didn't see anything, they say that I'm just a little spoiled brat."

Kaiba kept hugging Mokuba until he calmed down again. "Is this Mitchel the kid with your locket?"

Mokuba looked at his brother with wide eyes. "You saw him?"

"During lunchtime, while I was going back to my school. Don't worry about him, I'll take care of him and his little gang, trust me they won't bother you again."

"You won't hurt them right?"

Kaiba looked down at his little brother, he looked really afraid. "What? Of course not, I won't hurt a bunch of 10 years old kids, lets just say that I'm going to give them a taste of their own medicine, don't worry. Come I'll bring you back to the game shop." He said getting up.

When they saw Mokuba stepping out of the building they all jumped to their feet ready to catch him but they stopped dead in their track when they saw Kaiba following him. The tall teen looked right at them, sending shivers down their neck.

"We'll get him tomorrow." Mitchel said, leaving.

Kaiba brought Mokuba to the game shop on his motorcycle, which really pleased the young Kaiba. "Take care kid." He said as Mokuba entered the Game shop before leaving.

The next day at lunch time Mokuba did as his brother told him, or at least tried to, he couldn't not worry, what could his brother possibly do. He stayed there, in the most crowed place of the schoolyard even if he knew that no one would help him, with a little luck he would gain a few minute before they found him.

"So it looks like your brother's not there to protect you anymore." Mokuba looked up and was face to face with Mitchel and all his gang around him. Mitchel grabbed his collard and pinned him against the wall. Fear appeared on Mokuba's face but it was replaced by a smile as he looked over Mitchel's head.

Mitchel felt something grabbing his collar and before he had a chance he react he was turned around and found himself looking at a guy almost twice his size. Everyone around started to whisper, betting on what was going to happen.

"I heard some interesting thing about you yesterday. I heard you've been picking on my little brother, and everyone that messes with my brother messes with me. I guess I'll have to show you respect." Kaiba said, his voice sounding really dangerous.

"You don't scare me." Mitchel said, trying to act though.

"Oh really?" Kaiba grabbed him with both of his arms and held him at arm length two feet over the ground. "So? How do you like it when you're the smaller one?"

"What are you looking at, help me get down." Mitchel ordered his gang.

Kaiba scared them all with one icy glare. "Forget it, get down by yourself." One of them said as they all ran away.

Kaiba raised him a little higher, causing Mitchel to squirm, Kaiba then saw a rather big stain showing the kid had wet his pants out of fear, apparently the student noticed it also because they all started to laugh.

"Well look at the almighty ruler of the school now. What's wrong? Forgot your diaper?" Kaiba walked over to a garbage can and put him in it so that only his foot and head were outside. "Here this is where trashes like you belong. Now listen to me and listen carefully, if I ever learn that you or your little gang ever hurt my brother or any other kid in the entire city I'll come back, understood?"

All the kids were laughing at Mitchel and cheering, knowing he couldn't pick on them again. "I'll also take that back." Kaiba said taking Mokuba's necklace. He then walked toward his little brother who was laughing just as much ass all the other kids. "Here, this is yours." Mokuba took back his necklace and put it back around his neck.

"Thanks Seto." Mokuba hugged his brother tightly.

"I have to go back to school now or I'll be late. See ya later kiddo."

"Later." Mokuba said.

After Kaiba left all the other students started to tell Mokuba how lucky he was to have a brother like Kaiba. "I know." Mokuba told them. _I know._ He repeated at himself.


	18. Brotherly talk

Hi everyone the moment you have all been waiting: the last chapter.

Chapter eighteen: Brotherly talk.

The rest of the day was so far the best time Mokuba ever had in a school, everyone started to talk to him again, they no longer cared that he was a Kaiba. In fact they kept saying that Mokuba was lucky to have a brother that cared enough for him to come here just for him.

Those words made Mokuba's happy, they no longer kept saying his brother was a jerk, they even said he was cool. But those same words also made him realise that he was indeed lucky to have a brother like him but that he never showed any gratitude to his big brother, never in all those year's he'd been taking care of him he even thanked him for everything he did for him. But also that he missed him dearly.

As soon as school ended Mokuba ran all the way to Kaiba Corp. knowing that his brother would be there, he couldn't take it any longer.

"Seto!!!" Kaiba looked up upon hearing his name, the only thing he saw was a mess of black hair lunching itself on him.

Kaiba would probably had fall to the ground was he not already in a chair, he looked down in surprise at his little brother who was hugging him. "Is something wrong? You didn't get into trouble because of what I did, did you?"

Mokuba giggled a little remembering what Kaiba did not even 10 minutes ago. "Nah don't worry, you did great and it's not like anyone at school is going to report you for getting Mitchel off their back."

"Then why are you here?"

Mokuba let go of Kaiba and raised his eyes to meet his, a nervous look on his face. "Because, I wanted to say that I'm sorry."

Kaiba took his brother in his arm and settled him on his laps. "For what?"

"For wishing that you were never born, I really don't want that."

"You already apologized for it."

"I know, I'm also sorry for saying that I hated you, I know it hurt you a lot." Mokuba looked down.

Kaiba took his little brother in a hug to comfort him. "It's ok, I know you didn't mean it."

"But still I hurt you." Kaiba couldn't really deny that fact so he remained silent. "The truth is I took everything you gave me for granted, you gave up all your childhood so that I can be happy and have a normal one but never in all those years had I thanked you for it. I didn't cared how much hurt you got for me, and I'm really sorry, I wasn't that much of a little brother."

"But I wasn't that much of a big brother either, at least not those last few years and certainly not those last months. No matter what you ever said or done I had no right to hurt you like that, I'm sorry. I also didn't really paid attention to you lately."

"Seto?" Kaiba could felt his little brother tense; whatever he wanted to ask had probably been on his mind for a while now. "Do you think…that it could happen again, I mean… that you could hurt me again like that?"

"If I thought there would be even the slightest change of me ever laying a hand on you again I would never try to gain your trust again don't you think?"

"If you say so, I know I've been on you nerve a little lately but you just never listened to me, you never payed attention, I could stay away from the house for more than three day's straight and you never noticed."

"I did, I knew you were gone but I guess I didn't really cared about it because I knew you would come back eventually, there wasn't anywhere else you could go. But you're right, I've been neglecting you a lot lately, I'm really sorry, even if I don't have any excuse for putting my work before you."

"I guess that's one of the reason why I was mad at you, you kept telling that you were busy, that I was on your way or making you lose your time." Kaiba looked down. "I want us to be together again, I really want to Seto but I don't want to keep living like this, with you always to busy to spend time with me or just ignoring me."

"You know while you were in a coma I took a really good look at myself, at how I was acting toward you and just in general and I've done my best to change those things. I wanted to be like you always wanted me to be, even thought it was too late."

The two of them sat in silence, enjoying the other's presence. "Seto? Could you tell me why you were hurting me?"

Kaiba looked up at the ceiling, wondering what he could answer to a question like that. "I wondered the same thing for a long time."

"Do you know why?"

"Not really, but I guess that since you never showed any gratitude to me, we were always fighting and you kept saying you hated me I became afraid that I might lose you."

"I don't really get it."

"You know that all I knew after we were adopted was pain, who Gozaburo was treating me." Mokuba nodded. "I ran away once, with you."

"I remember."

"But after I never tried again, I could have done it again and go back to the same place again, he didn't know we were there but I didn't. Because I was afraid of him, I was too afraid of what he could do to me if I dared to disobey him again."

"So that's why you did it, because you wanted me to be afraid so I wouldn't leave?" Mokuba asked in shock.

"No." Kaiba said before Mokuba started to be afraid of him for real. "I didn't want to hurt you, or keep you that way, really I didn't want to. But I guess I just did it unconsciously. But I know that I won't let this happen again, I'll prefer to have you away and happy than with me and scare like I was. What I want is you to be happy, even if it has to be without me."

Mokuba hugged Kaiba strongly. "Thanks Seto, it really means a lot to me."

The two of them stayed like that for a little while before Kaiba suddenly though about something. "Tell me, I had somewhere I wanted to go tonight, want to come with me?"

"I don't know, what kind of place is it?"

Kaiba smiled, "Don't worry I promise you'll like it." He said getting up. Now that his curiosity was picked Mokuba followed his older brother.

"Where are we going, please tell me tell me tell me." Mokuba kept saying every five second since they entered the limo and each time Kaiba gave him the same answer. "It's a surprise."

"Pleeeeeeease." Mokuba said using his best puppy dog eyes ever. One look at them was enough to make Kaiba crack, why does puppy dog eyes has such an effect on him

"Ok, you remember what I told you about the house our father left to me?"

"Yeah, so?" Mokuba gave him a confused look.

"So that's where we are going."

A really big smile appeared on Mokuba's face who was now trilled with anticipation. "Really???" Kaiba nodded.

Once they stepped out of the car Mokuba looked at the house with wide eyes, not realising he was there. He came back from his trance when Kaiba took him by the hand and leaded him to the door. Once inside Mokuba looked at everything, he couldn't remember any of this because he was too young when he left but ever little thing he saw gave him a different feeling, feelings from his long forgotten memories.

"It's getting late, how about pizza?" Kaiba asked taking the phone. Mokuba nodded.

"We really lived here?"

"Yes" Kaiba answered.

"I can't remember a thing."

"It's normal, you were just three years old when we were forced to leave. Want to explore?" Kaiba asked after he had ordered a pizza.

Kaiba showed Mokuba around, each time the little kid kept looking at everything with wide eyes. When they reached for a certain room Kaiba suddenly stopped as soon as he toughed the door handle.

"What's wrong?"

Kaiba took back his and indicated for Mokuba to do it. "This was your room." He said as soon as Mokuba opened the door.

Mokuba walked to the middle of the room and looked everywhere around him, there was toys all over the floor, coloring picture books half done and pencils everywhere. Mokuba couldn't remember this place but just by being in the room he felt a strong feeling of safety. Mokuba's eyes than caught something on his bed, the only thing that he could remember.

"Hey I know you." He said taking the teddy bear in his hand.

"So you remember it." Kaiba sat down on the bed next to Mokuba.

"Yeah, a little."

"I'm not really that surprised, you used to bring it everywhere because-"

"It was a gift from mom." Mokuba finished.

Kaiba nodded. "I was with her when she brought it, I little present to welcome you into the family, you loved it the second you saw it and would never go anywhere without it."

Soon the pizza arrived, Mokuba let the bear in the living room until to go back home.

"Seto, why exactly did you said you were planning on coming here tonight?"

"Because I usually come here every weekend, I look through things and take back what I would have like to keep when we were send to the orphanage."

"But what about work?" Mokuba was eying him with confusion now.

"I hired someone a little while ago, she doesn't work as fast as me but that reduced the amount of work I have to do everyday quite a lot." Kaiba said as if it was nothing, Mokuba was now staring at him with wide eyes, he couldn't believe that Seto Kaiba had finally hired someone to do his work.

&&&

"Hey Seto look!" Kaiba turned around to see him holding what looked like and old photo album.

"I haven't seen that one yet." Kaiba sat down on the couch of the living room with the album, opening it.

"Is that our Mother?" Mokuba asked, looking at the young woman in the picture. Kaiba nodded. "She…looks like me."

"She does doesn't she?"

"She looks young."

"That's because she was, she was only 19 when I'm born."

"Really?"

"Just look carefully, she's already pregnant on this picture." Mokuba looked carefully, Kaiba was right, her stomach still wasn't that big but she clearly was pregnant.

The next picture was Their mother again but this time in a hospital with a really little Seto in her arms. "It's hard to believe you were so little." Mokuba said with a smile.

"You should have seen yourself." The two of them passed the rest of the evening looking at the pictures until Mokuba fell asleep on Kaiba's. "Come on kiddo, it's time to go back." He said to his sleeping brother.

The ride back home was silent, not that Kaiba minded that Mokuba was sleeping on his, the elder Kaiba had made sure to put his little brother in a comfortable position, he was now slowly stroking his hair, lost deep in thought.

"Big brother?" Kaiba looked down at his little brother; he was looking up at him with sleepy eyes and a soft smile.

"What is it Mokuba?"

"Can I come back home with you?" He asked with pleading eyes.

Kaiba looked at his little brother. "Of course you can." He said with a smile.

By the time they arrived back at the mansion Mokuba had fallen back asleep, Kaiba took him in his arm and took him to his room, after changing him in a pyjama he put him in his bed before going to sleep himself.

Later that night Mokuba was woke up by thunder, all his life he had been afraid of thunder, usually he went his brother's room but now he wasn't really sure if Kaiba would let him, however a second thunder was enough to made him make his choice.

Kaiba was also woke up by the thunder but for a different reason, with time he started to anticipate his brother coming in his bed when there was a storm, even after all the month he passed away from Mokuba he always kept waking up each time he hear a thunder. Kaiba closed his eyes, too tired to remember that Mokuba was in the house.

"Seto?" Came the hesitant voice beside him.

Kaiba opened his eyes and saw Mokuba in front of him. He didn't say a word, he knew what the kid wanted. He raised the cover with his arm, inviting Mokuba to come. Mokuba quickly snuggled close to his older brother who put his arm around him.

"I love you big brother." Mokuba said, falling asleep.

"I love you too." Kaiba answered.

&&&

"So you are going back?" Yugi answered as he helped Mokuba packing his things.

"Yeah, I'm really happy, I just hope things will be ok this time."

"Don't worry." Yugi smiled. "I know everything will be fine."

Mokuba smiled back as the two walked downstairs where Kaiba was waiting. "Thanks again for letting me stay here."

"No problem."

As soon as the two brother arrived at the mansion Mokuba went straight to his room, things where still exactly the same as it was the day he made his wish, he started to unpack his things not too sure what to expect, sure he wanted to be here but he didn't really know what to do, kinda like when you come back from a very long vacation.

"Hey kid." Mokuba turned around and saw his brother in the doorway.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just came here to tell you that I had to work for a little while so I'll be in my office if you need me."

"Sure." Mokuba said, but as much as he wanted to hide his deception it showed in his voice anyway.

"Hey don't look like that." Kaiba kneeled in front of Mokuba. "I only have to work for an hour, not any longer, after that we can do anything you want for the rest of the day."

"Really? Anything?"

"As long as it's not illegal." Kaiba said with a smile. "Why don't you clean your room while I work, it's a real mess."

"Why?, it's much better this way, since everything is on the floor I only have one place to look when I want something."

"Sorry kid but that's my excuse." Mokuba giggled a little but turned back to look at his big brother.

"You promise it will only be one hour?"

"Of course don't worry, I might even be finished sooner." Kaiba said, leaving Mokuba alone to his cleaning.

Mokuba was almost finished and was passing the vacuum when something from under the bed got stuck in it. The young Kaiba turned the vacuum off too get what he thought was a toy but to his great surprise he was holding the same purple stone he had a few months before.

His first thought was to get rid of it, throw it in the ocean, burying it, anything but then he thought that if he had never made this wish his brother and he might not be a family again, if they really were one now.

"Mokuba are you ready?" Mokuba turned around to see that his brother was back in the doorway, he looked at the clock, his brother had respected his promise, it hadn't been an hour yet.

"Go ahead, I'll come downstairs in a minute." As soon as Kaiba left Mokuba looked back at the stone, he opened on of his drawer and hid it below the others stuffs before running downstairs to catch his older brother.

Finish at last, after almost 7 month. For people you are wondering no I didn't made Mokuba keep the stone for no reason, it will be back but it won't really be a sequel, but yes it will be another wish that don't quite turn like expected, anyway I'll explain everything when I'll write this story which will probably be latter since I'm starting school again tomorrow sigh and I still need a few more idea.


End file.
